Journey of the Apostle Guardian
by Niea-7
Summary: Heidi has been searching, ever since HIS disappearance. There is also a casualty to come across in the near future, and she'll soon discover that she possesses unexplained powers that haven't awoken...until now. Better than summary! JoshuaxOC
1. Memories of Loyalty

_**This is one of the stories I transferred over from my other website. (visit my profile for full details) You see, OCxCharacter pairings were fairly popular among their fanfiction stories and it was common for one to write a detailed profile for their OC before starting the story itself. It was also normal for some writers to refer to their OCs from '2nd person' in their stories. I'll be changing it from 2nd person to 1st person when I transfer them over to this website. Be aware that this was my FIRST time writing a fanfiction, EVER! So excuse me if the writing is a bit…well, 'off'.**_

Disclaimer: _Chrono Crusade and all its characters rightfully belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama x3_

* * *

**Introduction**

This will describe how the OC will look like.

My name is Heidi and my age is 14. My hair is light ginger red and it is 'shoulder length'. I also have 'chalkboard green' eyes.

I wear a yellow sleeveless top and a light green cardigan over it. I also wear a knee length, light pink skirt.

My history:

I've had a strong friendship with Joshua Christopher ever since I was little. And after his disappearance, I have been searching ever since. (a bit like Rosette, huh? ^_^U) I also have a few friends, but there is something about them I can't see yet. There is also a casualty I will come across in the near future, and I possess powers that haven't awoken until now. I am also a friendly and easygoing person but I can have my downsides such as being rudely stubborn, and denying my true feelings by getting hot-headed.

The story will be based on the Manga COMPLETELY! So I hope manga AND anime fans will enjoy it. :) But beware, there'll be MAJOR spoilers! Especially to the fans who haven't read the manga yet. O_o

That's all for now! Hope you'll find the time to read them all.

* * *

Hey you! Yes you, reading this story. Have you read the intro for this story yet? If you haven't, go back and read it. Otherwise, you wouldn't understand why some events are happening. Okay, onto the story.

***

**Memories of Loyalty (part 1)**

It's getting dark. Wearing the outfit I normally wear, enter the abandoned orphanage that I stayed in a long time ago. The entire place is now completely surrounded by a metal wall. "Right, so this place stood out too much." I said to myself.

I leaned backwards onto a wooden fence and looked up at the building's broken windows, cracked walls and the most horrifying sight of what remained of the dwellers of that place. I shut my eyes and went into deep thought.

_Four years ago..._

The Seventh Bell orphanage, Michigan. My hair was a lot shorter then, it only reached my chin and its sides stuck out. I'm sitting on the grass reading with Joshua.

Rosette was running, chasing Billy and Kevin with a bucket of water. "COME BACK HERE!" she yelled.

"C-calm down Rosette!" said Billy.

"This girl's serious! She's gonna kill us!" Kevin commented.

"DON'T TRY TO ESCAPE!" Rosette yelled and flung the bucket in their direction.

" AHH! LOOK OUT!" Billy cried while he and Kevin dodged it just in time.

" Who's gonna be answering for MY LAUNDRY!?" she asked loudly.

"Uhh...Rosette..?" asked Sarah, who was had followed her out here.

" Yeah! You tell 'em Rosette!" cheered Nelly, who was also watching beside Sarah.

"So what if they're dirty? Just wash them again." Billy suggested.

"Fine!" Rosette answered. "Then why don't YOU go do it!"

"Hah! You just want an excuse to goof off again."

Kevin adjusted his glasses. "Speaking of which, where did the bucket fly off to?"

Everyone looks behind Kevin and Billy and they see Joshua with the bucket covering his head. I am bending over him as he looks unconscious.

" YAAAAHH!" Rosette shouted in response to seeing him.

"Joshua! Are you alright?" I said to him. "Say something! Hello?"

Rosette pushes me aside and grabs him by the shoulders.

" Hey! What were you two doing reading outside?" Billy asked, wearing the same face as Rosette. "It ain't my fault now Rosette. You did it!"

" I'll go get the teacher." said Sarah, before running off.

Rosette threw the bucket off Joshua's head. "JOSHUA! JOSHUA! Are you alright? Hang in there!" she grabbed his cheeks, just as Joshua opened his eyes. "HUH??"

Joshua and I burst out laughing. "HAHAHAHAHA!"

"Did you really think that I'd get hit by that clumsy throw of yours?" said Joshua between chuckles.

Rosette looked angry.

"I may be slow," he continued, "But you can't hit the broad side of a barn!"

"And that look on your face," I said. "Priceless..."

Rosette gives Joshua a nasty glare. "THAT WASN'T FUNNY!"

***WHACK***

"OW!" he cried, "Hey! You ruined my book first! I just wanted to get back at you."

That's when he grabbed his throat and started having another coughing fit.

"AH! Easy now, you must've aggravated your cough again." said Rosette.

I ran over to them – I was pushed aside before, by Rosette. "Have you taken your medicine?"

"Yeah, as always." Joshua replied, with a slight cough. "But I'm actually feeling better today. So rather than stay in bed all day, I decided to take a walk outside."

"Ah! I'm sorry, Rosette. I should've stopped him before this happened." I glanced at her; Rosette's expression changed into a soft smile.

"Alright, then we'll venture out somewhere further today!" she said.

"Eh?" was my immediate response, "The minister will be coming for Joshua soon."

"Who cares? Forget him!" Rosette grabs Joshua's wrist and they both run towards the forest. "I'm leaving it to you, Heidi!"

I just sighed, and waved farewell as I watched them leave. "Return soon! Take care you two!"

Joshua turns his head back and waves back at me. I blush slightly and lower my hand and turn to walk back into the building. Inside, Mrs Gene, the old woman who looked after us at the orphanage, is talking to a tall man with blonde hair and blue eyes.

"You again?!" I said, as soon as I saw him.

"Ah, Heidi. Where is your friend, Joshua?" he asked.

"Somewhere where you can't adopt him!" I spat back.

"Very well." He said simply, before turning back to Mrs Gene who apologized for the inconvenience.

"Why do you always stick up for that weirdo anyway?" I heard Billy ask. "You're probably after his gift too."

I whirled. "And why are you so interested, huh? The poor guy's lonely and his only friend is his sister! You gotta feel sorry for him."

"Whoooo..Heidi likes Joshua!" Kevin teased.

"Huh?" I replied, blushing a little. "Oh come on! You can't be serious. He and I are just friends, there's nothing more to it than that."

Nelly giggled. "Heehee! Heidi likes Joshua Heidi likes Joshua!"

I am holding Joshua's soaking wet book that I picked up from outside.

Billy started to sing loudly. "Heidi and Joshua, sitting in a-"

***SPLAT***

I had just thrown the wet book at his face. "That's what I get for making the bucket hit Joshua instead of you! HA, HA!"

Billy just stood there with the book on his face.

* * *

_**Okay, so maybe this one was REALLY basic, but I promise the next one will be 'way' better!  
Next time: Her Regretful Past. This part talks about the time when Joshua accepted Chrono's horns from Aion. Oops! Sorry, did I spoil it for anyone who hasn't seen/read the series yet? Umm...leave a review!**_


	2. My Regretful Past

_**This is one of the stories I transferred over from my other website. (visit my profile for full details) You see, OCxCharacter pairings were fairly popular among their fanfiction stories and it was common for one to write a detailed profile for their OC before starting the story itself. It was also normal for some writers to refer to their OCs from '2nd person' in their stories. But I will be changing it from 2nd person to 1st person when I transfer them over to this website. Be aware that this was my FIRST time writing a fanfiction, EVER! So excuse me if the writing is a bit…well, 'off'.**_

Disclaimer: _Chrono Crusade and all its characters rightfully belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama x3_

**

* * *

**

Yeah! Part 2 is finally out! Now with music! Hope all you wombles like it! ;) By the way, when I put words in italics and in brackets, that means the OC is "(_thinking_)", okay?

***

**My Regretful Past (part 2)**

I'm still in deep thought and my eyes are still shut, though this time I'm sitting on the ground leaning against the fence.

_Four years ago..._

I was sitting on the chair in Joshua's room watching him sleep in his bed. I wasn't feeling to tired this morning so I woke up quite early just to visit him...in my pajamas.

"(_Aww...he looks so cute when he sleeps. Wait! I don't like him THAT much, do I?_)"

I see him turn over in his bed and continue to mutter about a new friend he made yesterday by the name of Chrono.

"(_Geez, has he been doing that all night? It's enough for him to keep talking about him during the day, but all night?_)"

I start to giggle lightly when Joshua's eyes begin to slowly open. I continue to giggle when he says "Hey, you came a little early today."

"Hehehe-huh? Oh-uh-yeah-I-uh-so I did. Heh." I answered, rather tongue-tied.

Joshua sat up in his bed. "Thank you."

I smiled warmly. "So, are you gonna get up or continue to sleep like a...sloth?"

"A sloth?" he replied, "Ha! Well as far as I'm concerned at least I don't snore loudly for everyone to hear."

I put my hands on my hips. "You think I snore?"

"Billy says you snore."

"So you agree with him?"

"Yes."

"Yeah, well..."

I grab one of the pillows behind him and hit him across the face.

"Hey! I get hit enough by Rosette." he said.

"Well now you have me!" I whacked him again with the pillow.

Joshua got under his blanket and stood up. "Fear me! For I am the fallen alien of planet-"

"Don't say it!"

"Ura-"

***THWACK***

Joshua was interreupted by another one of my pillow whacks. "I told you not to say it!"

"I'll get you for that!" he said.

I grabbed the door handle. "If you can!"

I turn the door handle and run out while Joshua chases me down the hall.

"Aaahhh! Ruuuunn!" I screamed playfully.

"I'm going to swallow you whole!" Joshua remarked in the same manner.

I continue to get chased around the house by Joshua holding his blanket around himself. Unfortunately our commotions wake up Nelly and Sarah who open their doors and watch us two run down the hall.

"What are those two doing?" Sarah asked.

Nelly yawned. "Yeah, it's too early in the morning...mm.."

"Nelly, go back to bed."

"Mmm..okay.."

Even worse, we both wake up Mrs Gene who stands in front of my path in her PJ's looking unhappy.

"What is the meaning of this?" she says.

I skid to a stop in front of her.

"M-m-Mrs Gene." I stutter. "Well I – "

I turn around and see Joshua running towards me at top speed.

"Joshua stop – OOF!"

I was tackled and I fell backwards and landed on my back with Joshua on top of me with the blanket covering the both of us. We found ourselves staring into eachother's eyes while for some reason his face was inches from mine. We both started to blush as he moved in when suddenly...

"Heidi! Joshua! What on earth are you two doing up so early?" came Mrs Gene's voice.

We pause and grin awkwardly at eachother, before getting up out of the blanket to face Mrs Gene.

"Sorry Mrs Gene. We'll both be heading back now." I apologized.

I turn to leave when Mrs Gene calls me back. I didn't want to be rude so I turn back around.

"Heidi," she started to say, I never expect a well-mannered girl like you to be so troublesome. If this keeps up I'll have to ban you from visiting Joshua."

I gasped.

"No Mrs Gene, it was my fault." I heard Joshua say, "I challenged her to a game of tag and I sorta got carried away so I scared her all over the place."

I glance at him and it seemed like he was…sticking up for me?

"Oh alright Joshua, I'll let you go this time." Mrs Gene sighed. "But no more noisy running games early in the morning, ok?"

I nodded. "Yes um..."

"Good now back to your rooms."

She turned and left leaving us two standing there.

"You thought I was scared?" I said, turning to Joshua.

"Well from the way you were screaming you sounded like you were." He replied.

I stared at him, unimpressed. I pick up his blanket and find the corner half torn from our little game of tag.

"Aw, are you still going to use this?"

Joshua noticed the torn corner of the blanket. "Yes but, you can have that part."

He takes the blanket off me and tears off a strip from the corner and hands it to me.

" You're giving me this?"

Joshua nodded, smiling. "Yeah! Let it be a token of our friendship."

I tear the strip in half and hand the other half to him.

"Here you go, you can take it with you when you become an explorer. That way you won't forget!" I smiled back.

Joshua took it and tied it around his wrist, before holding his out to me. "Friends?"

I finish tying my half around my head as a headband and take his hand. "Forever!"

_Yes, friends..._

One night I am resting my head in my arms which are on the side of Joshua's bed; in other words, I'm fast asleep. Joshua is out of bed standing at the window staring at what looked like an eagle.

"Don't you think that it's unfair?" The voice was coming from it. "Your powers allow you to heal the sick, this is why they are still alive. Yet you yourself are condemned to waste away from this illness. Do you desire strength?"

A pair of horns appeared in the air in front of Joshua.

"If you do, then accept these! The horns of he who has slain a hundred demons!"

Joshua took them without question.

_Later..._

"AAAAAAAAHHH!!"

I lift my head from my arms and see Joshua with his head in his hands, screaming.

I run over. "Joshua! What's wrong?!"

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!" he screamed again, "AAAAHHHH!"

"JOSHUA!!"

He was screaming so loudly I thought his head would split. Suddenly, two horns shot out of his head splattering blood all over the place, even me. I covered my face to avoid the shower. When I took my hand away his blood was all over me. On the other side of the door to the room everyone else at the orphanage was wondering what was going on.

There was a knocking on his bedroom door. "Joshua, Heidi, what's wrong?" called Mrs Gene from the other side, "Open up you two! Joshua! Heidi!"

The door opened to reveal Joshua with horns on his head smothered in blood.

I was standing beside him, facing him. "Joshua what's wrong? Why are you bleeding?!"

"My head..." he muttered.

Billy was standing there, looking shocked. "H-hey…snap out of it…"

There was a brief silence, before Joshua cried out suddenly. "WAAAAAAAAAHHH!"

A strange big light surrounded Joshua and exploded in all directions sending everyone – even me – flying backwards.

"How could you Billy?" said Joshua as he staggered towards Billy. "Did you think I LIKED being in my position? How could you, how COULD you?!" He put his hands to his ears. "AAAAAHHH! THE NOISE! NOT AGAIN!"

Billy started running away from him.

"SHUT UP!" Joshua was screaming. "SHUT UP! SHUT UP! NO! I DON'T WANT TO!"

A giant aura surrounded him and dived in Billy's direction.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHH!" They both screamed at the same time.

Then the smoke cleared, and everyone saw Billy frozen in mid-air and turned into stone.

"Oh lord!" Mrs Gene exclaimed.

"EEEEEK!" some of the other girls were screaming in fright. I gasped, alarmed.

"The noise...it stopped." Joshua said, as he lowered his hands from his head. "Ahaha, I see now. As long as he doesn't move he won't make a sound."

I was too shocked to even think.

Outside all the dwellers of the orphanage were running in all directions from the building. I ran too, I ran so quickly I didn't even know what to think. I just ran. I ran until I bumped into Rosette who was standing outside.

"Where have you been?!" I asked her.

"Heidi!" she said, "What's going on? Where's Joshua?"

"The whole place has gone nuts! Joshua's – "

I heard a voice behind her shout, "STAY BAAAAAACK!"

"Look out!" I say, and push Rosette out of the way as a large blast of wind and energy exploded from the orphanage.

After the blast, the result was unbelievable! Everything was frozen in time. I was in so much shock; I didn't wait for anything else to happen. I got up and left the place.

"Heidi!" Rosette called out to me, "HEIDI!!"

"(_I'm sorry, Rosette, Joshua. I don't know what to do!_)"

I continued to run through the forest until I reached the edge. I continued to run through the country until I reached the nearest town where I stayed...until now.

.....

I woke up from my deep thought and looked at my watch. I had been asleep for two hours! Standing up, I reached into my cardigan's pocket and pulled out a raggy strip of material. An image of the promise I made with Joshua flashed into my mind and my hand clutched the rag.

"(_I will keep my promise. I WILL save you, Joshua!_)"

* * *

_**Heehaw! That was all wombles! Just when you thought things were going to happen...Mrs Gene starts talking! Up next, the REAL Rosette and Chrono will finally make an appearance in the next chapter.**_


	3. The Discovery of Her Purpose

_**This is one of the stories I transferred over from my other website. (visit my profile for full details) You see, OCxCharacter pairings were fairly popular among their fanfiction stories and it was common for one to write a detailed profile for their OC before starting the story itself. It was also normal for some writers to refer to their OCs from '2nd person' in their stories. I'll be changing it from 2nd person to 1st person when I transfer them over to this website. Be aware that this was my FIRST time writing a fanfiction, EVER! So excuse me if the writing is a bit…well, 'off'.**_

Disclaimer: _Chrono Crusade and all its characters rightfully belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama x3_

**

* * *

**

**The Discovery of Her Purpose (part 3)**

Heya wombles! If you don't like me calling you that just tell me and I will stop, ok?

***

The next day, another ordinary day at my country town. My job every day is to get up, go to school, come home, homework, TV, bed. But today, things aren't really as they are. At the moment I'm walking home from school with my friends Jasmine and Xiao Xiao. (pronounced 'Jow-Jow')

"I told you guys, I was only there for two hours." I said to them.

"Heh, yeah but it sounds like you spent the 'whole' time dreaming about the boy who gave you that rag in your pocket." said Jasmine.

"You must've really cared for him, Heidi." Xiao Xiao said, "To spend two hours in a creepy place like that."

I started feeling embarrassed, "I told, you. ONLY two hours."

Jasmine crossed her fingers and put them to her cheek and said in a dramatic voice

"Dreaming about lost love." she sighed, "He must be very dreamy."

"Oh, grow up will you?" I told her.

The three of us walk through a marketplace where Jasmine spots a large demon-like figure ahead and at a distance there seems to be some sort of commotion.

"What's happening over there?" she asked.

"Let's go find out." I suggested.

"It doesn't look very safe." said Xiao Xiao.

"Xiao Xiao, you chicken." Jasmine replied. "It'll be fun."

Xiao Xiao stops walking making me stop with her.

"Come on, let's go. We'll be with you." I smiled assuringly.

"...Oh...okay." she said.

The three of us walk towards the demon like figure and find that he is tearing the whole place to shreds.

"Where are they?!" he was shouting, "Where are the rest of the apostles! Tell me where's Jasmine Kyot and Xiao Xiao Hwang!"

My eyes widened. "(_Did he just boom out the names of both my friends?_)"

"Hey, you! I'm right here! You don't need to shout. Sheesh!" Jasmine called.

"Jasmine, no!" I said, "We don't know what this guy wants!"

"I am Xiao Xiao Hwang. Are you a mascot?" asked my other friend.

"Xiao Xiao!" I exclaimed.

They both stepped forward, just when the large demon ran forward and grabbed them both.

"HAHAHAHAHA!" The demon laughed. "Now Aion will free me from this...huh? The guardian!?"

He was looking straight at me. I looked around; everyone else was looking at me too.

"Guardian? Me? What the heck are you talking about?" I asked skeptically.

The demon chuckled. "Didn't you know? You're fourteen aren't you? This is the age when you're supposed to serve your purpose."

"Purpose?"

"Yes, that's right. Your powers."

He still had Jasmine and Xiao Xiao in his arms, though somehow they were unconscious.

"Let my friends go!" I cried.

"Don't make me laugh. I came here to take your friends and take off. But I can't leave the Guardian of the Apostles lying around. I'll have to obliterate you!"

"Y-Yeah? Bring it on!" I said, trying to sound tough.

Suddenly a tall wall of light surrounded me and blasted off at the demon at first, but he dodged it, and it went in all directions. Everything had gone white. And then, when the smoke cleared, the result was unbearable. The sky had gone orange and the entire town was in flames. People began evacuating and charged towards the demon.

He shot a blast of energy from his hands at everybody. I raised my arms in front of my face to shield myself, then a blue force field formed around me and protected me from his attack.

"Hm. I have the last of the apostles. No work left here!" I heard him say, before hearing the sound of 'taking off' and wings flapping in the distance. He still had my friends in his grasp.

When my force field vanished, he was nowhere to be seen. The scenery around me was nothing but fire, smoke, dirt, and dead. Everyone had died from his blast of dark energy. Staring at the sky where the demon vanished, I sank to my knees and started crying.

.....

I was leaning against the tree near the entrance of my village crying into my school books when an old-fashioned ford pulled over in front of the gates. I lifted my head and saw two people come out of it; a familiar looking girl with blonde hair in a blue nun outfit and a boy in a red jacket with his purple hair in a braid behind his back.

I continued to look at the girl. After a while, she seemed to notice me.

".....Heidi?" she asked.

".....Rosette?" I replied.

The staring goes on for a moment when the boy interrupts. "Rosette, we're too late. The village is gone."

I stood up and looked at the view of the fired up town and townspeople and turned back. Rosette kept staring at me until she jumped and ran over to hug me.

"Heidi!" she exclaimed, delighted to see me.

"It's so good to see you, Rosette." I hugged her back, before I glanced back at my surroundings. "I normally don't greet people gloomily, but today, isn't looking so good."

Rosette let go of me and observed the scenery.

"This idiotic demon guy with wings took off with my friends leaving my home looking like this!" I shouted suddenly.

The boy ran over and stood beside Rosette. "Did he say what his name was?" he asked.

"No! He did say something about some other named Aion."

Rosette gasped.

"Go on…" the boy urged.

I answered. "He called my friends 'apostles'. Something about them interested him so much he destroyed everything just to stop me from stopping him. For some reason he said to me 'I can't leave the Guardian of the Apostles lying around.' That's when he started attacking."

"Heidi...what happened four years ago. You still remember, don't you?" asked Rosette.

"(_Yes, I do. I'll never forget it._)" I thought, then asked "Hey, just what are you two here for anyway?"

Rosette had snapped out of it and straightened up. "Oh yeah, the mission!"

"We were sent here to find the Guardian of the Apostles." said the boy.

"And it looks like we found her." Rosette said.

"Huh? What?" was my immediate response.

The boy explained. "You're the one we've been looking for. Come with us and we'll help you serve your purpose."

I looked at him for a moment, there was something about him I didn't feel comfortable with.

"Come on Heidi!" Rosette finally said, then wore an apolgetic look on her face, "Your town isn't here anymore. You've got no place else to go."

"(_Well, as long as Rosette's around. I guess I'll be safe, but what is 'with' that boy she's with? There's something unsettling about him._)" I glanced at her. "Oh, alright."

Rosette walked off to the car and opened the door. I still stood there as the boy followed her off.

"Well, come in! The car's waiting." He said.

"We don't have all day you know!" said Rosette.

I woke myself up and ran over to them. "Uhh...where am I sitting?" I said, after looking inside the small car.

"Ah, that's right." said Rosette, "Chrono!"

"(_Chrono?_)"

The boy stopped stepping into the car. "Yes?"

"Make room for my good old friend! You're going to the back!"

"What?" he looked incredulous.

"I said to the BACK!"

At the word 'back' Rosette kicked the boy she called Chrono aside and he landed hard on his bottom beside the car.

"Ow..." he said, rubbing his backside.

"Um, thanks Rosette." I said, "But I really don't mind – "

"No problem!" she interrupted, "Just shut up and get in the car."

"(_She hasn't changed one bit all these years, has she?_)"

I get into the car seat and close the door while the boy climbs into the back. Rosette started the engine and drove off while I turned my head and gazed out the back window watching my lifelong home vanish into the horizon.

"Hey, you'll be safer at our place alright?" I heard the boy say. He must've noticed me staring from traveling the back.

I turned back around. "Speaking of place, who are you two working for?"

"The Magdalene Order, Father Remington picked us up during the accident four years ago." Rosette answered.

"The minister?" I asked, and then felt a pang of guilt as soon as I remembered. "I'm sorry I left you behind. I mean, I would've done something but I ran away instead."

There was a pause, and then she said "Don't sweat it! Thing's have been going fine. Enjoy yourself okay?"

She smiled at me, I didn't know how else to respond so I just smiled back. "Thanks."


	4. New Arrival

_**This is one of the stories I transferred over from my other website. (visit my profile for full details) You see, OCxCharacter pairings were fairly popular among their fanfiction stories and it was common for one to write a detailed profile for their OC before starting the story itself. It was also normal for some writers to refer to their OCs from '2nd person' in their stories. I'll be changing it from 2nd person to 1st person when I transfer them over to this website. Be aware that this was my FIRST time writing a fanfiction, EVER! So excuse me if the writing is a bit…well, 'off'.**_

Disclaimer: _Chrono Crusade and all its characters rightfully belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama x3_

**

* * *

**

**New Arrival... (part 4)**

I find myself back at the orphanage in Joshua's room. I used to stay with him and talk or play all day whenever he had to stay in bed. Just the two of us.

Today we were playing Monopoly.

"Okay, that's three hotels, eight houses and...a lot of money." Joshua stated.

"Hmm." I said, looking unhappy with my share. "Oh well then, I'm bankrupt anyway."

"I win!"

"Hehehe!" I pretended to laugh, then shot him a glare. "You win _every_ time we play this."

"Well...there's always chess." He suggested.

"Chess?" I thought it sounded like a good alternative. "Then let's play!"

The both of us are about to begin after setting it up when Mrs Gene came to the door to deliver Joshua's meal.

"Here's your lunch Joshua. Don't forget to take your medicine." She said.

"That's right! And I'm going to make you hold it in your mouth when that happens!" I teased.

Joshua grimaced. "Please don't mention the taste."

I laughed at him.

Mrs Gene delivers the food on the small table onto Joshua's bed as I moved aside. I stood at the window looking out and watching everyone have fun. I didn't seem to mind staying here with Joshua. I enjoyed spending time with him and making him happy.

"I wonder if they'll invite us the next time they have an indoor game?" I wondered.

"What does that matter, do they even care?" replied Joshua, sounding irritated.

I turned around questioningly. "What? What do you mean?"

He forced a smile. "Don't worry, it's nothing."

"It _is_ something." I replied, "Every time I talk about the others having fun outside, you start muttering an insult about them."

"You won't tell anyone will you?" he asked.

I nodded in response.

Joshua stared at his food while he explained, "Whenever I look out that window, I've always been gazing longingly at the sky. If I looked down, I was blinded by the glare."

I listened quietly, "So…"

"So I always looked up to the heavens." He finished.

I didn't know what to make of that at the time, all I did was turn back around to face the window. I find the sky is dark grey, almost black.

"Looks like it's going to rain down there." Thunder sounded and raindrops begin to patter against the window just after I said that. "Yep, I was right."

I heard Joshua laughing behind me. I turned around and when I saw him, I couldn't help but start laughing with him myself.

_I always had a weakness for your laugh..._

Everyone outside began running inside and sat inside the room from the door to outside.

"Great, now what do we do?" Rosette asked.

"Well, we could always play an indoor game." suggested Sarah.

"Okay then," said Kevin, "Think of an indoor game that will entertain us all."

"Well, um…" Sarah began.

"I know!" Rosette exclaimed. "Let's play Truth or Dare!"

"Oh, no." said Billy "The last time I did your dare I almost got busted!"

"Come on, it'll be fun this time." She told him.

"Yay! Truth or dare truth or dare." Nelly was chanting playfully.

"Then I'll ask you first, Rosette." Said Kevin, "Truth or dare?"

"Bring it on!" she replied, "Truth."

"Who do you – "

"Wait!" Sarah cut in.

"What is it Sarah?" asked Nelly.

"I just thought…" she paused, "Maybe it'd be more fun if Heidi and Joshua joined in."

"Hey, that's great!" said Rosette.

Billy grinned. "And I'll get Joshua to do the most humiliating dares."

"What was that?!" Rosette shouted.

"Uh, nothing important."

"Right, I'll go get them." Sarah ran up the stairs and came to the door of Joshua's room.

Joshua and I were in the middle of a card game when she stepped in.

"Hey, you two."

"Hi!" I waved at her, smiling. "Wanna join us?"

"Actually, I came up to invite you to join 'us'."

"I guess that's alright." I glanced at Joshua. "What about you?"

"Well..." he paused.

"Aww, come on."

"Alright, if it's a game of competition, I'll beat you for sure." He grinned at me mischievously.

" I hope...not." I said slowly.

"So you're coming?" Sarah asked.

Joshua nodded at her. "Uh-huh."

"Downstairs then!" she said, and left the door.

"Wait!" I called out, "What are we playing?"

"Who knows?" Joshua shrugged.

The both of us run out the door and down the stairs to find everybody sitting in a circle around the coffee table.

Rosette motioned for us to come over. "Come and sit down then, we don't have all day."

The both of us go and sit within the circle. I sat between Kevin and Joshua. Joshua sat between Rosette and I.

"Okay! Let's play, truth or dare!" Nelly cheered.

"Truth or Dare?!" Joshua and I said at the same time, then gulped.

"I'm gonna start first!" Rosette spins the bottle inside the circle and it points to Billy.

Billy looked incredulous.

"(_Uh-oh..this is..gonna be bad._)" I thought.

"Truth or dare?" Rosette asked him.

"…Truth." He said finally.

Rosette had an evil grin on her face. "Hehehe. Tell us, do you wear anything pink?"

"Huh?!"

"Say it out loud, or you're out of the game."

"My...underwear…"

Everyone, except Joshua, burst out laughing. Billy was looking mortified.

"You know, it _is_ your turn now." said Kevin.

"Really? Great!"

The bottle spins for a short time before it points to Joshua.

Joshua hesitated before answering. "Uhh...truth."

Billy scoffed. "Come on Joshua, be a man! Choose dare!"

"Dare?" Joshua thought for a moment.

"Really?" I asked him.

"I'll beat you at this one." He replied, smiling at me.

"Ha! Whoever said I was going to pick truth anyway." I shot him a sideways glance. "Even if I _do_ lose at every game I play with you."

Joshua looked back at Billy. "Bring it on."

"Hmph." I said.

"I will." said Billy, "I dare you…to.....kiss Heidi!"

Joshua's face became red. "Huh??"

Just as_ MY_ face became red. "What??"

"You're not serious!" Rosette shouted.

"I am." Billy said simply.

"Why you little – "

"AAHH!"

Rosette grabs Billy's collar and starts shaking him. Everyone watched them with awkward looks on their faces.

I look at Joshua who instantly looks away. I noticed he wasn't ready.

"Uh hey, Rosette?" I said.

Rosette stops shaking Billy in the middle. "Yeah?"

"Why don't we _pause_ the dare and we'll keep it till tonight, huh?"

"Okay, we accept." Rosette nodded.

"No way! Do it now!" said Billy. This earned another glare from Rosette. "Oh, fine...but you had better keep your side of the deal."

I waved my hand in his direction. "No problem, we'll remember. Right, Josh?"

Joshua's face was still red when I looked back at him. He nodded slowly. "Yeah."

Everyone went back to concentrating on the game.

Joshua whispered to me. "But Heidi, I can't do it by then!"

I winked and whispered back at him. "Relax! As far as I can tell, Billy has a very short memory. He'll forget."

Joshua smiled in response. "Thanks."

I felt myself blush. "Um...anytime. (_Do I wanna kiss him? I think I wanna kiss him. Wait, no I don't. I do. ARGH!_)"

"Something wrong?" he asked.

"Uh – ah – no! Nothing's wrong!" I shook my head and forced a smile.

……

"Heidi. Heidi!" came Rosette's voice, "Wake up, we're here!"

My eyes fluttered open and I realized I had fallen asleep into deep thought again.

I looked out the car window. "Where _are_ we?"

"New York city!" Rosette answered.

"THE New York?"

"Yup! And a new home to someone who snores…" she shot a sideways glance.

"Okay..." I manage to say.

The phone rings and the purple-haired boy riding in the back answers it.

"Hello? Oh, Sister Kate...yes, we found her...well, the village was on fire...no, we found it that way...roger that." He hung up.

"What was that about?" Rosette asked him.

"She wants the guardian to train her powers at The Order." He answered.

"Then let's go!" Rosette speeds up the car and drives recklessly through the streets.

"Whoa! Slow down!" I shout, grabbing hold of my car seat.

We all arrive at what looks like a big elementary school campus or something.

"This is it?" I get out of the car and observe the scenery. "So um, why are we here again?"

The boy answered for me. "To practice your powers, you _are_ a sorcerer right?"

"Huh?"

"So it's your duty to protect the apostles, Guardian."

"Um…can you not call me that? I don't enjoy sounding so, well, 'noble'."

"Right." He nodded, "I'm Chrono."

"Heidi." I replied, then gasped. "Did you just say your name was Chrono?"

"Erm...yes?"

Right then I grabbed Chrono's hand and start shaking it hard. "So-YOUR-the-one-Joshua-wouldn't-stop-talking-to-me-about! WOW! It's-such-an-honor-to-finally-meet-you! I've-heard-SO-much-you-must've-had-such-an-incredible-journey!"

Not noticing the speed of my speech, I finally release his hand and turn to Rosette.

"So, where do I start?"

I could feel Chrono 'sweat-drop' behind me.

"Just follow us!" Rosette, followed by Chrono, led me into a building, past hallways, doors and windows until we finally reach a single door that Rosette opens.

"Sister Kaaate, we've arrived!"

"Have you brought the guardian with you?" said an older woman's voice.

I step forward from behind Rosette and see a lady nun at her desk and beside her is the minister from four years ago, Father Remington.

I waved. "Uh, hi?"

"Will you show us a spell?" Father Remington asked.

I stared at him. "You don't see me for a whole four years, my home just got barbecued, my friends kidnapped, and the first thing you do is ask me to do a spell? Honestly, why not 'Sorry for the trouble I caused for you and Joshua back then'?"

He replied with a chuckle and said, "My apologies. For the trouble I caused for _you_ back then."

"Much bet – Whaaaat?" I just said.

"Think about all that you've lost today." He replied calmly.

I paused, the events of today replayed in my mind. As if possessed by something, my arm raised itself at the pen sister Kate was holding. Right on cue, I muttered the first thing that sprang to mind.

"I - I call upon the winds of the North!"

Blue wind waves shot from my hand and froze the pen that Sister Kate dropped before she got frostbite. The pen froze and was covered in ice when it landed.

Rosette and Chrono stared, surprised. My face wore the same expression.

"Quite impressive." was Remington's remark.

My head, all at once, _whirled_ with possibilities of what other things I could do. "You ain't seen nothing yet!" I was about to cast another spell when Chrono stopped me.

"Um, we think that's enough for today." He told me.

I lower my arms. "...Okay."

"So, Guardian of the Apostles." Sister Kate addressed me. "What's your name?"

"I'm Heidi." I answered.

"And what happened in your home?"

I told her all about it.

"So, that means you'll have to stay here with us." She concluded.

"Where am I staying?" I asked her.

"I'll get some of our workers to find a room and we'll order in some belongings for you." said Father Remington.

I nodded. "Sure."

The evening passes onto night, while becoming new friends with some of the people around, all I could talk about was Joshua, so some of them felt uneasy around me.

I'm in my new bedroom wearing my new PJ's, looking out the window to the stars. I sigh and walk to my bed to tuck myself in. Very soon, I fell asleep.

_What a day…_

I was walking along the hallway of the orphanage remembering the funny game of Truth or Dare I joined in earlier today. Billy had to wear a dress, Kevin sang the alphabet backwards, Rosette turned out to have a small crush on someone she knew and Joshua did a funny dance. I was on my way to his bedroom because at dinnertime he asked if I could meet with him. I never refused with Joshua so I agreed. Finally, I arrive at his door and open it to find him sitting on the side of the bed. He lifted his head to see me, then he seemed to blush before glancing back down.

"I'm here," I said, "What was it you wanted to talk about?

"Uh..um..come sit with me." He said.

I went over and sat next to him. We were both sitting on the side of his bed, facing the window and the moon outside shone down on the both of us.

"So, what is it?" I asked.

"Well, I've been thinking about the dare that Billy gave me earlier today."

I laughed. "There's nothing to worry about, he's forgotten. We don't owe him anything anymore."

"Yeah, well." He turned to face me, "I wanted to thank you for coming up with the idea of owing him late."

I softly smiled and took his hand. "Sure, anything for a friend."

Our faces were inches apart and the both of us blushed. Unexpectedly, Joshua moved in as I did until we were barely inches apart. I waited for that moment and it came. Our lips touched, his kiss was so tender I wanted it to last forever. A minute later I decided to play a trick, I grab Joshua's pillow and hit him across the head, causing him to pull back.

"Hey!" he said, "What was that for?"

"For tricking me! You ebil alien!" I replied, blushing, but angry and embarrassed.

"Okay, have it your way." He grabs a second pillow and the both of us start pillow fighting throughout the night.


	5. O' Christmas Tree

_**This is one of the stories I transferred over from- blah blah blah -visit my profile for full details. Be aware that this was my FIRST time writing a fanfiction, EVER! So excuse me if the writing is a bit…well, 'off'. Oh, another thing. The spells I'm using in this fanfic are from the Orphen series. This is because, while writing the story, I was originally planning to make a Chrno Crusade-Orphen crossover afterwards as a sequel to this one. But as it turns out, I never really got around to it. Do read on and continue to support me!**_

Disclaimer: _Chrono Crusade and all its characters rightfully belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama x3_

* * *

**O' Christmas Tree (part 5)**

I was training in The Order's training simulation room practising my newfound powers. Father Remington is up in the other room supervising this practice.

"Keep your eye out. Behind you!" I hear him say.

I turn around and cast a spell; eliminating the virtual monster.

"Good work. There's more coming, stand your guard."

"Roger!" I replied.

I wore this headset with a microphone attached and I was speaking into it and getting orders from Father Remington through it. I ran around the passage ways looking for another monster and spotted one.

"I stroke you, lion's mane!" I recited.

With that a wall of blasting energy shot from me towards the monster.

"Yeah!" I said, and started acting like my own cheerleadng squad, "Go Heidi! Go Heidi!"

"There's more, don't celebrate so soon." said Father Remington.

I paused and turned around to see another monster.

"I summon you, sisters' fourth!"

Three balls of energy shot from my hands and blasted at the monster, eliminating it.

"Okay, what's next?" I asked.

"Something big."

"Big? I can handle – " Just then, I saw the new monster, "– big... AH! BIG!"

Standing in front of me was an oversized creature in the shape of a dog.

"This calls for my strongest spell."

I shut my eyes and focused my mind.

"I release you...sword of light." I held my arm, and aimed my hand at the monster. Nothing happened. The creature was nearing.

"I release you, sword of light!" I tried again.

A faint electric ball of light appeared in my hands but disappeared.

I started sweating. "Sword of light, whom I do release!" Still nothing. As the monster neared me, I shielded myself.

The monster _did_ get close to me, but my shield was no match for it, because a few seconds later, my shield faded and the creature was about to attack, _just_ as Father Remington turned the simulation off.

"Phew…" I breathed.

"You did well, except for that last spell." He stated.

"It's jake." I remarked. "I'll never get that spell right."

"You will someday." He said, reassuring me.

I sighed heavily. "Yeah right, as if. How am I supposed to be the guardian when I can't use my powers at their fullest?"

"Keep at it and you'll get there."

"That's if I DO get there."

_Meanwhile... _

A sunset yellow beach with a beachhouse on its shoreline. The fifteen year old Joshua is sitting on a chair on the house's balcony staring out into the distance. A dark-haired girl in a maid outfit emerged behind him.

"Lord Joshua, Aion wishes to see you." She said to him.

"My dear Fiore, I still wonder when I'll ever see her again." He wondered.

"Which one are you talking about?" she asked.

"My best friend. She always knew how to make me laugh."

"The job Aion gives you will be to see her. He asks for you."

Joshua sighed. "If that is Aion's orders."

He gets up from where he is sitting and walks away. Fiore spots the rag tied around his wrist, still wondering why he wears it all the time.

……

Two nuns; Sister Anna, Sister Claire, and a twelve-year-old girl named Azmaria were practising for a play. Azmaria said out her lines occasionally getting them wrong which caused the pink haired nun to get more than a little bit mad.

"I-I'm very sorry!" said Azmaria.

Sister Anna sighed. "It's okay, I'm just a little worked up that's all."

I opened one of the church doors and stepped in.

"Hey, hope I'm not interrupting." I said.

"Oh, hello Heidi." came Sister Anna's reply.

"Guardian Heidi!" Azmaria exclaimed.

I grinned awkwardly at her. "Shucks, call me Heidi."

"What was it you wanted?" asked Sister Claire.

"I was hoping if I could chat with Azmaria just for a minute?"

"Sure, but make it quick." said Sister Anna, "We need to get the play done quickly!"

I nodded. "No problem. Come on Azzy!"

Azmaria ran down the church aisle to me and I closed the doors. The both of us sat on the church steps.

"What did you want to talk about?" she asked me.

"Um..well..you see." I glanced at her with a brief smile, "I can't exactly use my powers properly. And since I'm meant to use them for defending purposes…" I paused, "You do know that I'm supposed to protect the apostles, right?"

Azmaria nodded.

"The thing is," I said, "I really don't think I'm up for it. So I thought since, _you're_ an apostle; I should know how you'd want me to protect ones such as you."

Azmaria thought for a moment. "Hmm...well, I can't really give you a straight answer. But I _do_ know that you could be trying a little too hard."

I was floored. "What? Don't you want me to go beyond my current level of magic, even if it means saving you?"

"It's not that you're not good enough." She said, "I think the best way you can protect me is…just by doing the best you can."

"You mean, you don't mind me the way I am? I'm just an amateur after all."

"No!" she smiled, "I'm fine with you just the way you are. I think all you need to do is protect me only when you have to."

I thought for a while, and smiled. "Thanks Azmaria! You've been a great help."

She gave an assuring smile.

I stood up. "Well, I better get going. Rosette will be expecting me."

Azmaria nodded. "I understand."

She got up and was about to step back into the church when I said "Hey, Azzy?"

"Yes?" She turned back around.

"Do your very best."

Azmaria smiled in return and walked back in, then closed the door behind her. I turned and ran off to meet Rosette. I knew she wouldn't be happy if I was late.

……

It's been three days since I turned up at The Magdalene Order. It was only the morning after I arrived when I was delivered a book on 'advanced sorcery' which I was forced to study in order to awaken my powers properly. Questions still revolve around my head, even now. What's an Apostle? Then I learnt that Azmaria was an example of one. But what are they for? And me, a _Guardian_? And a sorcerer? Why now of all times? I was just happy to get on with life in my village, at least, until I found Joshua.

When Rosette filled me in that she had been doing the same thing – searching for Joshua – alongside Chrono during all these years, I was guilty knowing that I'd abandoned her that night. All these years, I wondered what might've happened to her, as _she _had been wondering what might've happened to _me_. Still, both of us were relieved to have found eachother again.

I knew Rosette wouldn't be happy if I was late. Unfortunately, when I arrived, I already was.

"Where've you been?" she asked, when I arrived.

"I'm sorry I'm late." I answered, "Where's Chrono?"

"Lucky for you, the latest arrival doesn't get a happy reaction from me." She grinned evilly.

I stared at her, unimpressed. A minute later we both see Chrono running towards us in the distance.

"Chrono!" Rosette called. I jumped at the sound of her voice. "You get your big ugly butt over here right now!" she yelled.

I was too busy being frightened of Rosette that I didn't notice how fast Chrono was running.

"AAHH!!" he screamed.

He crashed into me knocking me over backwards and I landed rock-hard on my bottom.

"Ow...sorry." said Chrono, getting up before me, "Guess I wasn't watching where I was going."

Too late for apologies, I was already fuming. "No kidding! You _should_ be sorry, moron! I can get cramps you know!"

"Hey, I was only apologizing!" he said.

"Well you still should've watched where you were going!"

Chrono huffed. "Alright! Then I'll – "

"I'm not finished here!" Rosette cut in.

Chrono and I exchanged glares before turning to face Rosette.

"We still have a job to do, so let's get to it!" she said.

"Right!" Chrono and I replied at the same time.

……

The next morning I got up and changed into a plain black shirt, a trenchcoat and a pair of jeans. It was finally Christmas and I was planning on taking a walk outside before everyone else started the party. I tied the rag around my head and went outside.

I walked along the shops decorated with tinsel and Christmas lights. There was a toy shop I passed by with lots of Star Wars merchandise on sale. This made me think of how happy Joshua would've been to see that. He was really into Sci-Fi. When I finished my walk and finally made it back to The Order, I got changed into a Christmas elf outfit because I was going to give out presents with Rosette and Chrono today. As I made my way there I was careful not to be seen incase anyone laughed at me.

"No, that's not right. You were supposed to look like a 'reindeer'." said Rosette.

"But these are the only horns I could find." Chrono indicated.

"You can do better than that." she replied.

I opened the door and stepped in.

"Ta-daaa!" I exclaimed.

"Hey, you look good in that." said Rosette when she saw me.

"Thanks!" I grinned, then noticed Chrono, "And I'm surprised to see _you_ in that costume."

Chrono stared, unimpressed. I stared right back.

"Right! Let's get to work!" said Rosette.

"You bet!" I responded.

"Okay!" was Chrono's reply.

The three of us were now outside riding on a coach being driven by horses. I sat in the back throwing the presents out to everyone we drove past.

"You're welcome!" I called out.

"Merry Christmas!" Rosette cheered.

"Have a merry Christmas!" said Chrono after her.

We all continued to ride across the town until we spotted Azmaria walking by.

"Hey! Azmaria!" Rosette called out to her.

Azmaria stopped and turned around to face us.

"So, what're you doing here?" I asked her.

"I was just..." she began.

"Why don't you come on in?" Chrono suggested.

"Um, sure." she replied.

I moved aside to make room for Azmaria to sit.

……

There was a night Christmas party and everyone was celebrating. Rosette was getting stuck into the food and I was tagging along with Azmaria explaining to her what Christmas was really about.

"Christmas is all about sharing, laughter and happy reunions." I said to her.

"So where can I find true Christmas?" she asked.

"It depends, just believe what is inside you, and that's where you'll find the real meaning."

"Thank you, Heidi!" she replied.

"For what?" I asked, surprised.

"For being the Apostle Guardian." She smiled.

"Uh, no need to thank me." I said, smiling back self-consciously, "But sure, anytime."

I notice Rosette eating the Christmas food like mad.

"Looks like Rosette found one of _her_ best things about Christmas." I stated.

We both watch her and laugh lightly.

"Everyone please settle down." I hear Sister Kate say.

Everyone went quiet, stopped what they were doing, and turned around to pay attention.

Father Remington explained, "Since Azmaria hasn't had a real Christmas, this year is dedicated to her."

"And as our Christmas present to you, and Heidi too," Sister Kate continued, "We have officially made you both a part of The Order."

Everyone cheered. I squealed with excitement to Azmaria who hugged me in return.

Near the end of the party, I found Rosette standing at the balcony. I wondered what she was doing there and walked over.

"Hey, Rosette." I greeted her, "Something bothering you?"

"Huh? Oh, it's nothing." She looked back over the balcony, "It's just that I'm really going to miss this place once we leave."

I turned my head to look in the same direction she was looking, "Yeah...well just remember, we'll find him soon enough."

"You really think so?" she asked.

I nodded, "Mm-hm! I've always known so. If we try hard enough, we'll get there for sure."

"I just thought…maybe it'll be better…if Joshua were here for Christmas next year too." she said.

"Yeah!" I replied with enthusiasm.

……

Soon it was the end of the party and everyone had gone to bed except for Sister Anna and I who stayed behind to clean up.

Sister Anna yawned, "I'm so tired, after all that partying."

I giggled, "You can go to bed if you want you know."

"But that would leave you here to clean up the mess alone."

I smiled, "Don't worry. It's really no problem."

She yawned again, "Alright. Goodnight then."

"Goodnight."

She exited the room leaving me with a few torn gift wraps and ribbons lying around. I was putting them into piles when I heard a voice.

"Heidi? Is that really you?"

I froze and turned around. "(_That voice sounded kind of familiar._)"

Then I stood up and faced the direction of where it came from.

"(_It can't be…_) Joshua?"

He stepped out onto the moonlit floor, wearing loosely worn formal wear.

"Yes, it _is_ you." he uttered.

I just stood there in amazement. I opened my mouth to speak when he hushed me to be quiet.

"Noone must know I'm here." said Joshua.

"Of course they need to know!" I snapped, "ROSETTE needs to know! We've been searching for you for four years!"

I started crying at this point. "Four! Long! Years, Joshua!"

He walked up to me and took me into his arms.

"Don't be sad." he said, "We'll be reunited when the time is right."

I began to cry into his shoulder.

"Stop that, you'll stain his shirt." came a girl's voice I hadn't heard before.

I stopped crying and saw her, a dark-haired girl in a conspicuous maid outfit. I freed myself from Joshua's grasp and readied a spell in my hands.

"Who are you?" I asked her.

"Lord Joshua, time is up." She said, ignoring me.

"So soon? I only just got here. I guess lord Aion had his word." he replied.

He made his way to her and I saw the rag still tied around his wrist.

"Joshua!" I called out, "That rag around your wrist! It's the promise we made a long time ago! You can't have forgotten!"

Joshua stopped, before he circled to face me.

He smiled and said "I'll never forget. You always have been my best friend." Then he turned back and walked to where Fiore was standing.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

Joshua held his wrist up to his face and smiled again. "Somewhere far, but I will be safe."

With that Fiore cast a spell that surrounded them both, and they vanished.


	6. I swear to 'drunk' I'm not 'god'

_**This is one of the stories I transferred over from- blah blah blah -visit my profile for full details. Be aware that this was my FIRST time writing a fanfiction, EVER! So excuse me if the writing is a bit…well, 'off'. I would also like to thank the lovely reader(s) who added this story to their favorites list!**_

Disclaimer: _Chrono Crusade and all its characters rightfully belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama. x3_

* * *

**I swear to 'drunk' I'm not 'god'. (part 6)**

Whew! Took a LONG while for me to get this one done. Hope all you wombles enjoy like always. ^^ Oh, and remember, words in italics and brackets means they are "(_thinking_)".

***

I was riding in the car that belonged to a German Jewel Witch named Satella Harvenheit who sat across from me and the others.

" So where're we going?" Rosette asked.

"How many times do I have to tell you?! Like I told you, I'm inviting you to my place to reimburse you for the car. And... to express my apologies." Her long red hair slid over her shoulder as she turned her head to the window. "Actually, I didn't want to. But you guys insisted so..."

Rosette widened her eyes at the window she was looking through. "Wha...!"

I looked out to see a gigantic, luxurious, modern, mansion-looking building that the car was heading for. I also gave the same surprised look Rosette had.

"Holy Mary of Magdalene!" I exclaimed at the sight of it.

Everyone had already entered the building which had ornament displays and antiques all over the right places where they could be seen.

"Wow!" I said.

"Amazing!" said Azmaria after me.

"What a lot of precious ornaments!" said Rosette after Azmaria.

" The house of Harvenheit is a large trader of ornaments." Satella stated, "And – after my mother wed into the family – of jewelry too."

The voice of an old man finished Satella's story for her. "Satella inherited everything after the master passed away."

Chrono moved his eyes in the direction of the voice and saw an old man standing there wearing a tuxedo, gloves and all. He had a moustache that hid his soft smile.

"This is the family butler, Steiner." Satella indicated.

He lifted his hand to his chin. "I am pleased to see you have returned unscathed milady."

"(_He seems like a nice old guy._)" I thought.

"I am very well aware of the incident...I must thank you all for your aid." The butler glanced at the rest of us, "I assume you'd all like a change of clothing before dinner?"

I was surprised but when the rest of us looked at our clothes and noticed all the patches and smudges of dirt…we knew what he meant.

I shrugged, "Well, what do you expect after all that fighting? (_Can't understand how Satella made it out though…_)"

I had to admit, the battle we had with the awakened Pharaoh and his mummy followers earlier was a pretty rough one. That was kind of how we met Satella. She dropped in just in the middle of our last mission and left us in awe at the powers she possessed as a Jewel Witch. Her relationship with Rosette went off with a rough start, with them arguing every two seconds whenever they were in eachother's vicinity.

_There was nothing left of the awakened Pharaoh except a gaping hole in the ground from where Chrono finished him off._

_"Holy cow!" Rosette shouted, and ran towards Chrono, "What was that creepy – what's with the wounds all over your body?!"_

_"Azmaria, are you okay?" I asked, facing her._

_"Yes, I'm fine." she answered._

_Rosette sighed. "Guess this just isn't our week, huh?"_

_"Indeed." replied Chrono._

**_*SHOOM*_**

_I stiffened at the presence of another spiritual being. When I turned my head I noticed Satella had her jewel summon creature out, and was pointing its sword at Chrono. There was a serious look on her face._

_"You still have not given me an answer." She said, "That devil I saw ten years ago…was it you?"_

_Chrono gave his reply calmly. "…I was in deep slumber at the time. I was sealed away in a tomb…and remained there for fifty years."_

_"He only awakened four years ago." said Rosette, stepping in, "I don't know what happened ten years ago, but…I was the one who roused Chrono from his sleep. So he's definitely not the devil you're looking for."_

_Satella paused momentarily, before she finally said, "…I believe you."_

_"Heh, of course ya have ta believe us!" Rosette said firmly._

_With that, the jewel summoned creature faded from existence, and Satella let out a sigh of relief. So did I, to be honest._

I thought, "(_She's almost…just like me._)"

All of us were given particular pieces of clothing and had gone to change into them.

Rosette had emerged wearing a formal vintage dress with frilled sleeves.

" Hee…" she grinned.

"What is it?" Satella asked.

"Oh, nothing..." she replied, "Just that I hardly get to wear something like this."

Azmaria and Chrono were also dressed in their given clothes.

"A sailor suit?" Chrono felt dubious in his new outfit.

"Thank you for lending us these clothes." said Azmaria.

I wore a dress that was similar to what Rosette was wearing, but it was another color and its design was different in some areas. My hands were behind my back as I checked out my outfit.

"(_I can't help but feel like an aspect of 'royalty'._)" I shuddered.

Everyone was seated at a table that had all its food, utensils and candles set up neatly.

"I take back everything I've said about you, you're a _nice_ person!" Rosette said to Satella as she sat down.

"I can't believe you're so simple minded!" Satella replied, "Oh well, let's eat up before the food gets cold."

Rosette laughed and took a sip of the drink from her wine glass. When she tasted it she spewed it back out so that it soaked Chrono's face. I attempted to refrain myself from laughing and picked up the bottle the drink had come from to read the label.

"Th-this is WINE!" I exclaimed.

"Hmm? You don't like red wine..?" Satella asked bluntly.

" Don't you know there's something called the Prohibition Act in this country?" Rosette said, rather unimpressed.

Satella laughed. "Such ridiculous laws need not be followed."

"And what's more, I'm underaged." said Rosette.

Satella chuckled and put her hand to her chest referring to herself proudly. "So what? I'm underaged too...I'm 19!"

"What? You're kidding me! Y-You're 19 years old?" Rosette exclaimed, then muttered, "You don't look that young."

Satella flinched back at her remark, offended.

I picked up my glass of wine and studied it carefully. "Well..I guess there's no harm in having just a little."

~Half an hour later~

"Bring on another!" Rosette, Satella and I shouted at the same time.

"Gawd! Thish stuff ish great! ***hic*** I never knew!" said Rosette.

"Ahh…" Satella began, "Thensh your life hash veen in bain! ***hic* **" she giggled.

" Umm...I think that's enough." Azmaria stated, looking worried for us, "That's one drop too many."

"Aww...donsh worry Ashhh-maria!" I hiccupped, "I shwear to drunk I'm not gawd."

"Comsh and shjoin ush Azzy!" Rosette suggested.

"Bottomsh up!" said Satella.

Chrono and Steiner were standing by watching the party go on.

"Umm, shouldn't you stop them..Mr Steiner?" asked Chrono.

Steiner had been awoken from his daydream. "Forgive me for being unable to accede for your request sir...it has been quite some time since I have seen the Mistress this happy."

Rosette had playfully clung to Azmaria, not letting her escape, while Satella and I laughed and hiccupped as we watched her.

"Over the years," said Steiner to Chrono, "The Mistress has built a wall around her heart, not allowing anyone to break through it...that is why she does not have a single friend – until now."

Chrono smiled with impression. Suddenly, Satella grabs Chrono by the head. "What are you shmiling about, BOYYY? HMM??"

"That conduct is unbecoming of you milady." Steiner coughed.

Satella drunkily (is there such a word?) gazes at Chrono. "Aww...what doshhit matter?"

" Um..she couldn't..by any chance..be a.." Chrono looked tentative.

"Yes..." Steiner answered, "The Mistress seems to have a taste for young boys."

"A pedophile??!" cried Chrono, trying to escape Satella's grasp.

Then, Satella recovered from her drunkenness and sat down, letting him go. "I thought I'd already found him..but..ten years..and still no ideas of his whereabouts. I'm getting tired."

She looked in the direction of a family photo sitting on the table beside her. "Dad..mum..sis..I..feel like..giving up…"

Watching, I felt sad for her, "Satella..I'm..so sorry. "

Rosette appeared behind Satella and immediately ruined the sad atmosphere by giving her a very hard NOOGIE!

"OWOWOWOW!" she exclaimed, "What's this for??!"

Rosette replied "What kinda crap're you shprouting?" then she let go and said, "Lisshen up! ...And get dis into your schick shkulls!"

"Now she's completely drunk." said Chrono, "What a powerful aura."

"Now life – " Rosette hiccupped again, "Life is a race against time!"

"You are spewing such nonsense because you've still got plenty of time." Satella snapped.

Rosette kept going, still drunk, "But to those who don't, if they don't try their best…there'll be NO time for regrets." She fainted and landed on the ground with a thud. "...like..me..who has..little time..left – ZZZZZZzzzz…"

Chrono bent down and piggy-backed her to the stairs. "Heh heh..Please excuse us, she's in need of some fresh air."

They both left the room.

"What's with that girl? Preaching like she's some pastor!" Satella huffed.

"You're wrong!" Azmaria shouted, seemingly out of the blue. "Rosette...Rosette is…"

There was silence, which made me feel uncomfortable.

"You've misunderstood her." I said.

I, with the help of Azmaria, told Satella the whole story.

"So…she sold her soul willingly?" said Satella.

"Yes." Azmaria nodded, "So she can find her brother."

"And I wasn't guardian enough to do anything." I said, and bent down to punch the floor, "So STUPID!! Urrh!"

Azmaria looked my way, "Heidi?"

"I could never protect any apostle." Tears formed as I remembered, "I couldn't even protect my friends in the village!"

"Guardian Heidi..." Azmaria said to me.

"Sorry," I muttered, "I don't enjoy sounding so noble."

Satella thought for a moment. "Heidi...meaning noble."

I looked up from where I was kneeling. "What are you saying?"

"Heidi is a German name, its meaning is just what you are." she said, smiling.

I got up and faced her. "Thank you...I guess." Then I found myself pulling the ragged headband I wore off my head to look at it, thinking, "(_We'll be together again soon, Joshua._)"

* * *

**Love to see everybody stay tuned! And tell me if your liking it. xP**


	7. Marionette Train

_**This is one of the stories I transferred over from my other website. (visit my profile for full details) Be aware that this was my FIRST time writing a fanfiction, EVER! So excuse me if the writing is a bit…well, 'off'. Oh, another thing. The spells I'm using in this fanfic are from the Orphen series. This is because, while writing the story, I was originally planning to make a Chrno Crusade-Orphen crossover afterwards as a sequel to this one. But as it turns out, I never really got around to it. Many thanks to the people who reviewed and are following this story. Please carry on with your support!**_

Disclaimer: _Chrono Crusade and all its characters rightfully belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama. x3_

* * *

**Marionette Train (part 7)**

"(_We'll be together again soon, Joshua._)"

I suddenly remembered the time when Joshua visited me on the night of the Christmas celebration. I thought of Rosette and the fact that she should know about it. I got up and walked out the entrance to the hall and faced the stairs where Rosette and Chrono were sitting.

"What is it?" Satella asked when she saw me.

"It's Rosette, she has a right to know." I replied.

"To know...what?" asked Azmaria.

I suddenly realised what I was saying. "Uh...it – it's personal."

As I walked down the hall to meet her at the stairs something made me pause in the middle. Rosette was resting her head on Chrono's shoulder and muttering in her unconsciousness.

"Mmmm…Joshua..."

Chrono hugged her warmly in an attempt to soother her pain. "We'll find him soon...real soon.

Satella was touched by Rosette's uncertain and unhappy state.

"...Steiner, I'm moving my operations to the West Coast." She said.

Steiner gave her a look.

"All this while, I've been waiting for clues to come to me." She softly smiled. "It's time I look for the clues myself."

Steiner nodded in response. "Understood."

I still stood in my spot and was about to walk forward when I heard Rosette wake from her unconsciousness. "Urrr...HOOT!"

She stretched her arm in the direction of the line-up of porcelain pots on the stairs and bumped the side of the first one making it bump the one next to it and...

***KRAK-KLINK-BONK-CRASH-BAM-CLINK BONK-BING-BANG-KRASH-KLINKLINKLINK***

Satella, Steiner, Chrono, Azmaria and I all stared in shock as all the pots broke altogether.

I scratched the side of my cheek with a finger. "Oh! I know!"

I pointed my hand in the direction of the massacred collection of pots. "I heal you, scar of the setting sun."

With that, all the bits and pieces that were on the stairs began to float and turn back into their usual forms. Soon there was a line-up of undisturbed pots on the stairs again.

"S-simply amazing." Chrono muttered.

I turned around. "Now that that's settled, how about that mission to the West-Coast eh? " I winked in Satella's direction.

"Uh – yes." She said.

……

Sister Kate is on the phone talking to Rosette.

"Wh-what?! You're saying you went to someone's house to get compensation for the car but ended up causing damage worth TEN TIMES that amount??!!"

Rosette was looking mortified. " Umm...something like that, but the guardian took care of it..and..I have a terrible hangover too. URGH!!"

I was standing by, listening in, and I couldn't help but giggle.

~The train station~

"C'mon! Hurry UP!" I shouted.

We were all tearing across the station platform fearing that we would be late for the train that was departing REAL soon.

"Wait for me! I'm wearing high heels y'know!" Satella called out after us.

Then we heard the station announcer declare, "Due to some repair works to be carried out on the railway tracks, the train 'Capitol Limited' heading towards Chicago and Washington will be departing..."

"I TOLD you to take breakfast at the station!" insisted Chrono.

"SHE was the one who said the trains are usually late by 2 to 3 hours!" Rosette replied angrily, pointing her finger at Satella.

The station announcer continued, "…in fifteen minutes at 17:30 sharp. Passengers, please be punctual in boarding the train."

We all shouted in unison as we dashed toward the train like speed demons, "WAAAAAAAAAAIIT---!!"

~Inside the train after boarding~

***TOOT TOOT* *CHUFF CHUFF CHUFF***

We were all on the ground tired and panting from all the running.

"I think...we've been…" Azmaria panted, "…tiring ourselves ever since we started out."

Chrono huffed in agreement "...Indeed."

Rosette wearily stood up with her hands on her knees. "Now, all that's left is to transfer to another train at Chicago."

"We should've taken the train from the very beginning." Chrono muttered quietly.

We all walked along the dining carriage.

"This way. Our seats are further back." Satella directed us.

"Hey, since we're here, how bout' we stop for a bite?" Rosette asked.

"ARE YOU A FOOD CONTAINER??!!" Satella snapped.

"Actually, I wouldn't mind staying either." I said.

Rosette had spotted a woman having trouble getting through the entrance to the carriage. She went over and helped the woman get her bag through the doorway letting her step through with it.

"Thank you very much, Sister." The woman replied.

Rosette smiled in response.

"So where're you off to with all that stuff?" I asked.

"Hmph...'stuff' she says." Rosette muttered.

"We're going back home to Pittsburgh." The woman replied, "That's why I have so many luggage with me."

She had a little boy shyly clinging to her side. "Say 'hi' Jimmy."

I smiled and waved at him myself, but that made him sidle behind her.

The woman handed Rosette a brown paper bag. "Here, take this. Go ahead, I've brought too many presents anyway."

Rosette beamed, "Wow! Thanks!"

The woman and her son walked down the carriage waving goodbye. "Bon Voyage!"

"Bye bye!" said the little boy.

Very soon we arrived at our seats. Azmaria observed the scenery outside the window.

"WOOOW! What a beautiful sunset!" she exclaimed.

Rosette took her seat across from Azmaria and smiled with content at the sunset. I took my seat beside her while Satella sat next to Azmaria. Leaving no room for Chrono.

I suddenly remembered my meeting with Joshua and thought now was the time to tell Rosette about it. I crossed my fingers on my lap and twiddled my thumbs while I thought about it.

"Uh...hey, Rosette?"

She turned away from the window to face me, "Hm? Yes?"

"I have to tell you something." I said hesitantly.

"Really? So, what is it?"

"Umm...it's kinda complicated. You know how I was the last person to go to bed on the night of the Christmas celebration?"

Rosette nodded.

"Well..something happened." I forced an awkward smile, "You see, it's about – "

***SLAM***

"YEEEEOOOW!" I cried out, "Watch where you put that thing ya dumb devil!"

Chrono had put the rifle box on my crossed fingers while I wasn't looking.

"Can't be helped." He said, "Hardly any room here!"

"In that case, you STAND the rest of the way!" I spat back.

"My, how cruel…such childish behaviour." Satella uttered. She patted her lap. "You can sit here Chrono, right on my lap."

Chrono flinched back, embarrassed.

I half giggled at Satella's suggestion. "(_Yeah, you tell 'im Satella._)"

Rosette was obviously not impressed. "Don't you have any sense of shame, you pervert?!"

"Wha...?" Satella responded, "SHUDDUP you DRUNKEN PREACHER! May I remind you that I was the one who paid for your train ticket?"

"Hey, I came up with some amount too!" said Rosette.

Azmaria was trying to distract herself by gazing at the window and humming to herself.

Rosette clutched the bag to her chest and turned away. "Nevermind! As your punishment I shall eat all this myself!"

Chrono stared, "What has that got to do with this!?"

Satella looked incredulous, "You're _still_ hungry?"

Rosette opened the bag and looked inside happily. "Ahhh..these muffins look yummy."

Then she saw something in the bag that made her gasp in horror.

"What's wrong?" Azmaria asked her.

"Hmm?" Rosette glanced up, "Ah..um..Urrghh..my stomach, scuse me I need to go to the washroom."

Satella scoffed, "HA! See? That's what you get for eating so much!"

"S-shuddup!" she replied, "Heidi, will you come with me?"

I looked at her and saw her face was different to what a person with a stomach ache would have.

"Uhh…yeah, sure." I got up and walked after her. "Are you sure you're okay?"

Rosette handed me the paperbag without a word. "Look in it."

I did as I was told and opened it to see a photo of Joshua and some words written on the side.

_My dear Sister Rosette,_

_I have something very important to tell you. Meet me in the dining carriage immediately. But please, bring the Guardian with you. And both of you come alone._

I noticed Rosette walk into a run ahead of me.

"Rosette, wait!" I called out after her.

The both of us were finally inside the dining carriage which was full of murmuring people. A familiar looking woman turned to see us and smiled. It was the same woman Rosette helped earlier.

"Uhh..." was all I managed to say.

"Why…How did you know about us? ANSWER ME!" Rosette demanded.

A man sitting at the table behind Rosette spoke, "Now, now. Just calm down."

Soon everyone around us had maniacal smiles on their faces.

"Welcome." They all said.

I stepped back closer to Rosette. "Rosette, did you know anything about this?"

She seemed to pause momentarily, as if recalling a past event.

"YOU!" she said suddenly, "You were at the Grand Central Station the other day!"

The woman we knew smiled more widely. "You can call me…the Marionette master. That's right. I told you we'd meet again, Sister Rosette."

I was too stunned to even move.


	8. Sword Of Light

_**This is one of the stories I transferred over from my other website. (visit my profile for full details) Be aware that this was my FIRST time writing a fanfiction, EVER! So excuse me if the writing is a bit…well, 'off'. **__**Oh, another thing. The spells I'm using in this fanfic are from the Orphen series. This is because, while writing the story, I was originally planning to make a Chrno Crusade-Orphen crossover afterwards as a sequel to this one. But, as it turns out, I never really got around to it.**_

_**Finally, to the lovely people who left splendid reviews and are still following this story, I can't thank you enough!**_

Disclaimer: _Chrono Crusade and all its characters rightfully belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama. x3_

**

* * *

**

Sword Of Light (part 8)

Chrono had been standing by watching Rosette and I looking concerned. I was lost in the intensity that I obviously did _not_ know he was behind us until he asked "Rosette, what's the matter?"

"GAH!" I flinched back, then turned around to see him, "Oh, it's you…" I stared at him, unimpressed.

"Ah..umm…" Rosette began, "The washroom door seems to be jammed...bummer I tell ya."

Chrono looked at Rosette with some suspicion when a boy suddenly bumped into him from behind.

"Oof!" the boy glanced up at Chrono, "Excuse me mister--have you seen my mommy?"

I bent down to look at the boy's face, "Aww…did you get separated?"

"Ooooh yes!" Rosette forced a thoughtful smile, "I saw her somewhere in the carriages at the back."

I shot her a sideways glance and whispered, "Way to go to get rid of him."

"Alright, let's go look for her." said Chrono.

"Okay!" the boy replied.

Chrono lead the boy by the hand towards the carriages at the back, but just as they left I could've sworn I saw an evil smirk on the kid's face.

"Heehee...that was a smart move." said a harsh, women's voice, "You've just saved that kid's life. You've made an interesting friend, Sister Rosette."

This made me spin around with outrage. "Who are you and what do you know about Joshua! Answer me!"

Rosette pulled up a chair at the table where the woman she helped before was sitting as the voice was coming from her. She sat down and crossed her arms and knees.

"I am fully aware of how psycho you can be..." Rosette said to her, "What do you want from me?"

"First...your gun and pocketwatch, please. Do not worry, Master Joshua has ordered that...you are to be unharmed." The woman ordered.

Rosette put her gun and pocketwatch on the table in front of her. I stood beside her chair.

"…How's Joshua?" we both asked at the same time.

"He's doing very well," she replied, "...after all...Lord Aion favours him."

There was a brief change in expression on the woman's face at the mention of 'Lord Aion', a look of jealousy? Possibly anger?

"(_Eh? That split-second change of expression..She..'hates' Joshua? What can I do? I haven't even mastered my strongest spell yet._)"

The woman picked up Rosette's pocket watch by the string, and said, "Anyway, this has turned out quite smoothly...now I can go back without any worries."

She snapped her fingers and there was a loud crash coming from the back of the carriage. I glanced out the window and gasped. "Rosette, look!"

"Oh, I forgot to tell you...your friends were not invited." said the woman, "You'll have to say your farewells to them now, I'm afraid..."

Rosette was against the window looking out panicky.

"That boy Chrono, he's a highly dangerous one...phew! Now I can breathe more easily." the woman pointed out.

"Um…that compliment I gave you for getting rid of him..." I muttered to Rosette, "I take it back."

"YAAAAAAAH!!" Rosette had grabbed her gun and was holding the woman down while holding the gun to her neck. She didn't look very happy.

"And..? What're you gonna do next?" asked the voice, which didn't come from the woman this time, "Fire at this woman? She just happens to be in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"SHUT UP!" Rosette shouted.

Suddenly I was grabbed by the arms and held back by two hostages.

"Let go of me!" I yelled.

"Poor little guardian…" said the voice, "A useless sorcerer who can't even master her own spells. What a pity…"

I groaned loudly in response.

"Remember, no matter what..they're just ordinary human beings."

"(_Damn..I can't attack these people. If I do, I'll be hurting them. Not the __voice__._)"

The woman being held down by Rosette was now sobbing and crying.

"Please, don't kill me! I have a child." She sobbed, "Jimmy..."

Rosette began to loosen her grip on her gun and the expression on her face had changed into a look of despair.

"Rosette…?" I tried.

Suddenly a wicked, raucous laughter erupted from all the people inside the carriage, "KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

"YES! That's it." said the voice, "THAT'S the expression I SO wanted to see!"

The woman grabbed Rosette's head and pulled her face closer to hers. I tried to break free from the hostages holding me back but I wasn't strong enough.

"Rosette!" I called.

"Sister of that detestable brat…" said the woman, "Now, what shall we play next?"

Another voice cut in, "I'm afraid playtime's over."

"Wha..?" I said.

***BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT***

The train had suddenly changed colour as if...

"Th-this is..." Rosette said, standing up.

"A barrier??" I finished for her.

"Yo! Miss me?"

We both looked in the direction of a window and saw that it was open because…Chrono is hanging there! I was surprisingly happy to see him.

"Dumb Devil!" I smiled.

"Chrono!" said Rosette.

"From your expression," he said, "I sensed something was wrong...later I found a bug on the kid's neck."

"Chrono," said Rosette, "How did you know I…"

Chrono swung into the train from the window and landed in front of her.

"You tend to speak in a flutter when you lie." He smiled at Rosette, "I know you inside-out."

"After all," she said, "We've been together for four years."

She put on a on a teary, yet relieved facial expression, before hugging Chrono out of the blue.

"Ack!" Chrono let out, as she hugged him.

They stayed hugging for quite a while.

I started to grin, "Oh, I see what's happening here. Hey, you two together?"

Rosette half blushed, "Uh – we should get going…" She shoved Chrono away from her.

"Right!" said Chrono, "First we stop this train."

"Then we meet up with the others." said Rosette.

I jumped in at the chance, saying, "And finally, we make that demoness PAY!!"

Rosette bent down to get her watch from the woman lying down when she saw that it -

"The watch...it's gone." She muttered.

"A little too...optimistic aren't we? I still have plenty of trump cards." Came the voice again.

We all spun around and started to run at this point.

"And the best part is...I have drawn a winning card!" it concluded.

Rosette kicked the door open to find a train guard hostage holding Azmaria by the neck and Satella was on the floor of the corridor, injured and tired out. Rosette pointed her gun at the hostages.

"Azmaria!" I called out, "I'm sorry, I should've stayed with you."

"Satella how did you let them defeat you so easily?!" Rosette asked, outraged.

"It's not like that Rosette, I'm sorry." replied Azmaria, "Satella was trying to protect me."

"Understand now?! EVERYONE on this train is my hostage!" the voice pointed out, "I can order them to their deaths…and they will obey without question! These girls were smart enough to end it!"

Rosette's expression changed when she heard Chrono speak.

"Still the same I see...'Marionette Master' Rizel!" he said.

"Now, shall we change the rules of the game?" said the voice.

I stayed firm and tried not to tremble.

"Dear Apostle Guardian," the voice began, "Kindly aim your hands at Chrono and Rosette, and cast your strongest spell."

They all glanced at me with concerned looks on their faces. My eyes widened.

"Chrono, Rosette, you shall both stand in the center. And you Heidi, shall fire."

I muttered quietly, "But I don't know my – "

"Oh, and I advise you not to miss. Because if you do, you'll hit the hostages, including the little apostle girl."

I gritted my teeth in anger.

"Now what sort of guardian would you be _then_? Kehehe...either way, you lose!"

"You haven't changed one bit, Rizel." said Chrono, taking a step forward, "Your methods are – "

"Silence!" The voice cut in, "I am talking to the Apostle Guardian! You are not FIT to talk to me!"

"Hmph..." said Chrono, who then took Rosette's hand and pulled her along until they stood together in the center.

"Do it Heidi…" he said, "There's no other way."

I stared at him wide-eyed, "But – "

"HEY!" Rosette shouted, "Do you know what you're saying..?"

Chrono saw her eye to eye and asked "Rosette…do you trust me?"

Rosette studied the look on Chrono's face while she contemplated this, ".....Yes."

"Then make sure you hit the target." said Chrono, to me.

"Ah! Of course!" the voice exclaimed.

"Well..okay then..." I answered hesitantly. I got into my sorcerer pose and concentrated my head as clearly as I could.

"No, don't..." I heard Azmaria say.

"Azmaria...please sing a song for us to send us on our way..." said Rosette, "The one you sang when we first met…"

As soon as I was ready, I cast my spell, "I release you, Sword of Light!"

***SHINNNG...BOOM!***

***

Another cliffhanger, MWAHAHAHA! That's all, wombles! So I hope you will be patient until my next chapter is done. Thanks to everyone who supported me!


	9. Speech of Loyalty, or is it?

_**This is one of the stories I transferred over from my other website. (visit my profile for full details) Be aware that this was my FIRST time writing a fanfiction, EVER! So excuse me if the writing is a bit…well, 'off'. **__**And incase you need reminding: The spells I'm using in this fanfic are from the Orphen series. This is because, while writing the story, I was originally planning to make a Chrno Crusade-Orphen crossover afterwards as a sequel to this one. But as it turns out, I never really got around to it. Many thanks to the people who reviewed and are following this story. Please carry on with your support!**_

Disclaimer: _Chrono Crusade and all its characters rightfully belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama. x3_

**

* * *

**

**Spiderwoman! Speech of Loyalty...or is it? (part 9)**

***SHIINNNG...BOOM!***

Rosette and Chrono were pushed backward forcefully on impact.

Azmaria watched in horror and hesitated for a bit, but listened to Rosette. With teary eyes, she started to sing.

"Star of Bethlehem, star up high…Miracle of the midnight sky…Let your luminous life of heaven better our hearts..."

Chrono dashed forward and had grabbed a hostage holding Azmaria, pulling Rosette aside along with the hostage. My spell crashed and rumbled against the walls of the train. Azmaria was free from the hostages grasp and landed on the ground with her feet.

"FOOLS!" the voice exclaimed, "You may have saved a single hostage, but I still have plenty of my marionette....?!"

"Lads and gents, the apostle has landed." I declared.

"NOW AZMARIA! Sing with all your heart!" Rosette shouted, "Just like when we first met...when you first unleashed your power!"

***SHOOOOMMM...FSSSSS***

……

The force-fielded carriage was busy and bustling with people murmuring amongst eachother about the recent event. Azmaria lay across two dining chairs, exhausted from unleashing her power while I stood by her.

"I'm so sorry..." she said, "I'm always causing trouble.."

"Trouble? HAH!" I scoffed, "I have no idea what you're talking about. Look! You saved all these people by yourself!"

"I still can't believe...that such a monster actually exists!" said a male passenger to one of the train's guards.

"I'm still not clear on what happened, but one thing's for sure…" the train guard replied "We have a serious problem on our hands...we've lost contact with the drivers, and the emergency brakes aren't working."

The crowd continued to ramble while some two young boys about my own age stood from a distance watching Chrono hang around Rosette, Azmaria, Satella and I.

"Hey, how's a shorty like that magnetizing himself on hot chicks like them?" one of them asked.

The other boy observed. "I've got my dibs on the red-head."

"Which one?"

"The tall one."

"Ohh...that one."

"She's got it going on..."

They both laugh.

Rosette stood up, determined. Satella and I stood up after her.

"C'mon! Let's go!" said Rosette.

"Listen people! We're going to stop this train!" Satella announced.

"Stay in this carriage! Stay with eachother." I ordered, and then turned to Azmaria, "Wait here Azzy, we'll be back in no time!"

Azmaria waved farewell and smiled in response.

As we all walked along the hallway I felt the rag around my head and almost forgot that I was wearing it. I took it off and I was about to put it back on properly when the state of the material caught my eye. It was dirt and blood stained; blood from...

I pushed the memory out of my mind and went back to tying it back on my head as a headband. Which made me remember –

"Rosette!" I shouted suddenly.

"Yes?" she replied, and turned her head towards me.

"I nearly forgot, I think I should tell you now." I said.

"What?" she asked, confused, and then remembered, "Ohh…that."

"Uh-huh." I nodded, "Until a certain SOMEBODY –" I glared at Chrono, "– slammed a heavy firearm case onto my lap – no, wait – it was my HANDS!"

"Well, I'm sorry." He replied.

I was still too angry to stop there because my temper was so bad. "No kidding!" I stomped heavily on his foot.

"ACK!" he let out, "What was that for? I was only apologizing!"

"Well it doesn't look like your trying now." I said to him. "Dumb devil…"

"Stupid sorcerer..." he muttered.

"What did you want to talk about Heidi?" Rosette cut in.

I glanced at her in amazement, and then realized,"Oh – yeah – well – I WAS alone on that night, but then I suddenly wasn't."

"What do you mean?" she asked.

In a serious tone, I told her, "I had an unexpected visit from Joshua."

The whole party froze and went quiet.

"...What?" was Rosette's response.

"It was an awkward reunion, I'll tell you that." I told her, "All he talked about was...it's personal."

"Tell me! What did he say!?" she demanded.

"It was only between US and we were so young when it happened!" I explained, "But I guess I'll have to tell you anyway...We made a promise that we'd always be friends, that's all!"

Rosette let out a sigh. "Sorry. It's just, after what happened, I'm so worked up about finding him."

"You and I both, Rosette." I said to her.

Rosette grinned in response, "Hm...AAH! I forgot the watch!" she slapped her forehead.

"Idiot!" exclaimed Chrono, "I can't believe you're THAT forgetful!"

Satella didn't share the same reaction as they did, "So you left it behind…big deal."

Rosette panicked "Whaddaya mean 'Big Deal'?!"

We all heard a soft skittering noise, then without warning the windows and the ceiling above us exploded, sending bits and pieces flying everywhere! Rosette and I ducked and shielded our faces while Chrono pushed Satella's face into the floor in attempt to protect her too.

I immediately stood up and cast my spell. "Sword of Light!"

And sent a blast at the open ceiling while Rosette made multiple shots from her gun in the same direction, but our attacks hit nothing.

"Dammit!" said Rosette, "Where is she?"

"Surprise..." Threads of web wrapped around me and I was pulled up into the open ceiling.

"Heidi!" Rosette called.

The same thing then happened to Rosette however.

"Rosette!" Chrono called.

I landed with a thud on the top of the train as Rosette landed after me. I sat up to see who it was and saw a mysterious figure on eight legs. She looked human, but her spider-like features were abnormal. The hysterical look on her face twisted into a smile.

"Ahh...we meet at last." I heard her say.

Rosette spoke through gritted teeth with a string of web still around her throat. "The Marionette Master!"

***CLANK***

I turned to see where the noise came from and saw the carriage behind the one we were on was trailing away from us. I was stunned.

"That takes care of them. Now...shall we start our cross-country journey?" said the abnormal woman, whom Chrono named Rizel.

"Light blade!" I made a 'V' sign with two fingers put together and a light beam appeared on them. I used it to cut my way out of the threads of web that held me, and helped Rosette after myself.

"Who do you think you are?" I asked Rizel.

"Have no fear." She replied, "We will move to San Francisco more quickly, your precious life-long friend is waiting for you there."

"It's just the three of us now...let the drivers go!" Rosette shouted.

Rizel evily grinned at her request. "I...ATE them ALL."

Rosette was getting impatient.

"Rosette, no!" I called out.

Without hesitation she sent multiple shots at Rizel with her gun, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

***TATATATATATATATATATA***

"I can't forgive you, I WON'T forgive you!" she yelled.

In that split-second, I thought hard about what she said, and knew she was right.

"Because of me!" I shouted, "Your other ally took SO many innocent lives! My hometown! My friends! Just because of ME!"

"Oh, that incident?" replied Rizel, "He did a very good job. So, whatcha you gonna do about it, Guardian? You should know by now those bullets cannot hurt me."

Rosette reloaded her gun. "Okay then..how 'bout this? Gospel Bullet!"

"So you've dealed out your trump card. It must be very powerful...but can you use it from where you're standing..?"

Rosette's expression changed to a face of uncertainty. With that, Rizel made her nails grow longer and reach out to Rosette. I ran and stood in front of Rosette and tried a shielding spell.

"Halo armour!" I announced.

A shell of energy surrounded the front of me and her nails were ineffective against it.

"Surrender!" Rizel declared, "You can't hold back forever!"

I grimaced when I heard her. "(_No...what if she's right?_)"

"No, Heidi!" Rosette cried out.

"AAAAAAAAHHH!" I was screaming.

My shield had faded and the nails tore at my skin ripping my clothes to shreds, soon I was covered in cuts that had blood flowing from every one. I moaned in pain and collapsed on the roof of the train. Rosette gasped in dismay.

"KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA...!" Rizel laughed. "You can relax now, I'm done toying with you."

I looked up at her from where I was lying.

"The BRAT..I mean..Master Joshua wants you alive...I still can't believe I have to take orders from a mere human."

I muttered through my pain. "Don't talk about him that way..."

"You dare to defy me??"

I staggered to my feet and partly healed my wounds with my magic. "There..that's better."

"WHAT??!!" exclaimed Rizel.

"I haven't finished yet!" I snapped, "Listen, Joshua may be a little annoying at times, and I can tell you we've been through a lot. He can be annoyingly observant, stupid and viciously cunning…but his intentions are good!" I continued to speak; getting happier with each sentence, "Of course he's a loser that reads Western stories and is into Sci-Fi. Jeez, he's a real supernatural freak too! You could say he believed every bit of nonsense you told him!" I pointed to the headband around my head. "See this here? It's a token. We promised we'd be friends for all time! If you've seen it, he has something like this tied around his wrist." And then I finally concluded, "I admire him for all he is!"

There was a long awkward silence, before Rizel finally said, "...I see.....so you _love_ him."

I blushed, "NGH?"

Then I started waving my hands in front of my face in a panicky way. "Ehehehe – no – it's not like that! We're really close but not in that way!" I grabbed the back of my neck, laughing nervously. "Hahahahaha!"

"Then perhaps it would be a good idea to kidnap you now. Because of your detestable 'lover' my life is ruined! Kidnapping you might help, it might draw the brat's attention more to you then to Lord Aion."

Rosette whispered to herself quietly, "And then you'd have Aion all to yourself again."

"Lord Aion...why?" Rizel muttered.

"You're lonely too, aren't you?" I said, "You can't help being apart from this Aion guy because you 'love' him. But he doesn't return your effections because he's too busy with Joshua."

"Silence!" Rizel let off a hoard of spiders that came crawling towards me, making skittering noises and they approached. "I shall let you indulge in the pleasures of being a marionette. Enjoy, sorcerer!"

"I send fourth, sisters of destruction!" Three energy balls flew from my hand at the same time and went for the spiders! Rosette spotted an antenna tower in the distance. She launched her hook-shot at the tower. It shot past me and Rizel, then hooked around the tower frame.

I was astounded. "Rosette! What're you doing?!"

"Waiting for a close range target!" she called.

"AAAHH!" I heard Rizel scream.

I turned back and saw that the rope that was wrapped around Rizel had pulled her closer and her claws (or spider legs?) scratched across the roof. When she was right in front of me, I cast my spell.

"Good thinking, Rosette. Sword of LIGHT!"

***PODOOOOOOOOOOM***

Rizel was violently blown away after the hit and the train was vibrating very strongly. Rosette and I began to lose our balance and slid off the side of the train.

I attempted to cast magic that would soften my fall. "Ngh...Grhh!"

***SHIINNG***

A bright light surrounded me and I lost sight of Rosette.

……

That was when I realized I was standing on a flying creature. I saw Satella at the front, she looked like she was controlling the thing.

"Where is Rosette?!"

I spun around to see Chrono sitting beside me; it was him who asked the question.

"Hey!" I said, "I don't know! I was trying to soften our fall and I made this bright light, then next thing I know I'm standing here!"

"Are you alright?" he asked, "...Is _she_ alright?"

"Do I LOOK like I'm alright?" I exclaimed, "I've just been 'nailed' by a big ugly Spiderwoman out for vengeance! I'm not! And...Rosette was completely unharmed when I left."

I suddenly heard a voice from the train. It was Rizel, but she sounded sad and less angry than before. "We 'sinners' have nowhere else to go! So even if you..favour the brat over me... FOUND YOU!"

We all saw Rosette dodge Rizel's flying nails and fall off the wall of the train she clung to.

"Rosette!" I cried out, "Chrono, save her!"

Chrono ran to where she fell and caught her by the shoulders as she landed. Rosette turned to see who it was.

"Chrono!"

"Uh – sorry, Rosette. I guess I teleported by accident." I smiled awkwardly at her.

"Wha-WHAT IS THIS??" Rizel wondered.

"Tiffer fisch! Ascend!" Satella commanded her jewel creature.

I looked up on the roof of the train and saw that Rizel had the bottom half of her body ripped from her and rivers of blood formed behind her.

"Am I...really that powerful?" I muttered.

Rizel was angry and insane! She shot her nails at Rosette and before I knew it -

"Rosette! NOW!" Chrono shouted.

The nails were nearing, the speed of Satella's summoned creature was slowing down.

I shouted through gritted teeth. "FIRE, ROSETTE!"

Rosette was motionless.

"ROSEEETTE!!" Chrono and I both shouted at the same time.

"AAAAAAAAHH!" she screamed, before she pulled the trigger.

***BAKOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMM***

A gigantic cloud of smoke appeared as a cause of the carriage exploding rose and thickened. Satella landed her creature in a small valley where the train bridge crossed.

Somewhere, we heard Rizel's voice again. "Keheehee..did you think..that the game was over..? You're wrong..it has only just begun..."

Her voice had weakened and I suddenly felt sad for her.

"But…it's a pity I can't witness it with my own eyes..." she uttered.

We were all focused on Chrono's open palm in which he was holding the last of Rizel's marionette spiders.

"...Rizel, it's me. What does Aion want with Joshua?" he asked.

"And this time, answer the question!" I said.

"Shh..!" said Satella.

"Sorry." I replied.

"Chrono…" Rizel began, "You must..not..get near..Lord Aion...Do you still not understand? Our dream..the dream of the 'sinners' remains the same. To be truly free and liberated..When all the apostles are gathered together…"

"(_Apostles...gathered..?_)"

"Kehehe..you'd better move fast, Guardian..I was supposed to bring you back..to placate the brat. With those horns.. the Apostle Joshua..can easily fall..under 'its' influence..and so..to us..he has become..a double-edged sword.."

"(_'It'??_)"

"'IT'? What is 'IT'??" asked Rosette.

"Pandaemonium." Rizel answered.

Rizel went quiet for a moment. The rest of us stilled to listen.

"....Lord..Ai..on..I can't..assist you..anymore.." Her voice became so weak, I had to strain to hear. "...Forgive me....."

The spider in Chrono's hand went still and no longer looked lively. All of us just stood there, contemplating in silence.

……

All of us finally arrived where the train had stopped.

There were all these questions circling my head. Joshua, an Apostle? Who IS Aion? And what is...Pandaemonium?

Azmaria ran into a hug in Rosette's arms and I saw Rosette turn her eyes to Chrono, who had been gazing down the railroad track. I turned and pondered the thought about Joshua being one of the apostles.

"(_Joshua...if we're gonna keep our promise, and if you really are one of the Apostles, then it's about time that I start watching over you myself. The way a Guardian should._)"

***

That's it wombles! Wow, I used a lot of sound effects in this one. And that random addition I added about the two boys observing Chrono's popularity with the girls. LOL! Part 10 will be coming out soon enough, if you've got patience over the waiting period. ;)


	10. Dumb Devil speaks the Truth

_**This is one of the stories I transferred over from my other website. (visit my profile for full details) Be aware that this was my FIRST time writing a fanfiction, EVER! So excuse me if the writing is a bit…well, 'off'. Woohoo! Part ten! Part ten part ten part ten! *jumps around in randomness* Thank you, wombles! *continues to jump around in randomness***_

Disclaimer: _Chrono Crusade and all its characters rightfully belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama. x3_

**

* * *

**

**Dumb-Devil speaks the Truth (part 10)**

.:Chicago, 7pm:.

We were all sitting in a restaurant/hotel together, waiting for Rosette who was away to finish a phonecall with Sister Kate.

"Maybe she's getting an earful again." said Azmaria.

"To think that a fierce tigress is being reduced to a meek 'pussycat' in front of her boss." Satella stated mockingly.

The entrance door slammed open to show Rosette standing there looking very displeased, she'd obviously heard the comment Satella made about her. She ran over and gave Satella a big bad NOOGIE!

"This is all YOUR fault!" she shouted, "All this wouldn't have happened if you'd agree to go to the church."

" Ow ow OW! What, and stay in that poor downtrodden place? Over my dead body!" Satella exclaimed.

Rosette looked at the dining table you all sat at and saw empty dishes and food scraps. "AAH! You ate everything!"

"Yup! Tastes good too." Satella added.

" Sorry..." said Azmaria, "You were gone an awful long time so..."

"Hey hey HEY!" I shouted.

Rosette attempted to pick another fight with Satella but was held back by Azmaria, with a little help from me.

"....Hey, where's Chrono?" Rosette asked.

Satella shrugged, "He said he was tired..and went back to his room."

I sat back down and gave her more details. "Dumb Devil has been out-of-sorts ever since that incident...he seems troubled."

Azmaria asked Rosette straight away. "Rosette, do you know what's wrong with him?"

"That's right, there must be something bugging him." said Satella.

Rosette winked "This guy always has a lot on his mind...alright! I'll go check on him."

She turned and left.

"Gee…I hope he's not mad at me for constantly arguing with him on the train." I said.

"That is true, you two have had a few issues between eachother." Satella stated.

"When will it stop?" Azmaria asked.

"He's been bugging me for a while and I've always gotten mad at him, and there's no way I can stop myself from getting angered easily...who knows..?" I said.

We all sighed hopelessly.

"(_Though it's because of __his__ horns that Joshua lost his mind._)" I thought to myself.

It was hard for me to understand the first time round; that Chrono was in fact, a devil. He and Rosette filled me in on the full story during my early days at The Order.

"_You're kidding me!" I exclaimed, "That's why – "_

"_That's why you suddenly sensed something strange about me on the first day. It was your sorcerous instincts telling you I was…different somehow." said Chrono._

"_And also why…Joshua went missing that night." Rosette added solemnly, "It was __Chrono's__ horns that Joshua accepted."_

_I shook my head in disbelief, "Then…" I turned to Chrono, and found myself glaring hatefully at him._

"_What's the matter?" he asked, concerned._

"_What's the MATTER?!" I echoed him scornfully, "It's all YOUR fault! If you hadn't showed up when you did, Joshua would never have –"_

"_Heidi, no!" Rosette held me back by the arms before I could possibly attack Chrono, "It was an old ally of Chrono's that lent Joshua those horns. He's the __real__ enemy here!"_

_Chrono stood up calmly, "I understand what you may be assuming at first, but you and I are on the same side. I assure you."_

"_And YOU!" I glanced angrily at Rosette, shaking her grip off of me, "Selling your soul like that! I know you did it to save Joshua too, but I – "I lowered my head and marched irritably to the door, "I just can't accept it!"I then left the room._

We sorted things out a while afterward, but it still bothers me. You could say…I partly _blamed_ that dumb devil for Joshua's disappearance.

.:Hallway of dormitory doors:.

Satella had her ear on the door to the room where Rosette was with Chrono. We could all hear muffled voices of the two of them speaking but they were fairly clear.

"She's been in there waaaay too long. I wonder what they're doing right now?" Satella asked.

"Umm...I think it's not nice to disturb them." said Azmaria.

I was standing by, watching and listening in. Though my ear wasn't against the door like Satella was.

"From the way you were curled up I could tell you were having a bad dream...wanna tell me about it?" said Rosette.

"(_So devils do dream too._)" I thought.

"I…" Chrono began.

"Never mind, it's okay." Said Rosette, "Actually, there're many things I've always wanted to ask you..but it doesn't matter anymore. You've lived for so long, so you must've been through a lot. Before we even met..so.. no matter how long it takes, I'll wait..until the day you decide to tell me."

Chrono paused momentarily before he spoke again, ".....Rosette, I – "

***CRASHHH***

I jumped at the sound of a glass window breaking.

"What the..?" Rosette exclaimed.

"HWEEEHEEHEE! Found youuuu...SEE? Me nose goooooodd…" said a voice almost too distorted to be recognized as normal.

"SINERRRRR! Hornless demon CHRONO..!" said another similar voice after it.

"Pursuers!" Chrono indicated.

Rosette kicked the door open Azmaria, Satella and I moved aside and quickly followed the sprinting Chrono and Rosette.

"Wha – HEY! What's going on?!" Satella asked.

"This area is too confined..we're at a disadvantage here!" said Chrono, "Keh! They sure know how to pick a place and time to fight!"

Rosette loaded her gun as everyone headed for a tall window. "This calls for..."

We crashed through the glass window altogether.

***KABOOM***

"…a tactical retreat!" Rosette finished.

"AAAAAAAAAHH!" We all screamed, falling down the building and landed in a car in a clump.

***KRUNCH***

Rosette reached for the steering wheel. "What luck!"

"ACK! My hips!" Satella groaned.

A man had spotted Rosette driving the car and ran over to stop her. "Stop! Thief!"

Both pursuers on their demonic batwings flew towards the car chasing after it at top speed.

"They're closing in on us!" I shouted, "And why the HECK are we running away?!"

"We don't have a choice! It's suicidal to take on them without proper ammunition. And what's more, we're short of ammo!" said Rosette.

"Why don't we head for the Church?" Azmaria asked.

"Good idea! We can restock ammunition there." Chrono stated.

"Um..there's one tiny problem..." Rosette began, "I have absolutely no idea how to get there. In fact, I don't even know where we're going now..."

Azmaria, Satella, Chrono and I were all stunned, "WHAAAT?!"

"Hey! Cut me some slack alright?!" said Rosette, "I've never been here before so how the hell would I know?!"

The windscreen cracked across the surface and I saw the pig-like demon gripping the side of it with his claws.

"URGH!" Satella attempted to prepare her summoning jewel, "Laden!"

Rosette rapidly turned the wheel and made a sharp screeching turn, making the jewel from Satella's glove fall out of its place and onto the ground.

"AAAH!" exclaimed Satella, "Stop the car! Stop the Car!"

"Too late..." I muttered in dismay.

Rosette accelerated the car as fast as the wind rushing past my face.

"CHAAAAAAAARGE!" she called out.

Unfortunately, the pig-like demon was still able to grab hold of the door of the car near where Chrono sat.

"SINNEEEERRR!" it said, "You sinnersssss destroyed Pandaemoniummmm! Betrayed your own kinddd! You no place you can call 'Home'..and you know no peace as long as you liveeeee."

The car had entered a tunnel.

"Because we hunt you down..every last one of youuuu...HWEEHEEHEE HWEEHEEHEE..!"

Chrono stared, unresponsive.

Rosette pointed her gun across Chrono at the demon. "Eat this, pigface!"

***KABOOMMM***

The car left the tunnel which was now thick with smoke.

"No home, what rubbish!" Rosette scoffed, "Chrono's home..has already been decided four years ago! Typical gibberish coming from a pig."

Chrono's expression was cryptic.

"HWEEHEE! No use..me nose gooood!" came the voice of the pig-like demon.

"Bacon boy's not giving up is he?" I asked sarcastically.

Azmaria had been thinking about what it had said. "Chrono..what that demon said earlier.."

"Azmaria," Rosette cut in. "Please leave it at that for now."

"No, it's okay." The grave look on Chrono's face didn't change when he spoke up, "I think..before we face Aion..it's better I tell you guys everything."

I nodded, "I'm listening..."

"I will tell you about…The Sinners."

A familiar looking car zoomed past in the opposite direction from where we were all headed. Very soon Rosette stopped the car at an isolated warehouse. Chrono sat on a crate and dialed a number on the phone on the firearm case while Rosette reloaded her gun.

Chrono hung up the phone after talking and turned to us, "Okay, I've managed to contact the Chicago branch. Help is on the way now. But we'll have to keep the pursuers at the bay, until reinforcements arrive."

"Being low on ammo can be such a DRAG." said Rosette.

"I don't get what all this 'Pursuer' business is about." I said.

Chrono began sketching a diagram in the dirt with a stick. "Simply put..'Pandaemonium' is the home of demons. 'Pursuers' are constantly sent..to hunt down 'Sinners'."

Satella and I looked at the basic drawing on the floor but couldn't work out what he really meant.

"Uh..huh..." we both muttered at the same time.

"But 'Sinners'..are so called because of the 'Sins' they've committed, right? ...What did YOU do..?" Azmaria asked.

"First...let me tell you more about Aion." he replied, "It's better for you to know what kind of person..the abductor of Rosette's brother truly is…"

I then recalled that dreadful night in my head when I saw Joshua and his horns.

_The orphanage was going berserk; all the kids were running in all directions trying to get away from the monster Joshua had become. I glanced at Billy who was frozen in time, then back at Joshua._

"_AAAAHH!" he screamed, "The noise...not again!"_

_I stood face-to-face with him and grabbed his shoulders._

"_Joshua, tell me what's wrong?!" I asked anxiously._

_He removed his hands from his face and looked at me with a pair of eyes I didn't recognise._

"_Did you see that, Heidi?" he asked me, "I froze time. As long as he's standing still he won't make a sound."_

"_What are you saying?!"_

"_I feel so much better now, in fact, I feel strong."_

_I broke out in tears, "Joshua this isn't LIKE you!"_

_He put his hands to his head again and screamed. "AAAAAHH! The noise! The noise is back!"_

"_Joshua!" I cried._

"_Run, Heidi, run! I don't want you to get hurt!"_

"_But..I..."_

_Joshua held out the hand where the rag from the promise we made was tied to his wrist._

"_Don't..forget..our promise..." he said._

_I stood there with tears burning rivers down your cheeks._

"_Now GO!!" he ordered._

_I turned and ran as fast and far as I could, my tears raining slowly behind me._


	11. Batwings and Bacon

_**This is one of the stories I transferred over from my other website. (visit my profile for full details) On that site, it was also normal for some writers to refer to their OCs from '2nd person' in their stories. I'll be changing it from 2nd person to 1st person when I transfer them over. So if you see any mistakes while reading, please ignore them. Be aware that this was my FIRST time writing a fanfiction, EVER! So excuse me if the writing is a bit…well, 'off'.**_

Disclaimer: _Chrono Crusade and all its characters rightfully belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama x3_

**

* * *

**

**Batwings and Bacon (part 11)**

I woke up from my deep thought and realized that I had slept through Chrono's whole story.

"…is Pandaemonium." He concluded.

"That's correct..." came the voice of the pig-like demon.

"Great." I muttered.

"They're here." said Rosette.

I stood up and readied a spell while Rosette had her gun loaded. Suddenly, all the lights went out.

"Why has it suddenly become dark?" Azmaria asked.

"Did they erect a magical barrier?" asked Satella after her.

A shadow loomed the wall behind me.

"And so..he who murders his own comrades..shall face extermination!" came the voice of the bat-like demon.

"Hweeheeee..exterminateeeeee!" the pig-like demon remarked.

Rosette darted around and shot her gun.

"Hweehee! Missed meeeee..." chortled the pig-like demon.

We all stood back-to-back in the darkness.

"Damn…they can pick us out easily in the dark, but us? We're as good as blind!" Rosette stated.

"Sinner..oh sinner…" called the bat-like demon, "There is only one verdict for you traitors..the death sentence! Judgement is upon you..hundred-demon-slayer..and Aion!"

"You sleeew..a hundred of your brethren!" said the pig-like demon, "You are a traitor Chrono! You and Aion sameeee...!"

"You know what?" I said, and bent down to put my hand to the ground, "You need to lighten up..."

A spread of light emerged from under my hand and spread throughout the room across the floor and onto the walls. Very soon it had reached the ceiling and the whole room was covered in light.

The reactions from both demons were, "Hm?" and "Hwee?"

"Found you!" Rosette saw the pig-like demon standing on a balcony and shot her gun multiple times.

***BAMBAMBAM***

"Squeee...!" But he had gotten away, and all that was left to do was wait for the smoke to clear.

"Jeez…" I said, "That oversized boar sure is fast!"

Chrono was silent, "Rosette..."

"So..what will it be? Do you still want to speak with Aion?" said Rosette, and turned to face him, "If so Chrono..shouldn't you keep moving forward?"

Chrono glanced her way and saw the determination in Rosette's eyes. He stood there for a moment, then tightened the grip on the tube he was holding. "I will seek out Aion..and settle this..once and for all!"

Rosette smiled at his realization, then noticed an unknown presence. "Alright, pep-talk's over. Here he comes again."

***ROOOOOOOAAAAAAAARRR***

The pig-like demon sent a blast of smoky energy at all of us.

"Look out!" Chrono pushed Satella out of the way and onto the stairs leading up, while Rosette pushed Azmaria behind my summoned energy shield.

"Rosette, Heidi, Azmaria!" Chrono called, "Blast..we can't get past the flames."

"We're fine!" Rosette answered back, "Heidi's taken care of it."

"He's coming at us again!" I shouted.

Rosette quickly loaded her gun and shot multiple times at the pig-like demon, but his body withstood the bullets and they bounced off.

"GAH?! What the hell??" Rosette was astonished.

***WHOOSH***

"YAAAH! He's really fast! My bullets couldn't penetrate through that swine's body!"

I struggled to ready my aim at him. "And I can't keep up with that lightning speed of his!"

"Rosette! Behind you!" Chrono called out.

It snatched Rosette and Azmaria from where they were standing.

"Rosette! Azmaria!" Chrono exclaimed.

"HEY you! Put 'em down!" I ordered.

"Hweeheehee..got girl!" it remarked, "What now Ghaleoo..?" There was no answer, from his bat-like comrade, "......Ghaleoooo...?"

"Sword of Light!" I executed my spell.

***THWAM***

"Hweeeeeee...!" He dropped Azmaria who crash-landed onto the ground. She groaned as she sat up and saw Rosette still in his grip.

"Tiffer fisch!" Satella summoned her jewel creature.

"Rosette!" Azmaria exclaimed.

"Grab on, Rosette!" Satella ordered.

Rosette grabbed onto Satella's summoned beast and rode on its back with her. It pushed the demon backwards with incredible force.

"Hurr..hwee..huu..." It huffed, then attacked once again.

***ROOOOOOAARRRRRRR***

And sent a blast of energy at Satella's beast, which then faded after the attack. I was blinded by the bright light the explosion gave off and didn't see Rosette fall onto the ground beside the demon. He saw her and attempted to let out another blast of energy. Rosette shut her eyes…but nothing happened. When the smoke had cleared I saw Chrono standing in front of Rosette reflecting the energy from the demon's attack with his hand and it went in all directions.

"AION..!" he bellowed, "Wait for me! I'm coming straight at you! For the children of the Seventh Bell..for Joshua..for Heidi..for Rosette…and for myself."

I couldn't help but stand there in amazement beside Azmaria and Satella.

"…and woe betide all who stand in my way!" He stabbed the pole down the demon's throat making him cough up blood.

"GURGH! Hweehee..pole no beat mee..!"

Rosette put the end of her gun into the pole's end and said, "Think again, Pigface."

***KABOOM***

The windows all around us shattered and the frames above Chrono and Rosette fell on top of them.

"ROSETTE!" I exclaimed.

When the smoke had cleared, it turned out that they had survived the breakdown and were sitting on top of the heap covered in dirt and dust.

"No matter how tough porky's skin is, his innards are still vulnerable…" said Rosette.

"I'm impressed..you managed to figure that out at the critical moment." said Chrono.

"Cos I'm smart, that's why."

"But...you could've executed it in a slightly 'less flashy' manner."

"HAH??!"

"Don't let your guard down now, there's still that bat-thing to deal with."

"EEP! I almost forgot!"

"I'm not surprised. I'm used to your idiocy."

"What did you say??!"

"You want a piece 'o me?!"

Rosette and Chrono started having one of those hand slapping fights.

***SLAPWHAPSLAPWHAPSLAPWHAP***

"Dumbass! Dimwit!"

"YOU'RE the dumbass, dimwit!"

Azmaria, Satella and I stared at them, unimpressed.

"(_How true…_)" I thought, "(_Rather than staying rooted to the same spot..why not simply..take a big leap forward?_)"

***KRAKKRAK***

"Gurghhhh..." The pig-like demon emerged from beneath the pile of ruins.

"URGH! Why can't he just DIE?" Rosette huffed.

I began to cast my spell again, "Sword of – "

"Open fire!" A man's voice cut in before I could finish.

***RATATATATATATATATATATATA***

The pig-like demon let out one final cry before finally disintegrating, "SQUEEEEEEEEEE...!"

"I never knew you had a spell similar to Rosette's gun attack." stated Chrono.

I stood there, wide eyed, "Uhh..that wasn't..me..."

We all turned around to see the Chicago branch of the Magdalene Order.

"Target eliminated..securing area for clean-up. Over!" The man who had been speaking into a radio turned to face us, "Sorry for the delay…"

"Militia Rosette! The Chicago branch chief is waiting for you! This way, please."

We all followed Rosette who followed the woman who called her. As I followed them I looked through the window of the wall opposite, and could've sworn I saw Father Remington standing in front of a well-harmed bat-like demon.

"Heidi, come on!" I heard Rosette call.

"Oh – my mistake. Sorry." I turned back around and continued to follow.

……

It's been a few days since that last encounter and we were all currently staying at the Magdalene Chicago Branch. I was with Azmaria and Satella in the road tunnel helping them look for Satella's missing summon jewel.

Azmaria sneezed, "ATCHOO!!"

"Bless you..." I said to her.

"Found it yet?" Satella asked, "And why the sudden sneeze?"

"No..Not yet…" Azmaria sniffled.

A few minutes later she raised her hand and remarked happily. "Found it!"

"Good job!" said Satella.

Azmaria walked forward with the jewel in her hand but suddenly slipped and fell. "I lost it!"

The jewel slipped out of her hand and went flying through the air, then bounced on the ground and into a drain.

"Ack!" we all exclaimed, "Nooooooooo..." (_Note: Actual length drowned out by echo_)

.:Meanwhile, at the Chicago Branch:.

Rosette and Chrono were walking along the reception hall.

"Chiefie here has one heck of a personality..he didn't even let me say a word!" Rosette wondered, "Hmm..this guy might be worse than Sister Kate..."

Chrono was smiling awkwardly, "Heh heh heh..Ah, they've returned."

He saw me approaching with Azmaria and Satella.

"So..did you manage to find your jewel?" He asked, and then he realized that all three of us were all covered in dirt and grime from searching the drains. "W-What happened to you three?"

Satella and I were standing there, fuming silently.

"Hurr..if you really must know…" Satella sighed, and told them how we had to spend another half-day in the sewers looking for her jewel, no thanks to Azmaria's clumsiness.

"Scary..." Rosette and Chrono stated.

" I'm sorry, I'm such a klutz." said Azmaria.

"No problem, Azmaria..." I replied, trying to ignore how badly I smelt of the grimy state I was in.

"Forget it, there's no point apologizing now." said Satella, "But since you already know where your problem lies, you should go do something about it…before you take a BIG fall and drag the others down with you!"

Azmaria looked remorseful, "Yes..."

"Okay, Satella." Rosette rolled up her sleeve, "Now you've gone too – "

"Whoa, whoa!" Chrono tried to keep Rosette and Satella apart before things got nasty. "All the dirt and grime must be making you uncomfortable. Why don't you take a bath first?"

"Fine, fine." Satella huffed.

"You take care of Azmaria, Rosette!" Chrono ordered.

"I don't mind washing up later actually." I muttered.

Chrono pushed Satella away from Azmaria and Rosette.

"Arguing with a child like that was very immature of you, you know." He said to Satella.

"Oh dear, even mister demon is lecturing me now! I'm so ashamed of myself." Satella remarked, and gave Chrono that flirty look. He blushed in response, wide-eyed.

"That jewel's a valuable possession, isn't it?" I asked her.

"Valuable?" she replied, "Yeah, you can say that. Though there were times when I wanted to ditch it. But I couldn't bring myself to do so." She walked off a few steps and turned her head, shrugging. "Still...perhaps I was actually peeved by the fact that she reminded me of someone."

"Azmaria reminds you of someone?" Chrono asked, "Who...?"

Satella winked and pointed to herself, giving some time to let him think about it, but Chrono obviously didn't get it and showed a face of total confusion.

"Azmaria and Satella..." he muttered disbelievingly.

I tried to restrain myself from laughing.

"YARGH! What kind of expression is that?!!" Satella exclaimed, "I'm not talking about the 'present' me!"

Chrono turned away, " I can't imagine..."

Satella stood there for a while, before she started walking, "It's important to point out the faults of others…otherwise, they'll never progress."

Chrono watched her silently as she walked ahead.

"Wait for me, Satella!" I called after her.

......

Satella, Rosette, Chrono and I were standing beside the open door of a church where a choir was singing inside.

"As the sun sets in the evening west, we sing an evening hymn to you. Content are we who praise your name. Under the grace of your name, our holy light will never fade..." they were singing.

Suddenly, we all heard a familiar voice sing along. The voice was different from the ones in the choir. "When the sun sets in the west, the stars rise, lighting up the world with love. The smile of the father up above creases the night sky."

Azmaria's voice grabbed the attention of the rest of us, Satella in particular.

"That voice..." Satella muttered.

"Yup! You never had a chance to hear her sing." said Rosette.

"You were out cold back on the train." I stated.

"This is the voice of Azmaria." Chrono indicated.

We were now facing the choir watching from the back area of the church, while Azmaria continued to sing, "Those troubled with life's burden kneel before you. O lord, relieve them of their pain. In the still of the night…"

Soon the choir began singing along. "The lord brings forth the star of hope. On his face, a grin is revealed. As it takes us to a world free from sin…"

After the concluding line, Azmaria let out a sigh of relief. Soon the choir had gathered around Azmaria who had become popular of her singing voice. They admired her and asked her questions about joining them.

"Um..I..that..." she was saying.

Nearby, we heard someone clapping. Azmaria turned around and saw that it was Satella who was clapping. Azmaria stared, and when Satella realized it, she let out a sudden outburst of annoyance.

"Look, I just lost myself in the atmosphere for a moment and the next thing I knew I was clapping! GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!!"

Azmaria flinched back, "Eek! S-sorry!"

"And why the heck are you apologizing?? You haven't done anything wrong!" Satella heaved a heavy sigh, "Jeez..I can't stand you.."

I chuckled, then said, "Listen, Azmaria. A single mistake doesn't make you a complete dunce..so long as you don't commit the same mistake again..You need to have more faith in yourself."

"I really was a LITTLE moved just now..." said Satella.

"Yes!" Azmaria grinned in response to my statement.

"Although she's incapable of combat," said Chrono, "Azmaria's singing has saved our hides on more than one occasion. Just the act of a simple smile can aid others."

Satella crossed her arms uncomfortably.

Rosette made a cheeky grin, "Aww...you're blushing!"

"Scuse me, Militia Rosette?" We all turned to see Father Gilliam and his working partner standing at the door, "I hate to interrupt your conversation but…Chief wants me to tell you the preparations are complete."

"We're moving out, now...the flight's waiting." said the nun standing next to him.

"Uh..." Rosette began.

"Did they say…" I continued.

"NOW??!" we all exclaimed.

***

_That's all folks - I mean - wombles! Thought I'd let you know now, things have come up and I won't be able to update quickly for a long time, so please understand. But thank you to everyone who has been reading/reviewing my chapters! I really appreciate it._


	12. Wait for the Sinners

_**Alrighty, last time I'll be saying this, since you all should know by now. **__**This is one of the stories I transferred over from my other website. (visit my profile for full details)**_

_**On that site, it was also normal for some writers to refer to their OCs from '2nd person' in their stories. I'll be changing it from 2nd person to 1st person when I transfer them over. So if you see any mistakes while reading, please ignore them. Be aware that this was my FIRST time writing a fanfiction, EVER! So excuse me if the writing is a bit…well, 'off'. **_**_Thanks so much for waiting, everybody!_**

Disclaimer: _Chrono Crusade and all its characters rightfully belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama. x3_

**

* * *

**

**Wait for the Sinners (part 12)**

.:At a beachhouse in San Francisco:.

All the Sinners including Aion, Viede and Jinnai were sitting at a dining table eating their meal while Fiore washed up at the sink.

***KRAK***

Jinnai had crunched a glass of wine in his hand after hearing about what happened to Rizel.

"You don't look too pleased..." said Aion.

"Of course not!" Jinnai snapped, "And who's at fault here? It's that damn BRAT, that's who! Because he wanted to see his 'girlfriend' so badly, he sent Rizel alone to her death!"

"Jenai..Rizel's overconfidence did her in. That mission would've been a cinch otherwise." said Viede.

Jinnai got out of his seat impatiently. "I don't GIVE a damn! Where's Lord Joshua?!" He was about to make his way out of the room when Fiore blocked his way. "Whaddaya want..?"

"I can NOT let you see him until you've calmed yourself." she said.

With that, Jinnai whacked her down onto the table and held her there. "Hey hey hey! Since when were you allowed to speak to your MASTER that way? Lowly servant...how DARE you disrespect me!"

Aion walked over and put his arm around him. "Jinnai, Jinnai...calm down!"

Jinnai let Fiore go and tried to shake off Aion's closeness.

"We're all on the same boat together." Aion continued, "I've lost an arm due to my own folly..but I will NOT lose another arm leaving only my two feet..if you have a problem..pray tell me." He shoved Jinnai backwards into a dining chair and adjusted his glasses, "Oh, one more thing...Fiore is now HIS woman."

Jinnai slumped back in his chair.

"Forgive me, milord." said Fiore.

"Nah..it's nothing." Aion replied, "By the way, how is he now?"

Fiore, Aion and Viede were standing at the doorway to the room where they watched Joshua sleepily sitting up on a bunch of cushions on the floor near a window.

"Fiore..where is she?" he was muttering, "Heidi..Sister..."

Fiore bent down in front of him and hugged him close. "I will be by your side ALWAYS...I will do anything for you."

"From the look of things, the Guardian or his sister is the key to preserving his sanity." said Viede.

Aion listened to his words, walked over to Joshua and bent down in front of him, "Joshua..can you hear me? You'll be able to see her soon."

Joshua lifted his head up at Aion "'Her'?"

"Your sister…and you're beloved best friend."

Joshua gazed at the rag tied to his wrist, "Really..? I..can't wait..."

"Tomorrow is Thanksgiving..." said Aion, "And I have a feeling it'll be the best Thanksgiving ever!"

……

I suddenly shivered very violently.

Azmaria glanced over at me, "Why did you shudder just now, Heidi?"

"I..don't..know..." I replied.

The plane we were travelling in had finally landed in San-Fran and Rosette was busy trying to convince Father Gilliam that they should keep moving.

"We can't just MOPE around like this!" she shouted.

Father Gilliam looked very exhausted from telling Rosette that they were to take a break today.

"There's no time to waste! What if they get away?!" she exclaimed.

"Sister Grace…" he said to the nun standing behind him.

"At once…" she replied.

With that, she quickly chased everybody including Rosette, Azmaria, Chrono, Satella and I right out of the building.

Rosette got up and yelled at one of the second-storey windows. "You stone-faced GORILLA!!"

Father Gilliam called out from the window, "There's a Thanksgiving carnival in town. Go chill out there." Then he turned his head and spoke to what might've been someone standing behind the closed-blinds window.

" Nrrgghhh...forget it, let's go." said Rosette.

We all made our way to the carnival. Azmaria was doing well in a shooting game, she was always on target. But Rosette got carried away with her inaccuracy as there were birds surrounding her the whole time, which made her blow-up and try shooting them with her real gun. Unfortunately, she got into trouble for it and we were all left to run from the shooting stand in an attempt to get away. Azmaria went off to buy ice cream while Satella and Rosette were slumped on the ground back-to-back panting after running.

"It wasn't me, it was the gun..yeah, that's it..it was the gun..." Rosette breathed.

"In other words, you're utterly useless without a good gun..weakling." Satella muttered.

"Why you – "

Chrono looked in their direction just in time, "GAH! They're at it again!"

"Why don't we let Azzy handle this..." I said as I saw her approach Rosette with two ice cream cones.

"Here!" said Azmaria, handing Rosette one of her cones.

"Hey, now's not the time to be doing this…" replied Rosette.

After a while we all continued exploring the festivities.

"Azmaria, you seem to be in high spirits today…" I said.

"Oh..you could tell?" she answered, "When I was in the band, we used to celebrate Thanksgiving." She stopped in front of a wooden planked dancefloor where a band was playing and lots of people were dancing. "Just like that!"

"Oh..a public dancefloor." said Chrono.

I was impressed to see how gleeful the party looked when I saw it. "Wow! This is great!"

Satella glanced sideways at Rosette, "Say...why don't you show me some of your slick moves?"

"ME?!" Rosette exclaimed, "Um..that..actually..I.."

"Did you actually think I was 'serious'?" Satella remarked, "I never really expected an uncouth barbarian like you to have learned such a refined skill."

"WHAT?!" Rosette fumed, and with that she grabbed Chrono and dragged him onto the dancefloor. "Keep your eyes open Chrono, and DON'T blink! We'll show her!"

"Wha…" Chrono responded, "WE?!"

Satella giggled. Azmaria looked incredulous. I widened my eyes and clenched my fists in front of me in excitement. "I can't miss THIS!"

……

.:Back at the Beachhouse:.

Aion was looking out the window overlooking the city lights of San Francisco at night.

"My, the city sure is lovely tonight." He turned around, "Now…shall we?"

"Wait..." Joshua appeared at the doorway. "I'm coming too."

"Lord Joshua, you are not well enough." said Fiore.

"But I feel much better today, for the first time in ages..my head feels fresh." said Joshua, "Perhaps it is a sign of good things to come."

Aion still stood facing away, "...I understand." He walked over and redid Joshua's tie, "In that case, tidy yourself up first, young man! You look like a Ruffian!"

Viede was standing in the background in deep thought of what was to come. They all stepped outside and made their way towards the carnival, with the wind blowing past them.

"Come!" said Aion, "It is time for us to take to the stage! The audience is waiting eagerly for the show to begin."

……

.:Back at the Carnival:.

W had all just taken a group photo, courtesy of the photographer and Satella's money.

"Chrono you dolt!" Rosette shouted, "You had your eyes shut just now didn't you?!"

"Huh?" replied Chrono, "No, that can't be!"

I violently shivered. "Urrghhh!"

"You did it again." said Azmaria, concerned, "Is something wrong?"

"Uh…" I began, "I..really..don't know."


	13. Reunion, the Beginning

**_Cut me some slack, alright? You try working on three stories at once, as well as typing a brand new one for a totally different series...make that four stories now. _****_Alright, here it is! Part 13, finally. _**

Disclaimer: _Chrono Crusade and all its characters rightfully belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama. x3_

**

* * *

**

**Reunion...the Beginning (part 13)**

REMEMBER! Words in italics and brackets means (_thinking_).

***

It had been a long night, and it was the longest time that all of us spent time with eachother as a group. Time at the carnival was never-ending, I sometimes wished it would last.

Satella had just finished talking on the public phone with Steiner.

"Sure took your time, didn't you?" Rosette asked, displeased, "Why did you have to make a phonecall in the middle of a carnival anyway?"

"It's about work. Steiner's helping me to gather information." Satella sighed, "My hopes have been dashed yet again."

"What?" I asked her.

"About the 'hornless demon'." She replied, "I was hoping the western branch of the order would know something…but I was wrong."

"Yeah, I can understand why." I smiled awkwardly, "I heard from Rosette that that place seems to have been abandoned for a long time."

Azmaria made an expression of sympathetic concern, "You said..your whole family's dead?"

"Well, there's still my sister..." Satella paused, "…Nevermind."

"So...you'll leave us someday?" Azmaria asked.

"When the time comes, I shall hunt alone once more. But…not in the near future."

"Hey, where's Chrono?" Rosette turned her head this way and that.

"He said he was looking for a trash bin." I told her.

"Jeez, did he get lost?" She continued to look around and stepped forward, "I'd better go find him."

"I'll go too." Said Satella.

"Uh – There's no need, really! Let's just wait here." Azmaria held Satella back.

"O-okay." Satella awkwardly replied.

Azmaria turned to watch Rosette run and disappear into the crowd. I could see that she was happily smiling with a pinch of pride.

"...Are you up to something, Azmaria?" I asked.

"N-no. Nothing!" she smiled goofily.

I laughed, "Ah well. I need to visit the bathroom anyway."

"In 'this' dump?" Satella asked, incredulous.

I jogged forward.

"What if YOU get lost?" Azmaria asked.

I turned my head and winked, "Don't worry, I'll find my way back."

And off I went.

……

I had just exited the toilets and I stood there stretching. "Ngrrh...Gee, Satella was right. The toilets at this place really ARE a dump." I began to make my way back when I saw a short glimpse of famliar blonde hair from the corner of my eye. "Wait a minute, was that..no..really?" I focused my eyes in that direction and saw it again. This time, the whole face included. It was -

"Joshua!" I cried. Sprinting and pushing my way through the crowd, all I think of was getting to him. I got nearer, but he turned and went another direction.

"Joshua, wait! Wait for me!" I called.

The figure stopped in his path, and turned around to see me.

"…Heidi?" He was standing by an isolated moonlit fountain. I stopped in front of him.

"Joshua...you..you have to..come with me!" I grabbed his wrist and attempted to pull him with me but he hesitated to follow.

"I'm still waiting for big sister." he said.

"Then let me take you to her!" I replied.

"No..I've waited for so long..she has to come to me."

I spun around, "Oh knock it off will you?! I've been waiting for you too! Now I know we've gone over this, but this HAS to stop!"

"No."

"What's the matter don't you trust me anymore?"

"Oh look...she's here."

"What..?" I turned my head in the direction Joshua was looking and saw an eagle flying towards him. "Hey!"

"Take her away, Jenai." ordered a man's voice, sounding unconcerned.

Suddenly I was being held back by the arms of a demon.

"We meet again, guardian."

I turned to see that it was the same demon that had destroyed my village and took away my friends.

"YOU!" I shouted, "Where are my friends?!"

"Shouldn't you be worrying about your 'boyfriend'?" he asked mockingly.

"He is NOT my boyfriend!"

"Whatever..."

"I'll get you, you - AAHH! _*koff koff*_ "

I attempted to use my magic on him, but then I felt myself feeling unable to breathe. The demon, Jenai, was clinging to my neck.

I spoke weakly, "Let go…of me."

"Ya see now? I can't have the Guardian of the Apostles lying around."

"Why you – "

"Shut up!" he snapped.

I was too weak to see what was going on and my eyes fell shut.

***SHING***

"What the..?" I heard the demon say.

I woke up and widened my eyes at who I saw standing there. "F-f-Father Remington?"

He darted in all directions; confusing Jenai who let me drop to the ground with a thud. I fell unconscious on impact.

……

The time when Joshua and I first met was nothing but a vague memory to me, and I couldn't recall it very well. Until now.

I was running through the woods. I didn't know what I was running from, but I knew I just had to get away. Very soon, I reached a very big country house. I made my way to the door, ran in, then shut it. I huffed and panted after entering, then let out a sigh of exhaustion.

I spun around to see a lounge room with a couch and table and everything else in it. I tip-toed my way to the couch and huddled against the cushions, falling asleep.

"Don't forget to shut the lights off downstairs." Rosette ordered.

"I thought it was your turn." said Joshua.

"No, it isn't." she yawned, "I'm off to bed, nighty night."

Rosette went into her bedroom and shut the door. Joshua turned and made his way downstairs into the loungeroom to flick the switch off for the lights.

"_No, it isn't_." he muttered, imitating Rosette, "She just wants to goof off again."

When Joshua arrived downstairs in the loungeroom he made his way up to the lightswitch and was about to turn it off when he heard some very loud snoring. He turned around and jumped at the sight of me sleeping on the couch.

"Huh?" he made his way over, crouched down in front of the couch and slowly reached his hand out. He froze when I groaned and turned over sideways, but realised that I was fast asleep. He took his hand back, went to get a blanket from the cupboard and covered me with it. He rested his chin on his hands as he watched me from sitting on another lounge next to mine. Of course he had trouble staying awake, so he fell asleep right there.

The next morning, I woke up early with a stretch and rubbed my eyes.

"Mmm...GAH!" I rushed behind the couch to hide, after I saw a blonde-haired boy resting his head on the arm rest of the lounge he was sleeping on. I blinked and hesitated to go up to him at first. Then slowly, I walked over to him to take a closer look. He then opened his eyes to see me, and was so startled that he fell off the lounge, then quickly stood back up again.

For a moment, I stood there staring in surprise. And then, "…Hehehehe."

"What? Stop giggling!" he said.

"I'm sorry, mister. But you're funny!" I kept on laughing.

"I…" he sighed.

"My name is Heidi! What's your name?" I said to him

He paused shortly before he replied, "...I'm Joshua."

I started laughing again.

"What now?" Joshua asked, fed up.

"Your name is funny too, Joshua!"

He sighed again, "Come with me, you have to go see Mrs Gene."

"Mrs who?" I asked.

Suddenly, a girl, who was also blonde, and looked a bit like him, along with an older woman, appeared at the stairs to the room.

"So that's why his bed was empty." said the woman.

"Joshua, you – "the girl began, and then noticed me, "Who's your new friend?"

I ran back behind the couch to hide again, embarrassed that she was referring to me.

"Erm…this is…Heidi." I heard Joshua answer.

……

I woke up from my deep thought and realized I was sitting up on the ground. I also noticed Jenai sitting on a log.

"Are you alright?"

I turned to the voice and saw Father Remington standing there.

"Um – yes." I managed, "I'm fine now."

"Can you stand up?"

I staggered to my feet, "I think so..."

"Come." He said, "We don't have much time. Are you able to teleport us back to Rosette and the others?"

I lifted my hand to my aching forehead, "Well, maybe."

"Then get moving." He ordered.

I looked around you and saw that Jenai was surrounded by a barrier. Upon noticing that, I pulled a face at him. "Nyah Nyah!"

"Hmph..." he responded, and turned away in annoyance.

"Get moving!" came Father Remington's voice.

"Right!" I answered.

Remington stood beside me at the ready.

I put my middle and forefinger to my forehead, "Take me up!"

The both of us vanished.

……

A winged hornless demon, appeared in front of Rosette and the others. He threw the badly injured Chrono to the ground and the concrete caught stains of his blood.

"Useless," he said to Chrono, "Just a gaping wound on your chest and now you're no different from a rag doll."

Chrono gritted his teeth and tried to ignore the pain that seeped through him.

"When you came to your senses, you did not retaliate even ONCE! Why?"

"Because..she will die..." said Chrono.

Rosette was huddled on Azmaria's lap all weak and pain-stricken.

I then appeared with Father Remington, unnoticed by everyone else.

"Oh no! Rosette! Chrono!" I said at the sight of them, "They're...they're…who's that other guy?"

"A stupid decision." said the winged hornless, "You certainly haven't changed at all during these fifty years." He adjusted his glasses, "Ah well...this battle is mine nonetheless. Even if the victory isn't a satisfying one. However, the war is FAR from over!"

"What can we do? Father Remington?" I turned to face him but he wasn't there, "...Remington?"

***KZANG***

I gasped, and turned back around to see that Remington and the winged hornless demon were having a swordfight.

"UGHH..ARG!" he struggled upon the surprise attack.

***VMMMM***

"Ai-AION!" Joshua ran forward when something giving off light shot at him. "AAH!"

***KTINK, KTINK, KTINK* *FWAMP***

"AAAAAAAAAAAH...!" he wailed.

"Joshua!" cried the woman in the conspicuous maid outfit.

"A barrier?!" I called out, "(_And did he just say…__Aion__?_)"

The winged hornless demon, Aion, was about to run forward and help him when -

"FREEZE!" Remington held his cross blade at Aion's neck, "Checkmate, Sinner Aion!"

"Re..Remington..." Chrono muttered through his pain.

"Father!" Azmaria exclaimed.

"The Militia, eh?" said Aion, "To think that you could defeat Jenai…clearly, I have underestimated you..PASTOR!"

"Since you acknowledge my ability, will you come quietly?" asked Remington.

"HAHAHA! I'm afraid I must decline your offer..you see, we are here to recieve an honoured guest. She is an apostle, just like Joshua..the Vegas Soprano!"

He looked towards Azmaria.

"…Me?" she asked, amazed.

"Fiore!" Aion called out.

"As you command." Replied the woman in the conspicuous maid outfit, "LADEN!" She summoned a scythe with her…was that jewel magic?! Satella was standing by, looking surprised. The maid-woman then darted up some stairs at Father Gilliam, who was observing from where he was and slashed at the weapon he had with him.

"Aw damn..!" he cursed.

The crosses forming the barrier around Joshua dimmed, and the barrier itself, faded. I ran towards Azmaria and Satella, knowing what was to happen after.

"Azmaria! Satella!" I called.

"Heidi?" they replied, and turned their heads to me.

***KZANNNG***

Aion took another strike at Remington, but this time, Remington had trouble holding off his attack and went sliding across the ground on his feet.

"Satella Harvenheit! Guardian Heidi! Take the child and run!" he ordered, "Move as far as your legs can take you – AAAH!" He was suddenly slashed across the chest.

I hesitated at first, but remembered it was my duty to protect the apostles. I took Azmaria by the wrist and ran with her. "This way, c'mon! It's you they want!"

Satella obviously had trouble following the instructions and stood watching the maid-wmoan uneasily. Azmaria and I stopped running, and turned around.

"Satella! Let's go!" I shouted.

"I can't..!" she answered back.

I groaned with frustration and turned around to continue running when I felt that Azmaria wasn't running with me as I tugged her wrist. I turned around, "...Az?!"

She was frozen into a statue...in exactly the way the kids were at the Seventh Bell Orphanage. I readied a spell.

"Don't waste your energy. She won't be able to move, because I've impeded the flow of time around her." said Joshua, who walked forward and crossed his arms around Azmaria's neck. "Gotcha...the final apostle!"

I aimed my spell at him, "Let her GO!"

"Well done, Joshua. But do retrain yourself. Lest you get a relapse." said the one named Aion. He moved forward and grabbed my wrist from where I readied a spell in my hands. "Remember what Rizel said? If you hit the apostle, what sort of guardian would you be then?"

I was irritated at the thought, but knew he was right. With that, I sighed and laid my hands back down by my sides.

"That's a good girl." He said to me.

"Whatever." I replied in annoyance.

Aion looked over to where Rosette was resting in Remington's arms on his lap.

"Now that we know that the 'sister' is not required…we can bring the plan forward!" Aion announced.

Chrono lifted his head up from where he lay severely injured, "You…you're gathering the apostles. What are you planning?"

"If you want to know, then come and get me. I'll save the best seat in the theater for you! And you shall witness in person..the death of Pandaemonium..and the rebirth of the world!" He turned to face me, "As for you, guardian. You shall witness the pain and suffering of those you should've been protecting!"

"What do you…" I started to say, "WHAT?!!"

"Fiore."

"Yes, Lord Aion." came the voice of that maid-woman.

I suddenly felt a very hard whack against the back of my head. The woman in the conspicuous maid outfit, Fiore, had knocked me out by hitting me with her scythe.

"Jeez…I've got the biggest headache..." I fell backwards, and my mind descended into darkness once again.

……

I heard voices as I felt myself wearily waking up.

"I hope I haven't knocked her too roughly." That maid-woman's voice.

"It's alright, she can look after herself." Joshua's voice.

"I'll go and get breakfast ready, please wait until I return."

I heard a door click itself closed and realized I was in bed. I opened my eyes, noticed Joshua at the door and saw that he was also about to leave. That's when I sat up in bed with a sudden jolt.

"Knocked badly! Knocked BADLY!?" I exclaimed, "More like WHACKED!"

"Hey, you're awake." He said, grinning at me.

"Sure, I'm awake." I put my fingers behind my head and felt the bandage around it. "Scar of the setting sun."

My hand flashed from behind my head and a light healed the wound. I began unwrapping the bandage.

"Interesting power." Joshua observed, "Wait here, I'll be right back."

He walked through the open door and shut it, leaving me alone in the room. Leaving me in utter disbelief.

I put my hands to my head and screamed, "You have GOT to be kidding me!"

***

And that's the end! But not just yet, hope you liked it! Hahaha..someone was very easily amused on their first meeting with Joshua weren't they? Ah well..she's meant to be 4 years old or something anyway.


	14. Joshua, why?

**_I'm sorry that my stories take forever to update. Things are going to be pretty full on for me in real life from now on, so you're going to have to be patient just a while longer. But here is a new chapter! I'd like to thank all the people who have been keeping up with me, even if I am a little slow...I can still type like this!_**

Disclaimer: _Chrono Crusade and all its characters rightfully belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama. x3_

**

* * *

**

**Joshua...why? (part 14)**

I sat up in bed wondering what had happened, where I was, and how I got here.

"(_That girl must've been bumped my head really hard._)"

Observing my surroundings, I got out of bed and saw that I was in a well decorated room. Pictures were hanging on the walls in frames, there was a fancy rug covering the floor, and an electric kettle was boiling tea on a small table in front of the bed.

"(_Now I must 'really' be going crazy._)"

I noticed there was an electric flashing bracelet around my left arm, but tried to focus on what was happening around me. I made my way to the door and opened it to see a fenceless pathway and on the other side was a bottomless sky. I began to wonder how long it would take for me to reach the bottom if I fell. Suddenly, I could hear voices nearby.

"Um..I'm alright now..really..."

"Oh, please. Don't mind me. I just wanna cuddle you a little longer!"

"EEEEEEEEK!"

"Azmaria!" I started running along the pathway, "I'm coming, Azmaria!"

"Same old Shader I see. She used to do that to me too."

"OOF!" I had crashed into Joshua's back, "Sorry...Who're you?" I was looking at what looked like a woman who was half-cat because she hat cat ears on her head with an additional tail coming from her back. She was also wearing science lab uniform and glasses.

"I am Shader!" she said, "But you can call me 'professor'. Pleased to meet you!"

"Professor...?" Azmaria slowly said.

Shader immediately started squeeze-hugging both Azmaria and Joshua at the same time.

"Tee-hee! All you apostle kids are SO adorable! Come to big sister!"

"Look, I am not a child anymore." Joshua muttered.

"That's right!" I agreed, "Let 'em go, demon!"

"Ahem...My apologies for interrupting..but breakfast is ready."

I turned around to see the woman in the conspicuous maid-outfit, Fiore, standing there.

"Nya?!" Shader let both Azmaria and Joshua go, "Oh Fiore! Did I make you maaaad?"

Fiore turned away and simply said, "_No_."

Azmaria and I followed Fiore, Joshua and Shader up the path to the top. Shader explained as we walked, that she was doing research on the Astral Line. And that the best place to do it, was here…on this island in the sky. I arrived with Azmaria at the top of the path and saw a landscape of grass and concrete paths surrounding a building where Fiore and Joshua headed.

Shader stopped to wait for our arrival, "Now this isn't any island mind you, we call it..Eden..paradise of the Sinners! Our paradise!"

Soon they were all sitting at a dining table inside the building with delicious-looking food. Azmaria arrived in her new outfit which was a dress that looked similar to the robe she wore when she sang in the choir. I arrived after her in a white sundress and I wore my green cardigan on top of it. I noticed Joshua pause during his meal when he saw me.

"Yay! It fits you perfectly!" Shader exclaimed.

"Wh…what will happen to me?" I asked, "To us?"

"You are to stay here with us until our mission is accomplished." said Joshua, "Aion has told me however, it won't take long from now. Come..let us eat."

"I..I can't!" said Azmaria.

I glanced at her, "Az?"

"You're..you're all bad people! You made Rosette and Chrono suffer..burnt down the city!"

I walked over and put my hands on her shoulders in order to comfort her.

"So I..I..."

Shader patted Azmaria's head making her gasp, "Shader sees Azmaria is a pure and innocent girl..yeah, you're right. Demons lie and demons kill..demons hurt people. You don't have to change your mindset..but...Fio here spent so much time and effort preparing all this. There's no such thing as good food or evil food is there?"

Azmaria nodded and hesitantly took a seat beside Shader.

"Uh..." I began.

"Sit here," said Joshua, "I saved you a spot."

I saw that I was to sit beside him. I hesitated at first but eventually went over and sat at the table in 'my spot'.

Azmaria took a sip of Fiore's soup, "...Mmmm..!"

"I'm pleased to know that it suits your tastes. All the dishes I made today..were the dishes she liked aswell..." said Fiore, "Watching you reminds me of her."

It was an unusually fun dinner party. Although Azmaria was incredibly, and I mean, extremely quiet, it did look like she was enjoying herself as she munched away on her meal.

It was a different story for me though. Even though I sat next to Joshua and he treated me like and old friend, somehow I didn't feel the same warmth I felt when I was with him four years ago.

"(_Why...these people did such bad things. Yet they give me..a sense of warmth._)"

While pondering these thoughts I heard footsteps approaching.

"Then it is time to begin. We must first have 'them' defrosted."

I gasped lightly and looked up to see Aion standing at the table.

"OOOOH..? Not waiting for Videl to get better?" Shader asked.

"He told us, "Don't mind me.""

Shader began scratching behind her ear, "If something goes wrong, Shader will NOT take responsibility, OKAAAY?"

"Hmph, he'll live. Even if he loses his horns."

Azmaria was listening in curiosity when Aion spotted her sitting at the table. She moved back a little on her chair and clasped her palms together in fear, but Aion just stepped forward in front of her and bowed.

"I respectfully request your assistance...to destroy Pandaemonium."

……

We were all walking down a long swirling flight of steps that revolved around a tube-covered sculpture in the center. I was walking behind Joshua and Fiore eyeing Fiore VERY closely.

"(_There's something about this girl I really don't like...even if she 'has' been looking after Joshua for the past four years without Rosette's help._)"

Everyone continued walking down the steps when Aion spoke, "Oxygen...is the very basic requirement for mankind's existence. However, it can become toxic in large quantities. The river of souls, the astral line...holds a boundless amount of energy...the combined power of every living being on earth!" He adjusted glasses, "This, we will drive into Pandaemonium's very core...and set it aflame..from the inside OUT! And it is for that goal, that we have sought you all."

"Only those who are chosen by the Astral Line can manipulate it." Joshua explained.

We all arrived in front of these big huge doors that automatically opened once we got near. They revealed a strange looking room that had been dimly lit.

"Yes, all of you!" said Aion, "All seven of you apostles!"

Something in the center of the room caught my eye. I ran forward past everyone who walked and saw there were human-sized capsules hanging from the ceiling.

I gasped, "J-Jasmine? Xiao Xiao?"

What I saw inside the capsules was able to make me choke. There, inside the rising liquid of the tubes, were five of the apostles; two whom I recognized as my friends who were taken by Jenai weeks before.

I spun around, "I'll kill you!" I attempted to ready a spell in my hands but no light appeared between them, "Uh..? I send you forth, Sisters of Destruction!"

Nothing happened. I looked into my hands, "Why..? What's wrong with me?!"

"Haven't you noticed?" said Aion, "That piece of jewelry we gave you neutralized your magic."

I glanced at him, "So...I'm powerless?"

"That's right."

Azmaria saw the apostles frozen inside the capsules and gasped in fear, "This...this is...!"

Aion bent over her from behind and put his hands to her shoulders.

"Leave her alone you FREAK!" I was about to have a go at him when Joshua held me back.

"Your temper hasn't changed that much over the years has it, Heidi?" he said.

I calmed my anger and sighed.

"Now…" Aion began, "Let us proceed with the first step! Call out to her..the one who slumbers in the ocean's depths...Pandaemonium."

All I could do was cry while trying to hold back my tears, "(_Joshua...why?_)"


	15. Denying Trust

__

_**Heya wombles! Gee it's been a while since I've called you that, hasn't it? Enjoy the story! **_**_Did you know that Amayimrom is Moriyama spelt backwards? _****_Hahaha...why don't I write Ekusiad next time?_**

_**Thank you for the reviews, and my sincerest apologies for the late updates. I have a life too you know!**_

Disclaimer: _Chrono Crusade and all its characters rightfully belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama. x3_

* * *

**Denying Trust (part 15)**

I found myself in the orphanage being pushed on a swing by Joshua. We both chat while I swing.

"I heard from Mrs Gene that there'll be another teacher coming in to see us." said Joshua.

"Another teacher?" I asked.

"Yup, and I hear it'll be another Partnership one."

I heard "Partnership" and groaned, "This can't be good news for Rosette."

"True, we're always banned from being partners because we're brother and sister."

"And that would be what some people call cheating."

"But we never cheat! We're related for crying out loud."

"Exactly, this means for some people that it'd be too easy for the both of you to pass everything."

Joshua paused, "Which will mean WE'LL have to get partnered again – OOF!"

"That's right."

Silence.

"...Joshua?" I turned around on my swing and realized you had knocked him over when he had stopped pushing.

"…I wanna ride the pony." He was uttering.

I knelt beside him and shouted, "JOSHUA! Wake UP!"

Rosette appeared from around the corner of the house, "What's going on? Why are you yelli – YAAH!" She saw Joshua lying in front of me and ran over, pushing me aside, "Joshua! Joshua! Are you okay?" She began slapping his face from side to side, "Stop playing around!"

"ACK! Rosette, don't wake him like that!"

Joshua shook his head from the dizziness to see Rosette, "Hello, big sister..."

"That wasn't funny!" Rosette raised her hand again.

"GAH – I'm okay big sister, Heidi just bumped into me while I was pushing her on the swing."

"You okay? Really?" I asked him.

"You bumped me real hard, Heidi. I really saw cartoon birds flying around my head..."

Rosette sighed and shook her head.

"Hey, Rosette. You've heard of the new visiting teacher coming to the orphanage soon?" I asked her.

"Yeah?"

"When are they coming?"

"Mrs Gene said tomorrow."

Joshua and I jolted.

"TOMORROW?" we both exclaimed.

***KAPOOMP***

I fainted with my legs sticking straight up.

"What's the matter with her?" Rosette asked.

Joshua smiled awkwardly, "Actually, it should've been YOU doing that."

"Why?"

"I hear it's another Partnership one."

"Whaat?"

***KAPOOMP***

......

"Uh - …"

The wind blew past my face as I was resting my face on my arms on the surface wearing my white summer dress with my green cardigan on top. I looked out into the deep blue sky and wondered what Joshua was doing right now.

I sighed, "This is SO boring." I looked lazily at the flashing bracelet on my arm that had neutralized my magic and was irremovable. I had tried pulling it off but it wouldn't work. I tried banging it on the railing but that didn't work either. I even tried cutting it off with Fiore's kitchen knife without her looking but got caught in the act.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" said Shader.

I was too bored to be surprised she was there, "Uh-huh..."

"Well, aren't you gonna do anything?"

"Like there's anything to do around here."

Shader watched me gaze off into the distance sleepily, "...Thinkin' about him, aren't ya?"

I flinched back, "WHAT? What are you talking about?"

"You're in deep thought about Lord Joshua."

I blushed and sighed angrily, "Not you too..."

"Well, I kind of like the idea..you two being together."

I cleared my throat noticeably loudly for her to hear.

"You have known eachother for quite some time too."

"Look," I said, "Joshua and I grew up together. There's nothing more to it than that."

Shader turned and winked, "Are you suuure..?"

I had had enough, so you gave her a big NOOGIE, "Yes! I'm SURE! Knock it OFF all RIGHT?"

"MEOOOOOOOOOOW!"

Fiore emerged onto the balcony unnoticed by the both of us.

"Apostle Guardian."

I stopped noogie-ing in the middle and turned my head, "Yes?"

"Lord Joshua calls for your presence."

"Well, whaddaya know? Looks like he's – " I noogied her again, "MEOOOOW..!"

"I'll be right there." I said to Fiore, then turned back to Shader, "I told you to knock it off!"

I then let her go and followed Fiore across the rest of the HUGE balcony walkway recalling the rest of my past.

……

Along came the morrow and everyone was standing outside the orphanage building waiting for the arrival of the new visitor.

"How long is this going to take?" I wondered.

"You mean you're looking forward to this?" Joshua asked jokingly.

"NO!"

"Shh...I think I hear them coming." Said Sarah.

Everyone watched as a tall figure approached, "Well hello there boys and girls!

Everyone just smiled in response. Nelly waved and said, "Hello!"

I was observing the female teacher. She looked quite young, about 19 from my point of view. She knelt in front of Nelly and rubbed her head.

"Why don't you be my partner for the lesson?"

Nelly nodded happily.

The teacher stood up, "Right. Everyone, I'm Miss Amayirom. I'll be teaching you about 'trusting' your partners." She walked up to Rosette, "You have a brother here is that correct?"

"What do you know?"

"Of course, Mrs Gene has told me. Having you partnered with your brother whom you know very well would give you an advantage of winning against other students. Now that would be unfair, wouldn't it?"

Rosette groaned her answer, "Yes..."

"There's a good girl." The teacher smiled.

Rosette muttered in annoyance as Miss Amayirom got up and stood in front of the group.

"Right, everyone! I'll be putting you into your pairs, because that would only be more fair."

Everyone groaned in annoyance.

"Now now, there's no need for that. Let's see..."

She partnered herself with Nelly, Kevin with Sarah,

"And you there."

"Me?" I replied.

"Yes, you. With this nice young gentleman over here." She was pointing to Joshua.

"Um...but that would be – "

"My request is final now do as you're told."

"But I – "

"Go on."

I had no choice so I just did as I was told and walked to stand beside Joshua.

"Poor Rosette." said Joshua.

"Yuh-huh." I agreed, "She has to get partnered with – "

"No way!" Billy was shouting, "I'm not doing it!"

"That's right! Neither am I!" Rosette shared the same opinion.

In the end they had to be paired together, which was a bit of a bother for Rosette, even I felt sorry for her.

Miss Amayirom told the girls to stand in front of their boy partners with their backs facing them.

"Alrighty! First we will start off with the simple excercise of Trust. Girls will fall backwards with arms outstretched and your partners must catch you from behind."

She bent down so that she was same height with Nelly who stood in front of her facing the rest of you.

"Nelly, I want you to fall back for me."

"Whee!"

She did so in the same position everyone else was in and Miss Amayirom caught her as she fell.

"You see? It's that easy. Give it a try everyone."

Sarah fell back and Kevin caught her without difficulty. I was a little uneasy about it though so I turned back around to face Joshua.

"Are you sure your head feels okay today?" I asked him.

"Well, you bumped me real hard yesterday…"

"What's this?" The teacher sighed, "This is the problem with pairing people who don't know eachother enough."

"No, miss." I said, "It's just that – "

"Turn back around."

I sighed and got into the arms-outstretched position with my back facing Joshua but hesitated to fall.

"Go on then." She ordered.

I still stood there.

"Looks like I'll have to help out."

I turned my head to her. "What do you mean – AH!"

"Whoa!" Joshua exclaimed.

She had pushed me herself and I fell backwards into Joshua's arms.

I felt myself go red, "Ehm..."

Joshua held me and turned his head away, blushing slightly.

"There, that wasn't so hard was it?" said the teacher.

I nodded and she went off to check out how Rosette and Billy were doing. I stood back up to face Joshua. He looked at me smiling.

"Now that wasn't so bad wasn't it?" he said, imitating her.

I laughed, "More like cheesy. She pushed me without letting me tell her what might have happened!"

"At least you're okay."

I nodded, "Mm-hm."

We both suddenly heard Rosette shout and spun around to see what was going on.

"Settle down! Both of you!" The teacher ordered.

Rosette pointed angrily at Billy, "He let me land on purpose!"

"Did not!" said Billy, "You weigh a tonne!"

"So you're saying I'm FAT?"

The commotion continued on and all I could do was laugh as the teacher struggled to calm the both of them down.

"Well, at least we've learnt one thing today." said Sarah, who appeared beside me.

"What's that?" I asked.

"To trust one another and not deny it."

I glanced at her questioningly, "Deny?"

Sarah smiled, "You'll learn when you're older."

"Oh..okay." I turned to Joshua, "So your head wasn't hurt that bad after all."

"I'll be fine, as long as I have people I trust around me." He said.

"Don't forget Rosette."

"Yes, her too." He replied.

I stood beside him as the tension finally cooled between Rosette and Billy, but the poor teacher was exhausted.

"Class…" she huffed, "Why don't we...take a break?"

......

"Apostle Guardian!"

I gasped, coming back to my senses, "Um – ah…"

I was standing in front of a door in a hallway.

"Lord Joshua awaits your presence." said Fiore, who was standing in front of me. She looked me straight in the eye, "If you do anything to brainwash him or cause any uneasiness, I'll be there and you may never be allowed to visit him again."

"Yes um..."

"You are given one hour. I'll be here to take you back when it's over."

She walked off and when she did a turn around the corner so I couldn't see her anymore, I muttered, "What's up with her? I 'am' the apostle guardian y'know."

I looked back to the door standing before me. It looked like any other door but I knew that behind that ordinary door was someone who I no longer recognized as normal. I put my hand on the door knob and turned it, holding my breath as I opened it.

"…Joshua?"

The room had a pretty homey feeling, a similar layout to the room I woke up in when I first came. There was a balcony at the back of the medium-sized room whose door was open and had the curtains flying inwards from the wind. On the balcony, Joshua was sitting on the floor with his back against the balcony fence reading a novel. I walked forward towards him.

"I see you're reading Joseph Conrad."

"Heart of Darkness seems to reach into the heart of the author himself" he lifted his head, "Wouldn't you agree?"

I went over and sat beside him, "Well, I haven't really understood it. I mean the structure of the sentences is confusing, I don't even know what he's focusing on."

"Is that so?"

"Mm-hm. Sometimes I think he takes the writing too...unusually descriptively."

Joshua laughed, "So, you haven't lost your sense of humour."

"Nor my hot-headedness. Heck, I even tried to noogie Shader to death today."

"And what was the noogie for?"

I paused, "It's...not really important." I smiled awkwardly at him.

Joshua handed me the book with the page he was reading on still open, "Can you read the rest for me?"

I was a little surprised by his request, especially since I knew him as one total bookworm, "Okay, what page is it?"

For the next thirty minutes I was reading to Joshua the strangely structured sentences I found as nonsense.

"They were dying slowly – it was very clear. They were not enemies, they were not criminals, they were nothing earthly now – nothing but black shadows of disease and – " I sighed, "I'm tired of this. Is this all you ever do here?"

"Well I'd get out a board game but I'd be winning against you the way I always do." Joshua said.

I laughed, "Right, so you remember that?"

"Yes, and I've always remembered you."

We sat there in silence for a while.

"...Didn't you find your sister, Rosette, on the night of Thanksgiving?" I asked finally.

"No, I didn't."

"A nun in San Francisco, you did run into a nun in San Francisco, didn't you?"

"How did you know about that?"

"She's your SISTER, Joshua!"

Joshua looked at me with suspicion and I knew what I had done.

"I'm-I'm sorry." I said, "I shouldn't have shouted like that."

"It's alright. I'll be fine, as long as I have people I trust around me." He said back.

I gasped, remembering that that was what he'd said during the Partnership lesson with Miss Amayirom.

"Don't..forget..Rosette." I said to him firmly.

Joshua smiled, "Yes, her too."

He took my hand as he spoke, it was awkward for me because I didn't feel the same warmth he gave me four years ago. After a while the both of us were talking like old friends again. I talked about how I spent my new life at the village and what I did there. Yet he never did talk about how he spent his last four years even once.

By the last ten minutes of my time with Joshua, I felt sleepy and my head tilted sideways as I shut my eyes. Fiore came to take me back and arrived to find me asleep on Joshua's shoulder while he continued to read his novel.

"Did she cause you any harm?"

Joshua glanced up from his book, "She's still my friend, big sister. Have faith in her, she IS the Guardian after all." He still had the cloth tied to his wrist and looked at it as he held his book, "She'll never leave my side."

......

__

**_Joseph Conrad's Heart of Darkness is an excellent book if anyone here's heard of it but it's hard to understand! ^^; Stay updated for the next one to come out! Sure hope you're all patient enough over the waiting period._**


	16. Speculation

**_Remember that since this is being transferred over from my other website, its original format was in 2nd person. If there are any '2nd person' mistakes in the 1st person version of the story, I sincerely apologize. Also, the original version of this chapter was a 'musical episode' using the song from Hercules titled 'I won't say I'm in love'. I didn't think it would be necessary to include it since fanfiction doesn't support the embedding of music, so I took it out, thus making this chapter shorter than usual. Just letting you all know._**

**_In other news, because this story is all completed from that site already, I've decided to put all my other stories on hold until this one is finished here completely. My solution is, I need to take this workload off me so I can update the other ones faster. I'm sorry if you were so looking forward to them too, but we've gotten this far reading THIS story already. Don't give up on me now!_**

Disclaimer: _Chrono Crusade and all its characters rightfully belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama. x3_

* * *

**Speculation (part 16)**

I awoke in my room that evening and my eyes widened as I realized how long I had been asleep for.

"Three hours!"

I dashed out of bed and ran to the door. I opened it and a rush of wind blew in, stepping outside, I closed it. I walked across the stone pathway close to the wall, careful not to go near the edge and fall off. With my left hand on the wall, I stopped to think.

"(_I wonder how Joshua's doing._)" I continued to walk, "(_Probably being looked after by that Fiore girl. Who IS she? Why is she here? The way she acts around Joshua is like..._)" I gasped, "(_She can't...she couldn't...she can NEVER replace Rosette! I'll have to watch my back, who knows what she could be capable of. Not to mention the whack across the head she gave me days ago..._)"

I had arrived at the top of the ramp and noticed how cloudy the sky had gotten. I made my way towards the building across the grass area and stopped at the door.

"(_What should I do when I come in? If they see me I'll just get sent back, especially since I can't use my magic anymore._)"

I sighed and gripped the door handle, then slowly pushed it down and opened the door.

"(_Eek! Stop creaking!_)"

The door made a loud, low creaking noise as I opened it. I walked in and closed it behind me. The room was huge and the roof was SO high up, there were two ways I could go, left and right.

"(_Now I'm sure I...__left__!_)"

I walked that way with my footsteps echoing through the hall as I did. As I walked through the hall I saw Fiore and dashed behind a wall column nearby to hide. I watched her walk down the hall and turn right into another hall that was very dark and dimly lit. I followed her there and stood behind another wall column as she stopped in front of a door. She opened it, went inside, and shut it. I ran over and pressed my ear against the closed door, overhearing the conversation going on inside.

"Lord Joshua," said Fiore, "The others will be arriving shortly...and our guests of honour have begun to move."

"(_Guests of honour?_)" I wondered.

"Milord," Fiore continued, "You should – "

"Fiore." Joshua's voice interrupted, "I just had a dream..a dream about..my sister."

I lightly gasped at what I heard him say.

"I..have not dreamed in ages..." he continued, "It gave me sense of.. nostalgia... T'was the promise my sister and I had made long, long ago. The nun whom I met on the night of Thanksgiving..was also called 'Rosette'..just like my sister..but...I simply can't figure out the link! Everything that is important to me..is slipping from my mind...and tomorrow, more of my memories shall disappear. I have to know..to be sure...What should I do, Fiore..?"

I started feeling sorry for him at this point. I wanted to go in there and answer him but knew it would stir up trouble, so I stayed where I was.

Fiore was silent before she finally said, "Perhaps..we should meet her again."

"…You're right." Joshua replied, "If we simply leave this as it is..we won't be able to move forward. I won't find out the truth just by talking about it."

"And together we shall pave the way to it." I muttered instinctively.

"Did you say something Fiore?"

"I said nothing."

I gasped and covered my mouth with my hands but the door opened before I could escape. I turned to see Fiore at the door.

I grinned awkwardly at her, "Hi…there?"

……

Turns out I was sent back to my room anyway and was quite annoyed at the fact that I was pushed out of there by Fiore. I sat on the side of my bed unhappily.

"Who does she think she is?" I groaned angrily.

There was knock on the door and I went over to open it.

"You." I said, seeing Jenai standing there. I instantly raised my arm to attack with a spell, and then remembered.

Jenai laughed, "Have ya forgotten? That flashy irremovable bracelet ya have on neutralizes your magic, so ya can't take me on without _me_ being the one walking away from a victorious battle."

He laughed again and I fell to my knees.

"Why can't I..."

"Anyway," Jenai said, "I've come to tell ya that you're not allowed outside of your room after this. In other words, you're grounded!"

I rolled my eyes, "Like I've never heard _that_ before."

"That's all." He turned away and walked off, "Seeya."

"Hang on a second!" I called out, "Um – What does Aion have planned?"

Jenai stopped midwalk and stood there momentarily, before he finally stated, "Destruction."

He went. And I was left guessing.

"(_Could it have something to do with...Pandaemonium?_)"


	17. From Guardian, to Avenger

**_I really enjoyed typing up this chapter. So, you've been reading my stories from the start...we've gotten this far...THANK YOU SO MUCH! *sobs* Anyway, on to the story!_**

Disclaimer: _Chrono Crusade and all its characters rightfully belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama. x3_

**

* * *

**

****

From Guardian, to Avenger (part 17)

I was sitting in my room AGAIN the next day doing a 500 piece jigsaw puzzle. When I had finally placed the last piece onto the puzzle I gazed at the completion, then groaned as I leaned forward and hit my forehead on the puzzle making its pieces shift a little.

"Looks like they're gonna keep me here until the time comes..." I sat up again and looked at the door, remembering how Jenai had stopped by to keep me grounded. I walked up to it and stood there remembering my last attempt to break into the building.

I sighed, "It's worth another try. Not like I have any other problems to solve."

I turned the door knob and walked outside into the roaring wind that whipped at my hair and face, and also my white sundress.

"(_What does Aion have planned? What did he mean by me witnessing the suffering of those who I should've protected?_)" I was standing infront of the big door entrance now, "(_Protected..me..the Apostles…_)" I gasped, "(_Is he going to torture them in some way?_)" I carefully pushed the door open inwards trying not to panic at the sound of the low creaking noise it made. I stepped in and shut it behind me.

I let out a breath of air to relieve myself, "…Alright."

I walked along the familiar HUGE corridor lined with walls and columns that touched the high ceiling. I continued to walk until I passed a round room lined with windows instead of walls. The room had a big hole in the middle, and sitting over the hole...was Jenai.

"YOU!" I stomped forward with clenched fists.

"Who let you out of the room?" he asked upon seeing me.

"_I_ did! YOU took everything!"

"I took what?"

"EVERYTHING!" I cried, "My friends, my entire village!"

"I was just following orders, and besides, it's not me you should be angry with."

"Who then?"

"You know...Aion."

"AH! What does he have planned?"

"I told you yesterday, destruction."

"What does he want with the apostles?"

"You'll find out soon enough."

This guy was getting on my last nerve, "I don't want to find out later! I want to know _now_!"

He paused for moment, then said, "You worried what'll happen to Master Joshua?"

I groaned angrily in response.

Jenai got up from where he sat and pointed a half-eaten chicken drumstick at me, "...Tell you what, why don't we have a rematch?"

"Uh – what?" That idea sure caught me off guard.

"You win, I'll tell what Aion has planned and let you go. I win, well..."

"...I'll be dead by then, won't I?"

Jenai pointed at me, "You lady, are NOT gonna leave here alive!"

"Beat it." I scowled.

"Why don't you save me the trouble and drop that confidence act so we can get this over with quickly, kay?"

"Not happening."

"Fine. But listen, I don't care if that spoilt brat likes ya." His expression changed, "This time I'll have your head...for what you did to Rizel."

I remembered my battle with Rizel and how she met her fateful end. Suddenly, I felt sorry for Jenai.

"Look, I'm sorry." I said, "There was nothing I could do – "

Jenai just lowered his head and pulled down his hat to cover his face. He raised his other hand to do something under it.

"I hear that in a particular custom..cold hard cash is stuck on the eyes of the dead..so they can pay the ferryman on the River Styx, right?"

I took a step back, "Yeah, that's in Greek mythology."

Jenai lifted his head to show that he had taken his blind fold off. I put my hands to my mouth and cringed as I saw him take the coins out of his stitched-up eyelids which had blood trickling down his face.

"Here! Catch!"

***TING***

"AH!" Luckily, I was able to catch the bloody coin in my hand before it hit my face, but when I looked in front of me, Jenai wasn't there, "Where'd he..."

***WHOOSH***

I spun around at the rush of wind I felt behind me, only to see nothing.

***SHZING***

"AAH!" The wrist on which my bracelet was on had been cut and I heard the bracelet hit the ground. Blood was quickly running from the wound but I resisted.

***WHOOSH***

"UH!" I was pushed from behind and stumbled forwards, almost tripping over.

"That all ya got?" he asked mockingly.

I announced my first spell in ages, "Sisters of destruction!"

Three energy balls shot at once from my hand and went straight for Jenai. He dodged them just barely and I saw that he was in his full demon form, looking the same way he did when he attacked my village.

***KRAKHOOM***

Jenai had pounded the floor with his powerfully large blade. The floor had cracked and in seconds pieces were falling into the darkness below.

I jumped out of the way just in time before I fell in along with them, "Whew..."

***WHOOSH***

I spun around quickly, "Light blade!"

***SCHZAAANNG***

I now crossed blades with Jenai and gritted my teeth at the powerful force.

"You're not giving up are ya?" He asked me.

"To hell with you, I never will!" I replied.

***SCHZINNG***

The sword battle between Jenai and I took place.

***CLANG CLANG CLANG* *KLING***

"I will avenge my village." I said.

***CLANG CLANG* *KLING***

"The apostles."

***CLANG CLANG CLANG* *KLING***

"For my friends of the Seventh Bell."

***CLANG CLANG* *KLING***

"The Magdalene Order!"

***CLANG* *KLING***

"For Rosette, Azmaria, Chrono and Satella!"

***KLING***

"...And for Joshua!"

Suddenly I was pushed across the room with such force that I crashed into the wall opposite and slid down.

"All that noble crap..." Jenai muttered, "Useless…"

"OW!" I put my hand over the cut on my wrist as a sharp pain came from it. The light blade had faded from my fingers, I panted in exhaustion as I looked at Jenai.

"So, Guardian...it ends here…" He flew towards me at top speed.

"Not a chance!" I shouted.

***FLASH***

Jenai stopped and saw that I had disappeared, "Where'd she – "

"Sword of light!"

***PODOOOMM***

"GRAAAGHH...!"

***CRASHHHHH***

I teleported when Jenai flew at me and cast my strongest spell when he came into view, not far from where I stood. The attack I made was so strong that the force had blasted Jenai into the wall and the wall exploded, leaving a huge hole to the outside.

I was standing there, relieved, but out of breath.

"Yeow...that's GOTTA hurt."

I turned to see Rosette standing there beside Chrono. My first response was a loud gasp, I was too happy to exclaim how glad I was to see them I just stood there with my hands to my mouth and my eyes were going all googly.

"Well, it's great to see you too." said Chrono.

"How'd you both get here?" I asked.

"We took a safe route, with a little teamwork." Rosette replied.

"Right." I smiled, then noticed someone missing, "Hey, where's Satella?"

"Actually we came here looking for her too." said Rosette.

My eyes widened, "She's _here_?"

"She left us a message, there was a contraption which lead us here." Chrono explained.

"Okay...sounds interesting." I replied, "Uh – what happened to your hair?"

I noticed that Chrono had his braid cut off. Rosette and Chrono looked at eachother, before Rosette turned to me and answered quickly, waving her hand at me.

"Hehe..long story." She smiled awkwardly.

"Hm..." was all I could say.

"Hey, you're bleeding!" she exclaimed.

I looked down at the wrist where my bracelet had been cut off, "Eh...no biggie."

There was a shuffle from under the pile of rocks from the broken wall I blasted. Jenai, his entire left arm cut off, had emerged on top of them.

"(_Just like when Rizel lost her entire lower body..._)" I thought.

"Urrh...Dammit…" he muttered, "It-it's not over yet!"

"That'll be enough!"

Everyone looked up at the indoor balcony that lined the room all around, it was pretty high up.

"...Viede?" Chrono wondered.

"Back off, Jenai...you've lost!" said the other demon, apparently named Viede, "Our second group of guests shall be arriving shortly."

He gestured his hand at Rosette, Chrono and I.

"Come." He said, "The three of you are invited aswell. The show will begin...very soon."

The three of us made our way up the stairs to where he was and he lead us to a door. When we stepped out, an expression of shock and astonishment showed up on our faces. Armies of winged demons with weapons had taken over the skies around Eden. There was one creature in particular that caught my eye. It was the biggest of all the demons that dominated the sky and its wings were a lot smaller, it held out its hand to show a figure standing on it.

"That's...Duke Duffau!" Chrono exclaimed.

I glanced at him, "Who?"

"It's the Pursuers from the demon realm!" he explained.

Rosette was standing there more shocked than ever.

"Unbelievable…" said Chrono, "Even the supreme commander of the Pursuers has made a personal appearance..!"

"How DARE you make a move against Pandaemonium once more!" shouted the Duke Duffau guy.

"Hey, who's that uncle?" Rosette inquired, glancing at Chrono.

"Their leader!" he replied, "The very one who leads the operation to deal with the Sinners..sent by Pandaemonium herself."

"For that…" Duke Duffau continued, "Your punishment shall be COMPLETE ANNIHILATION!" He opened his arms out wide and lifted his head to the heavens.

***ROOOOOOAR***

All the winged-demons charged at once. Rosette shielded herself with her arms, Chrono stood in front of her defensively and I sorcerer-posed frantically.

***TZZZMMMMMMMMMM***

"AAAAAAAH...!" I screamed.

"EEEEEEEEEEK..!" Rosette cried.

Rosette bent over covering her ears and I did the same.

***PWING-PWING-PWING-PWING***

I slowly opened my eyes when I heard the sound and saw that the demons were being held back by -

"You guys, look! A forcefield!" I exclaimed.

Rosette and Chrono looked up and saw that there really _was_ one surrounding all of Eden, until...

***KZZZZT* *PING* *KRASHH***

I frowned, "False alarm...RUN!"

The three of us ran for our lives into the nearest buliding that wasn't being attacked.

***TZZZM* *KHOOM* *BOOM-BOOM-BOOM***

Chrono was the first to reach the building, and I trailed behind Rosette as I ran.

"Never did I dream it would come to this..." Chrono uttered, "Rosette! Heidi! This way!"

***BOOM-BOOM-BOOM-BOOM***

Rosette and I had finally made it in time.

***KCHAK***

I turned to the sound and saw Viede standing a distance in front of us in his demon form.

"Viede!" Chrono exclaimed.

"Do not misunderstand." said Viede, "It's my duty to guard this place with my life..until the Oratorio gets underway."

"The Oratorio?" I wondered.

Jenai got up and healed himself using legion, "Sorry folks, no time to play with ya anymore. So go hide in a corner or something already."

"HEY you!" I shouted at him, "What about our deal?"

"Aion will use the apostles to summon the demon realm." He answered, "Master Joshua is of utmost importance to this plan."

***WHOOSH***

Both Viede and Jenai took to the skies in the fight for Eden.

"What has Joshua got to do with it...oh wait he's an apostle…" I yelled in their direction, "HOW is he going to bring his plans out?"

It was already too late, both Jenai and Viede had sped off into battle.

"Yaargh! This place has gone to the dogs! I've got to do something!" Rosette was in hysterics, just like I was, "But what? What?"

"Rosette." Chrono calmly said, "Are you able to take Heidi all the way to the Central Tower?"

"I..think..so..." she muttered.

"Good. Now let me ask, what is our objective here?"

"To find Joshua and Azzy. Oh yeah, and Satella too!"

"Right." Chrono went over to Rosette and stood in front of her eye-level, "Stay focused, and never EVER lose sight of your objective. Haven't we already decided upon this a long time ago?"

Rosette thought long and hard about what he'd said, and not too far away, so did I.

"Let's do this!" I declared.


	18. Pandaemonium Arise!

**_Eep! I forgot to add in the last chapter that the spells used in this story are taken from the Orphen series. Because I was planning on making a crossover between this series and that one after finishing this, but as you can probably tell, I never got around to it. Another day, another chapter. Keep on keeping on!_**

Disclaimer: _Chrono Crusade and all its characters rightfully belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama. x3_

**

* * *

**

**Pandaemonium Arise! (part 18)**

The demonic armies were beginning to break through Eden's force field.

***BAKHAAOOOOWW***

The demonic armies had broken through, and Rosette, Chrono and I were surrounded. Rosette mulled over what Chrono had said. She loaded her gun and raised it, we all stood back-to-back.

"...You're right." She said, "I can't let myself..be distracted...this is the perfect chance to go for the gold!" She aimed her gun at the minions and used it in burst-mode.

***KABAM* *BOOM* *KREEE***

"Make for the Central building! It's our only chance!" shouted Chrono.

"Right on!" I answered, "Let's get outta here!"

All three of us turned and ran straight for the Central building. I noticed that we weren't heading for a door, but a large wall-sized window.

"Wait, no time to find the door?" I asked dumbly.

Chrono ran ahead of both Rosette and I and crashed through the window, breaking the glass and sending pieces flying.

"Well..." I said, "I guess that works a treat."

Rosette and I ran in and saw a tall automatic door closing. Chrono, however, stood at the window as he saw Aion being beaten to death by Duffau.

"Is that the best you've got..Aion?" said Duffau.

"Aion?" said Chrono.

I pointed my arm in the direction of the closing door, "Hurry! Before the doors slam in our face!"

"Chrono!" Rosette called out.

A demon had whooshed its way through the window and went straight for Chrono, who just barely dodged the attack.

"Hey, there's more coming!" I exclaimed.

Chrono reached for the opening at the bottom of the firearm box on his back and pulled out a sword to use it.

***KSCHIING* *WHOOSH***

More Pursuers were entering the building quicker than ever.

"Sisters of destruction!" I declared.

***BOOM* *BOOM* *KBOOM***

"YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH..!" Rosette was screaming as she utilized the bullets in her gun.

***BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM***

The doors were closing really fast and Rosette and I were already on the other side. Chrono fought his way through the horde of demons and quickly slid through the door. Rosette continued to fire her gun and I went on casting my spells.

***BOOM***

The door had closed.

"Whew..better get away from here, they door may not hold for long." said Rosette.

The surroundings were walls covered in big pipes and the room was pretty dark.

"Let's get a move on." said Chrono.

We were all walking down the hall in silence, all that was heard were the footsteps of the three of us walking.

Chrono pulled out a dagger from his pocket and handed it to me, "Here, this belongs to you."

"Eh..?" I replied, glancing at the weapon, "Never seen it bef– " I gasped, and took the dagger from Chrono, seeing that there were strange inscriptions carved into the blade, "These..these are..."

"Sorcerous runes." Said Chrono, "We were hoping you could translate them for us."

" squinted at the engravements, "I dunno...this writing's so ancient I can't even see it well. Plus I didn't exactly read too much into the language of sorcery when I was studying that book back at the Order."

"It may come in handy, keep it with you." He said.

"Uh..thanks." I looked back at the dagger in my hand and tried harder to read it.

Rosette loaded her gun and looked at me, "...So, how was he?"

"Who?" I lifted my head back up.

"Joshua." She replied.

"Oh..yeah..." I stared at the dagger blankly.

"...Heidi?"

"He's not himself...that's for sure. It's just too sad..."

"What?"

"Truth is..he remembers me but...he doesn't remember you."

Rosette gasped.

"I'm sorry to hear that..." said Chrono.

"Yeah, well..." I started to say, "I am too, truly I am...I wish there was something I could do...but it's not gonna be easy..I mean I'd do anything for him, really. Even though he HAS changed, he's still the person I'm only so worried about right now."

Rosette paused for a long time, "Heidi..?"

"Hm?"

"...Are you into my brother?"

I flinched back, "N-no! It's nothing like that at all! It's not what you think!" I was waving my hands about and my face was flushed.

I grabbed the back of my neck and smiled awkwardly, "Heh..!"

"Sure…" Rosette replied, casting a sideways glance at me, "I understand..."

I was still blushing when I watched at her with a wide-eyed, unsure look on my face.

"Rosette, Heidi, look!" said Chrono.

"Eh?" I said.

"Huh?" Rosette replied.

We had stopped at an enormous window through which we saw something in a large room that made me gasp.

"What..is this?" Rosette asked.

"You're telling me." I uttered.

"No idea…" said Chrono, "I've never seen this – Rosette look!"

"Yes, there they are." I stared in wonder, "Joshua, Azmaria, and the rest of the Apostles."

Inside the room, Joshua turned, his wings whipping the air as he did, "Let us commence with the Oratorio..by the power of my horns, I shall summon...Pandaemonium!" His fingers pounded the keyboard.

***VMMMMM***

Rosette had her hands on the glass window and was watching through it, "A pipe organ..."

"A _gigantic_ pipe organ..." I added.

"Joshua! Azzy!" Rosette shouted, "DAMN...they can't hear me!"

She reloaded her gun.

"STOP!" Chrono exclaimed, "This place is CRAWLING with the essence of the Astral Line..I don't think it's wise to use the Tetragammaron here! Who knows what'll happen if we did..."

I whirled, "Yeah? You got a better idea then, smarty?"

"AAARGH! That's it, we have no choice!" Rosette grabbed the pocketwatch around her neck, "Chrono, I'll release the seal! GOOOOoo...! Do it! SUPER-SINNER-SPECIAL-STRIKE!"

"Will you calm down already?" Chrono answered, "AND I KNOW OF NO SUCH TECHNIQUE!"

The apostles were singing on their platforms with all their might, not stopping to rest, but their voices were loud and strong. So strong there were even tears of blood streaming down their eyes.

"Then I saw a new Heaven and a new Earth..." They were singing, "For the first Heaven and the first Earth had passed away...Now the dwelling of God is with men...and he will live with them...I am the Alpha and the Omega...The beginning and the end..."

Rosette was watching in disbelief, "Azmaria..? What the heck's going on? Have they been brainwashed or something?

I suddenly heard this ringing in my ears, then they felt like they were burning. I started to have the biggest headache I had ever experienced, "AAAAAAAAAAHH..!" I put my hands to my ears.

"Heidi!" Rosette exclaimed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAH..! The noise! STOP this INSANE racket! AAAAAAHH..!"

"What's wrong with you?" Rosette asked anxiously.

I gritted my teeth, "Uuuughhh...!"

"Why those kids are suffering as they're synchronizing the Oratorio! And with the guardian not doing her duty, she receives her punishment."

"(_That voice…_)"

***BEEP***

A holographic video call of Shader appeared behind the window, blocking the view of the room.

"GAH!" Rosette was startled and she stumbled backwards landing on her backside.

":Sorry bout that...this was the only way Shader could communicate with you." Said Shader through the video, "You don't mind hearing Shader out, do you?"

"Shader!" Chrono exclaimed.

"J-jeez..." said Rosette, "That made me jump!"

"Long time no see, Chrono. Shader really missed ya!"

I was lying on the floor clinging to my ears in a wreck, trying to ignore the ringing in my ears and hysterical noise in my mind, "AAAAAAAHHHHH...! Not the noise, stop the noise!"

"Can you explain what's happening to Heidi?" Rosette asked.

"It could be the work of the Astral energy..." Chrono tried to answer.

"We've done a lot these past fifty years...and the time has come for our dream to come true!" Shader explained, "See...we're gonna use the Astral Line to obliterate Pandaemonium! Boosting the Apostles' output with that giant pipe organ should do the trick..."

I was still lying on the floor grunting and groaning, "Guys...a little...help, please? AH..AAAAAAHHH..!" I began to wonder whether I was going through the same pain and misery Joshua felt four years ago. I pondered this thought, "No, it can't be..it can't..."

The screen was now showing Duffau, the pursuer demon we saw outside, standing in front of a brutally wounded Aion.

Duffau raised his fingers and pointed them forward, "Onward, troopers!"

Silence followed.

"What? Why?"

***PING* *KZZZZZT***

Duffau was being paralyzed by some sort of unknown force, "AH...! I-I can't move!"

Aion wearily stood up and faced him, "To think, that the simplest of lessons..are actually the hardest ones to teach! On hindsight though..you simply weren't paying any attention! Did it ever occur to you..that all this was just a ruse?" Aion pulled out a gem and placed it into a slot on his arm.

"Rosette, look!" said Chrono.

"AH!" she exclaimed, "That's a summoner's jewel!"

Aion was beginning to heal himself with legion which was working impossibly fast.

"I-Inconceivable..how could his legion possibly work so fast?" Duffau queried, "What...have you done? How did you paralyze me?"

"Nothing..I only aroused 'Her'." said Aion, "Do you not hear it too, Duffau? The Oratorio sung by the Apostles...and the sound she makes as she awakens from her slumber..."

The screen showed the Astral energy waves travel across the ocean and stop at one spot, where something gigantic rose from the the depths.

***SSSHHHHH***

"The Patron..of every single demon..the demon realm..Pandaemonium!" Shader announced.

***BAWHOOSHHHHH***

A gigantic deformed city-sized realm that looked like a fierce creature swept its way across New York City. The city was drowning in the massive wave of water. Rosette's eyes widened and she had the freakiest look of shock-horror on her face.

"The Astral line..is the alarm clock capable of awakening Pandaemonium from her long slumber..she is now in a state of confusion and panic..therefore she is unable to effectively control her 'Legion'." Shader explained.

"It's a form of control code that can manipulate the 'geas'?" Rosette asked.

"Yes, legion are technically 'demons' aswell...so even THEY must answer to a higher authority..for the legion are a part of Pandaemonium..."

"Thus, all demons and devils have a weakness..." said Aion, "One that is intrinsically linked to our 'Dear' Mother..." he grabbed onto Duffau's horns, "And these would be it..."

"The horns?" Rosette exclaimed.

"Yes." Shader replied, "They not only act as our energy source, but as antennae aswell."

I was curled up on the floor while I continued to wince and shiver in pain from the noise in my head.

"To deal with Pandaemonium..we need someone who can manipulate the Astral Line..posesses horns..and has a body untainted by the legion!"

"Josh..ua..." I uttered.

Shader was facing Rosette, "Your brother was just perfect, y'know...we're in his debt..."

* * *

_**A few banners were made in regards to this story back in my early days of typing it up. You can find them in my account on the old site, or on my deviantArt. (my Homepage in my profile)**_


	19. You're on your own, but you're not alone

_**A few photoshopped banners were made for this story back in my early days of typing it up. You can find them in my account on the old site, or on my deviantArt. (my Homepage in my profile) **__**This is one of the stories I transferred over from - blah blah blah - visit my profile for full details. Be aware that this was my FIRST time writing a fanfiction, EVER! So excuse me if the writing is a bit…well, 'off'. Ignore the mistakes you may find in these chapters.**_

Disclaimer: _Chrono Crusade and all its characters rightfully belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama. x3_

**

* * *

**

**You're on your own, but you're not alone (part 19)**

I lay on the ground weak from all the energy that had been surging through me.

"Your brother was just perfect y'know." said Shader, "We're in his debt."

Rosette sank to her knees as she watched the screen show a scene in New York where everything was drowning in the wave of water caused by the awakening of Pandaemonium.

"Enough of the idle talk." The screen now showed Aion standing over the paralyzed Duffau. Aion held the large sword over Duffau's head, "So long, Duffau..."

***STAB***

A long silence passed between us all, while we processed what had just happened.

***CRASH***

Chrono punched the glass window through gritted teeth – stopping the music from the Oratario – and Rosette was still on her knees crying over the chaos. I staggered to my feet, still feeling a little weary.

"Rosette..Heidi..he's beyond redemption." said Chrono.

Rosette lifted her head at the broken window, "Yeah...I'm with you on that."

"Rebirth of the world? Sealed inside the jewels? THE END DOES NOT JUSTIFY THE MEANS!" Chrono stated, "So many have suffered...because of your selfishness! A life, once lost, can never again be brought back!

I listened to Chrono in approval.

"How many more innocents do you intend to sacrifice?" Chrono continued, "To rob the people you manipulated...humanity...AND LIFE!"

"We will end your tyranny...AION!" said Rosette.

They both stepped through the broken glass.

Slowly regaining my consciousness, I stepped through after them and spoke, "That's right!"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER IF YOU'RE DOING THIS ALL IN THE NAME OF FREEDOM..." said Chrono.

"WE WILL CRUSH YOU IN THE NAME OF RIGHTEOUSNESS!" Rosette finished.

Azmaria was standing there, her face quite expressionless, "Ro...sette..."

"Azmaria!" Rosette and I called out at the same time.

***KRAK KRAK KRAK KRAK KRAK***

The floor was beginning to break apart into pieces. We all tried to keep our balance.

"Uh-oh!" I exclaimed.

"The floor!" Chrono indicated.

"Aw crap!" said Rosette.

The area of the floor we all stood on fell in, along with all the other pieces. Rosette caught sight of Joshua standing silently at the pipe organ.

She called to him, "JOSHUAAAAA...!"

Joshua heard Rosette and turned around to watch us fall into the darkness.

"AAAIIEEEEEE..!" I screamed.

I covered my face with my arms and felt myself falling..falling...drifting..LANDING?

***THUD***

"Uh - !" I sat up and looked around. I was now inside the room with the apostles, but my entrance was unnoticed by any of them. "(_I must've teleported._)"

Suddenly Aion's voice boomed out of nowhere, "Let the third verse be sung! STOP HER IN HER TRACKS!"

***KZAAAAAAAAAAT***

I put my hands to my head and stumbled to the ground again. The energy inside the room went through the roof! It was too overwhelming, for all of us.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH...!" The apostles and I were screaming altogether.

***KRAKHOOM***

...

"It's here! It's here!" I ran to answer the door before Mrs Gene could. Opening the door I saw a postman holding out a parcel.

"Delivery for Heidi?" he asked.

"That's me!" I indicated.

"Oh…" he replied, "Well, here you go."

I took the parcel from him and waved goodbye as he left. I ran into the living room and tore the strings from it.

I gasped, "It really IS!"

In the box was a build-your-own kite set. I pulled out colored paper from the box and two sticks, and a set of instructions.

"Huh?" I squinted at the piece of paper, I was obviously finding it difficult to understand, "Rosette!"

Rosette came running down the stairs when she heard me, "What? What is it?"

"Can you read this for me?" I held out the paper to her.

Rosette held it in front of her eyes for a minute or so, "These instructions are far too hard for anyone your age to understand. Tell you what; I'll assemble the kite for you."

"Okay!" I smiled.

I sat by and watched Rosette assemble the kite in front of me. When it was done she held it up for me to see.

"WOW! It's so pretty!" I exclaimed.

"Yes, it is!" she said.

I made my way over to the stairs, "I'll go get Joshua!"

"Heidi."

I was about to run up the stairs to get him when Rosette stopped me at the first step, "Yes?"

"Joshua's..." she began, "Joshua's too sick to come out and play today."

The smile on my face faded, "Really? How much?"

"Just not well enough to go outside." She answered slowly, "Well, come on, let's go try out your kite!"

I turned my head to the stairs and wondered whether it would be okay. "(_I've looked forward to my kite arriving so much..and I really wanted to share this day with Joshua._)"

Slowly, I turned away from the stairs and took the kite from Rosette, "He can wait...I guess. Let's go!"

"Alright." said Rosette, "I'll – "

"Rosette!" came Sarah's voice, "We need your help with the laundry here!"

Rosette's face changed into one of annoyance. I grinned back awkwardly.

"Coming, Sarah!"

"Are you gonna be long?" I asked Rosette.

"Well...yeah."she said, "I'm sorry, Heidi."

"…It's okay."

"Are you gonna be alright on your own?"

I nodded, "Yeah, I'll just hang around the meadow outside the forest."

"Take care of yourself okay?"

"Mm-hm."

"Rosette!" Sarah called.

"Alright, I'm on my way!" Rosette left the room, leaving me alone with my kite.

I walked to the front door and closed it, clutching to my kite, "(_Looks like I'm the first person to fly a kite on this windy day._)" I walked into the forest and out into the meadow. I made my way into the middle of it, held up my kite, clutched to the handle and the string and ran forwards letting go of the kite.

"Wheeeeeeeee...!"

Turning around and carefully flying my kite in one area in the sky, I watched its rainbow streamers flutter in the wind. The dragonfly-shape decorated in glitter and cellophane and other special paper looked beautiful flying in the air.

"This isn't so bad after all..."

Though I still felt a little lonely without having Rosette or Joshua there. I sighed as the kite steered to far the right and ended up landing on the ground.

After a long afternoon I heard thunder-clouds rumble in the sky.

"Uh-oh!" I began reeling my kite back towards me, with that I took the kite and went to stand under a tree, "Oh no! I didn't bring an umbrella! ACK!"

Rain started pouring through the branches of the tree I was standing under.

"I gotta get back!" I turned and realized I had forgotten which way to go. The meadow was completely surrounded by the forest so it was hard to tell which way I came. Suddenly, I saw a figure coming towards me through the rain, they were carrying an umbrella with them.

"Heidi! What are you doing out here!"

I sighed in relief, "Joshua! I thought you were sick."

"I'm never sick to _you_, am I?"

"Well..."

Joshua walked up to me until I was under the umbrella with him, "C'mon, you're soaking wet."

I blushed as I realized how long I'd been standing in the rain, "Ah..ACHOO!"

"Bless you. You must be cold, let's get out of this rain." Joshua put his arm around me and placed his hand on my arm pulling me closer under the umbrella, despite how wet I was.

I felt strange, and kind of embarrassed, "Uh..."

"Come on..." he said.

I walked back with him, under the umbrella in the heavy rain.

...

I gasped, "Joshua!"

I awoke in the room again behind a wall column. I walked over to its side and dashed back behind it when I saw Joshua...with Fiore! The woman in the conspicuous maid outfit!

"Gah!" I let out.

Fiore was sitting on the floor; Joshua was resting his head on her lap.

"Urh..." he opened his eyes, "Oh, Fiore."

"Lord Joshua, I am relieved." She said.

"(_Hmph...my ass you are...wait – I'm not jealous!_)"

Joshua sat up, "The sheer exertion from singing the Oratorio must've knocked me out..How goes the battle?"

"Lord Aion has already left." She replied, "He intends to get to the core of Pandaemonium before it regains its bearings..."

"And the other apostles?"

"They have yet to awaken, the mistress Shader is doing all she can to buy us more time...but she told me…'_bail out of Eden at the first sign of trouble, kay?_'."

I stood behind the wall column and watched closely, careful not to be seen.

"I...have to go. I will defend everyone to the best of my ability...So, please..excuse me." Fiore bowed and walked off, but Joshua stopped her.

"Fiore!" Joshua called, "Please...stop this charade. You're acting on Aion's orders, right? With these horns..I may fall under Pandaemonium's influence at any time...my body isn't the issue here, but the spirit is."

Fiore stood there, her face quite expressionless.

"Should the time come, Fiore..you would..."

"Milord..you are mistaken…" said Fiore, "Fiore's heart is that of a stone..that is why..no tears flow from my eyes, and no smile creases my face."

I scoffed, "(_Well, you __did__ smile when you said Azmaria reminded you of someone at the dinner table...everyone saw __that__._)"

Joshua put his arms around Fiore from behind. I put my hands to my mouth and my face went red and puffy as I held my breath, trying to hold back my explosion of jealousy.

"However..." said Joshua, "I can still tell..."

There was a distant rumbling noise in the background.

Fiore pushed him away, "That is why...I must leave." She reached out her hand and adjusted his tie, thus pulling him closer.

My face went even puffier and I tried harder to hold back my jealousy.

"Before I go milord," she said, "I have one last request..."

"(_YOU PROMISCUOUS TRAMP!_)"

"I wish to hear once more...what you called me when we first met."

"...Ah, yes." Joshua replied, "That day, my mind was in utter disarray...I called you...'sister'."

I swallowed my jealousy immediately and started punching my chest at the overloaded air I'd just swallowed.

"God-speed, my sister." said Joshua.

"And to you." Fiore walked off and out of the room as Joshua waved goodbye.

"(_I see...so that's why._)"

I saw the chance and stepped out from behind the column wearing my white summer dress, "...Joshua."

Joshua turned around, "...Heidi?"

* * *

**_So all this time Fiore was replacing Rosette? _****_Will Heidi ever be the guardian she was trying to be? _****_Will Joshua ever change back? Stay tuned, y'all!_**


	20. Returning, Resistance, Decision

**_Not much to say, really. My computer's word processor has started acting up. That's why I'm super late with this update. Oh, another thing. The spells I'm using in this fanfic are from the Orphen series. This is because, while writing the story, I was originally planning to make a Chrno Crusade-Orphen crossover afterwards as a sequel to this one. But as it turns out, I never really got around to it. Do read on and continue to support me! _**

Disclaimer: _Chrono Crusade and all its characters rightfully belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama. x3_

_

* * *

_

**Returning, Resistance, Decision (part 20)**

I took a deep breath and walked out from behind the wall column, "…Joshua."

Joshua turned around, "...Heidi?"

I shielded my eyes as a bright light surrounded him and wings burst open and lay outstretched on his back.

"Listen, I –" When I took my hand away I found myself in Joshua's arms, and went completely silent, even though I was feeling unstable inside.

"Promise me," he said, "That you'll never leave my side again...even if the world were to be destroyed and reborn..nobody will tear us apart again...because I will eliminate anyone who stands between you and me!"

My eyes widened.

"The two of us will be together...forever and ever!"

I hung my head down and pushed him away, then pulled him back forward and spoke loudly to his face, "Open your eyes...Joshua! I'm not the only one who's been waiting for you! You have to get rid of those horns and give them back! Then...we can return home..at last..to that orphanage you froze in time!"

Joshua put his hands to the horns on his head, "But..these are what granted me my freedom…You wish for me to go back, Heidi? To once again become that helpless forbidden boy?"

I gritted my teeth as you thought of what to say, "No...but those horns aren't yours! They belong...to the one filled with regret, who lives in pain and suffering every single day because of you..." I looked straight at him, "They belong to that dumb devil Chrono!"

A deafening silence and stillness followed.

"...You are not my best friend...Heidi would never utter such nasty words." Joshua muttered.

"What?" I exclaimed, "But I –"

"Since you are..but a stranger…vanish from my sight!" An energy ball began to glow in Joshua's hand.

"Wait!"

***FWAAAAASHHH***

I was pushed back on impact and went rolling head-over-heels backwards, "OW-OOF-ACK!"

***CRASH***

I collided with a wall.

"Heh...so you still have some fight left in you." Joshua commented, "Very well...let's see how much longer you can last!"

"(_A fight, huh? Okay, just remember my training back at the Order with Father Remington. And my fight with Jenai._)" I wearily sat up and leaned on my hands, "(_But…this is __Joshua__ we're talking about. How can I face him like this alone? No, I can't do this. Rosette, Chrono, Azmaria, Satella..._)"

***WHOOSH***

Joshua and I both gasped as if the same major feeling swept over us at that exact moment. Stillness for a while, until we noticed.

"...Fiore?" Joshua uttered.

"...Satella?" I uttered after him.

I had sensed something major, like I had lost something very important. And that something was somehow _connected_ to…Satella.

"(_What...what just happened?_)"

***BAMBAMBAM***

I straightened up and turned my head to the familiar sound, "Bullets from a gun...Rosette?"

***BAMBAMBAM***

I rolled out of the way in time to see the column I sat near was covered in holes, "Rosette! Why are you –" I gasped, and speechlessly stood there when I saw that it wasn't Rosette, but _Joshua_ using her gun.

"Where did – Where'd you get that?"

"A late present from my sister." He answered, "Give me your opinion."

"It's...you stole it off her!"

"Why are you accusing me of such a thing? I thought you were my friend."

"I _AM_!" I untied the cloth around my head and held it out, "You remember this...don't you?"

Joshua lifted his wrist to his face and looked at the cloth tied around it, "I don't know if I remember what we promised...but it's long gone now."

My eyes widened in response.

Joshua aimed his gun at you, "Disappear!"

***KABLAM***

I jumped out of the way and ran behind another wall column.

"Come out. Come out. Wherever you are..."

"(_Geez..he seems to be sleepwalking or something...wait. Is he in a dream? Is he lost between dreaming and reality? Has he been that way throughout all these years?_)"

***BAMBAMBAM***

I huddled behind the column more closely. "(_I get it now...that explains everything. That smart-ass, how DARE he use Rosette's gun._)"

I jumped out from behind the column and aimed my hands in his direction, "Sword of..."

…

"_You reckon we'd pull the trigger?" Rosette had asked._

…

My aim wavered, I shut my eyes tightly and gritted my teeth, "...Light!"

***KABOOM***

I looked up and saw the roof above Joshua fall to pieces, he just stood there watching.

"What're you waiting for, nitwit? Get outta there!" I exclaimed.

"Oh..right..." Joshua shot his hands in the direction of the falling pieces and they stopped falling in midair.

"(_He...froze time?_)"

Joshua turned and pointed his gun at me, "HA! Missed! Every single one of 'em. You're a sorcerer, aren't you? You're gonna have to do better than that!"

***BAM***

"Halo armor!" I announced.

***KRSH***

"Urgh...AAH!"

I jumped out of the way and ran down a hall full of cylinder water tanks.

***BAM,BAM,BAM* *KRSH,KRSH,KRSH* **

Three times he shot, three times he hit a tank and water came splashing out. When I got to the end of the hall -

***KABALM***

The arch fell apart behind me and I had to roll out of the way to avoid getting squashed. Then I slipped into a pool of water, I covered my mouth and nose with my hands and struggled to make my way back up. Soon, I made it to the surface, gasping for breath.

I swam to the edge of the pool and climbed out of the water, panting.

"Owie...that packed one helluva punch." I huffed, "Dammit Chrono! All because of your dumb-devilled horns!"

I stood up and readied my hands at the pile of rock at the doorway I'd just escaped.

…

"_Would we...land the killing blow on him?" Rosette asked._

…

"(_Would I?_)"

"Game over."

I gasped and turned to see Joshua behind me with a fierce look on his face.

I aimed my hand at him, "Sword of – "

Joshua smacked my hand away, then I looked at my hand and saw that it was frozen and turned into stone.

"Uh –"

"AH HA! That arm is useless now!" he declared.

"(_Damn!_)"

***BAMBAMBAM***

"I spin thee, armor of light!" A bright wall of light separated me from Joshua. Seeing the chance, I jumped and rolled out of the way.

***KZAANNNG***

When the wall of light disappeared, I was already hiding behind the tub of water I escaped from before.

"...Strange...where did she go?" Joshua wondered.

"(_I think I know...no, I'm sure of it! He has Rosette's ability to use a gun, his speed, and being able to freeze objects with a wave of his hand...Yeah, definitely. It's no longer Jenai, __Joshua__...you are the strongest enemy I've battled with._)"

"Come on, Guardian. You can't hide forever..."

"(_Joshua...you are indeed the strongest person alive now...but your DEFINITELY not unbeatable._)"

"ARGH...the noise...it's getting louder...gotta...keep calm...for I've already...found you."

I tightened the cloth around my head, stood up straight and turned to faced Joshua from the edge of the pool...in my soaking wet sun dress and cardigan. I looked at him straight in the eye. The Joshua I knew four years ago was in there, I just had to find a way to bring him back.

"Joshua..."

"Silly little guardian." He said, "So.. Aion's _sword_ is the one who lives in regret every single day because of me?"

"You mean Chrono? Well, yes..."

"I've been living all these years –"

"You've been living in a dream!" I cut in.

"A dream...? Big sister and dear Heidi have always been on my mind for the last four years, and you're telling me…it was all a dream?"

"Joshua...I _AM_ Heidi!"

Joshua sighed and aimed his gun, "The truth is..."

***KCHAK***

"You are Guardian...NO MORE!"

I gasped at what he said right before the -

***KBOOM***

Then I teleported. I panted in panic and found myself standing behind another wall column.

"You're just a useless sorcerer that is of no use to this world. I shall eliminate you right here!"

I stepped out from behind the wall column, "Somehow...someway...the dreaming masked your view of reality...causing you to end up searching for the Heidi of your dreams. I've never stopped looking for you too, but the difference is...all this while, I've been fighting, staying in the REAL world! All these years...I've gone through much pain and distress...that's why...someone living in a dream can never defeat me!"

I aimed my hands in Joshua's direction, "Now...I shall wake you up! I call thee, Sisters of destruction!"

***WHOOSH* *KRASHH***

The glass window beside Joshua shattered and water came pouring in.

***FWOOSH***

"URGH...STOP!"

I appeared in front of Joshua behind the water and charged at him. The water was distracting Joshua and altering his focus.

"Blast! Accursed water!"

***FSSSS***

He began to freeze the water in its place, then I grabbed his gun and tried to point it away.

"So what if I can only use ONE hand?" I said to him, "YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!"

…

_"Would we land the killing blow on him?" Rosette had asked._

…

"Hades statue, in my hand!"

***BWOOM***

Joshua was knocked over to the side by my attack.

…

_Rosette turned to face me, "…Would we?"_

_I didn't know what to say, "What's your answer?"_

_Rosette paused momentarily, "...Yes, I would. Would you?"_

_"If…if he's really beyond redemption." I said, "Then I'd do it. With my own hands!"_

_"Heh...then when the time comes, strike at the horns." She replied, "I can't guarantee anything...but...should we harbor hopes of him coming back to his senses. That is perhaps...the only way!"_

_"...Who told you this?" I asked her._

_"...Chrono."_

_"Ah, right." I remembered, "They are his horns after all."_

…

I put my hands on the side of Joshua's head where the horns were and cast my spell, "I release you...Sword of Light!"

***KABOOMMM***

All my memories of him flashed through my mind in an instant.

"(_I'm sorry...Joshua..._)"

Joshua fell to the floor, unconscious. Then, all was silent.

I huffed, "Joshua?"

He didn't move, didn't make a sound. A wave of fear swept through me.

"...Joshua!" Tears streaming from my eyes, I felt his wrist and checked for his pulse. "(_...No good._)" I put my head to his chest to see if he was still breathing. "(_Still no good...no...HE'S DEAD?_)"

Suddenly Joshua's eyes flickered open and he flinched violently.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH...!" He screamed, sat up and put his hands to his head; blood was flowing out from where the horns were.

"His eyes..." I said, "Joshua! Get a hold of yourself!"

"AAAH! My head! It hurts!"

I sat in front of him and put my hands on his shoulders.

"I don't wanna..be alone..."

Hot tears were flowing from my eyes as I didn't know what to do.

"Sis...Heidi…Where are you?"

My eyes widened.

"Help me...please...stop the pain...! HEIDI!"

I pulled Joshua in and held him close to my chest, "It's alright...Heidi's here..."

"Didn't we make a promise?" he asked, "It has come back to my mind..."

***PING***

"We promised we'd be there for eachother." I reminded him, "Always..."

***PING***

Suddenly Joshua screamed so loudly I had to pull away from him, "AAAAAH! What's happening? What's going – "

…

_He takes the blanket off me and tears off a strip from the corner and hands it to me._

_"You're giving me this?" I asked him._

_Joshua nodded, smiling. "Yeah! Let it be a token of our friendship."_

_I tear the strip in half and hand the other half to him._

_"Here you go, you can take it with you when you become an explorer. That way you won't forget!" I smiled back._

_Joshua took it and tied it around his wrist, before holding his out to me. "Friends?"_

_I finish tying my half around my head as a headband and take his hand. "Forever!"_

…

A tear fell from Joshua's eye and splashed into the water (from the wave I caused from breaking the window earlier).

"Yes..." I heard him say, "I can't keep relying...on these things..."

Joshua wrapped his fingers around the horns on his head. And with one painful tug, he yanked them out. Blood spattered everywhere. I stood there with my hands to my mouth, waterfalls of tears burning down my face. Joshua wearily walked over to me.

"Because we promised to stay together..." He put his hands on my shoulders, and looked at me with clear eyes, though tears were also streaming down his face. He forced a weak smile. "Right...? Heidi...?"

I was so overjoyed that I hugged him – no – tackled him over and held him tight.

***SPLASH***

"To think...I forgot all about it...it was _your _words that jolted my memories." His voice cracked, "I'm sorry...so sorry."

I cried into his shoulder and spoke between sobs, "It's alright. Welcome back...Joshua!"

**

* * *

**

**WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! That was the teariest - maybe even longest - chapter I've ever written, wouldn't you agree? WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Anywaaay...unfortunately that is NOT the final chapter. There are more questions to be answered!**

**So Heidi found Joshua and returned him to normal, but just where are Rosette and the others?**

**What about the rest of the apostles? ****Will they forgive Heidi for not being a good-enough Guardian?**

**Next chapter, coming soon! ...Once I get my life back on track.**


	21. Conflict and Denial

**_WOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMMBLLLLLLES! It's been one HELL of a busy month for me, and I'm sorry for not updating in a while. Read on!_**

Disclaimer: _Chrono Crusade and all its characters rightfully belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama. x3_**

* * *

**

**Conflict and Denial (part 21)**

I was holding my hands, letting off light energy over Joshua's head trying to heal the wounds from the horns.

"Any progress?" he asked.

"Not really." I replied, "It's never taken me THIS long to heal a wound..." Suddenly a spark crackled from the wound and got my hand. "AH!" I stumbled backward and grabbed my wrist, I looked at it and remembered how Jenai had cut me in the last fight. "Ugh...I forgot about this..." With a flash of light from my hand I healed myself and stood up.

Joshua was facing me, "Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." I glanced at him, "You know, I can't seem to heal that wound on your head."

"It's what I get for _dreaming_ too much..."

"Um, right." I tore off a strip from my white sun dress and handed it to him, "It's the only thing I can rely on to stop the bleeding...for a while."

"Thanks." He tied it around his head like a headband.

I smiled, "Heh...now we almost look the same." I pointed to the cloth tied to my head and laughed.

Joshua chuckled in return, "Yes, I remember now. Thanks to you."

"Stop thanking me." I managed an awkward smile, "Hehe..." I paused, then turned my head the other way, staring into space as I wondered.

"What's the matter?" Joshua asked.

"It's just…strange." I began, "These powers I have now, especially the healing. Why…?" I clenched my fists, "Why now and not back then?"

"Heidi…"

"It's not fair!" I cried, "If these powers had awakened _sooner_ I'd have healed you back then! And we would never have gotten into this mess. As kids, we could've easily joked about us being the 'special healing squad' or something."

Joshua stayed silent, listening intently.

"We'd have grown up and left the orphanage _together_!" I continued, "You, me, Rosette…and all the other orphans."

"…I wonder if Father Remington knew?" Joshua wondered.

"Huh?" I glanced back at him.

"He was only interested in adopting _me_, remember? Why didn't he show interest in the almighty Apostle Guardian aswell?"

"I guess…he didn't." I answered, "The Order told me that they didn't have leads on me turning out to be the Guardian until this year."

"Couldn't the apostles' powers just awaken at the same time as the Guardian's? That would've made things a lot easier. Make _your_ duties easier."

"You – uh – have a point there, Joshua. But even so, maybe I was just too young?"

Joshua's eyes narrowed, "_I_ was young, _I_ still had _my_ apostle abilities. What about you, sorcerer?"

My reaction to his response was one of surprise, followed by a pang of guilt, "You're right, I'm sorry."

He turned away and sighed, "Never mind. We're here now, that's all that matters." His face darkened as he stared into empty space.

"(_But it's all still a mystery to us, isn't it?_)" I couldn't help but wonder.

A few minutes passed before I finally came back to my senses. I gasped and then straightened up, "We have to find Rosette!"

Joshua's eyes widened, "She's here?"

"Yeah...the oratorio...we fell and...she was with Chrono and...GAH! Let's get a move on!" I grabbed Joshua's wrist and hastily dragged him out of the room.

…

Joshua and I were now walking down a hall. I was a little out of breath from...well, everything really.

"You were in quite a rush back there." Joshua stated.

I huffed, "Ahh…be quiet, you…"

He chuckled.

"Never mind me, how's your head?" I asked him.

"Quite clear. I don't hear the noise anymore..."

"And the wounds? Not to mention your overall health..."

"It'll be going rough...but I know someone's having it a hundred times tougher than me, so I'll bear with it!"

I knew then that he was referring to Chrono, and quite frankly, I was moved.

"(_Wow...he's grown strong..._)"

"Uh...Heidi?"

I realized that I'd been gazing at him, "Uh – sorry." I shook my head, "We seem to be having reversal roles here..."

"Haha...maybe because we've grown up?"

"Speaking of which, you've grown a LOT taller over the years, Joshua." I stated.

"What're you talking about, I've always been taller than you."

The both of us laughed together, for the first time in four years. Soon we both heard panting in front of us. I looked ahead and saw that it was –

"Rosette!" I exclaimed.

"Rosette?" Joshua looked ahead earnestly.

She looked up and saw Joshua and I standing there, "Heidi! You're okay!"

We met up with eachother and Rosette gasped at the sight of Joshua.

"...Josh..ua..."

"Big sister..."

Rosette hesitated at first, and took a shaky step forward with her upper arms out. Joshua quickly hugged her pulling her in.

"I missed you so much...Rosette..." he said.

"Me too...Joshua..." she replied.

Not wanting to intrude, I simply stood there and watched them with teary eyes.

When they stopped hugging, Joshua spoke to Rosette, "Sister, our dream has become reality!"

"Huh?" Rosette and I both said at the same time.

"Sure, this is Pandaemonium..." he continued, "But surrounding us is...the Astral Line!"

"Ah-! I remember...'Let's go to the Astral Line someday.'" said Rosette.

"And what's better, Heidi is with us too."

I gave Joshua a confused look, "What're you...?"

"I wanted to surprise you."

I scoffed, "Right, sure you did..."

"Man, is it really that simple? There's got to be a catch somewhere!" said Rosette.

"Haha...we need to tell Chrono too."

"Hey, Rosette...where _is_ Chrono?" I asked her.

"Uh...he's..taking care of...a few things..." she answered hesitantly.

"Oh…" was all I could say.

"Eden's up ahead...and so are the other apostles..." said Joshua, "Which means Chrono should be nearby too, come on!"

"Alright!" I said.

Rosette smiled in relief. All three of us, reunited at long last. And soon, Chrono would be part of it too.

…

We all made it outside, our eyes all widened at once at the environmental conditions. We stood there in silence, watching the whole place crawling with star-shaped legion demons, and in the center was -

"C-CHRONO!" Rosette shouted.

Chrono was in his demon form and laying there wounded and bloodied with his arm inside the mouth of a large unconscious creature beside him.

"(_That's Chrono...?_)"

I walked forward and looked at Rosette's pocketwatch from a distance, and I saw that its hands were spinning fast, "Rosette, your – "

"LOOK OUT!"

Rosette and I were both shoved aside by Joshua's force.

"OOF!" I let out.

"G-HUH?" was Rosette's reaction.

***FWAASSHHHHH***

I sat up from where Joshua had pushed me and Rosette aside, and saw Joshua using his powers against the demons.

"Joshua!" Rosette shouted.

I stood up and turned to see demons flying after Rosette, "Oh no! Halo Armour!" I jumped in front of her just in time to shield her from the flock of a attacking legion demons.

"Heidi!" she shouted.

"GO!" Joshua ordered, "Heidi and I will handle these small-fries ourselves!"

"Chrono's in far greater trouble!" I added, "Hurry, before it's too late!"

"We'll catch up with you later!" Joshua finished.

Rosette sat there and thought of what we both had said. Then she got up and dashed forward.

"Right, don't keep me waiting! Ya hear?" She ran ahead to Chrono.

"Rosette, wait!" I called.

She turned back around, "Yeah?"

You reached into my pocket and threw her the horns, "Tell Chrono, it was no problem…and I still think he's dumb."

Rosette caught them and held them firmly, "Right." She turned and ran after Chrono, guns blazing at the demons surrounding her.

***BAMBAMBAM***

"Sword of Light!" I declared.

***KABOOOMMMMMMM***

"Stay away!" Joshua yelled.

***FWASSSHHHHHHH***

Joshua and I were fighting off the demons. They were closing in, soon I found myself back-to-back with Joshua.

"Hey, you're pretty good." I stated.

"Thanks." He replied, "You're not so bad yourself."

The demons there closing in.

"Ready when you are." I said, "Sword of Light!"

***KABOOMMMMMMMM***

"YAAAAAARGH!" he was shouting, like a warcry.

***FWASSSHHHHHHH***

"ROSETTE! ROSEEEEEEEEETTE!"

I recognized Chrono's voice. Joshua and I spun around to see the demons closing in on Rosette and Chrono. For half a second, I thought I saw Rosette lying unconscious in Chrono's arms.

"Rosette...?" Joshua and I uttered.

The demons were quickly closing in on the both of them.

***CHOMPCHOMPCHOMP***

"Sword of Light!"

***KABOOMMMMMM***

"Outta the way!"

***FWASSSHHHHHH***

Joshua and I charged forward fighting through the demons to reach Rosette and Chrono.

After a hard effort of fighting through the horde of legion-demons, we dashed toward Rosette and Chrono.

Joshua called to them, "Rosette! Chrono!"

"Are you – " I gasped. What I saw earlier was not an illusion, but the real thing. 'Cause I was now witnessing it up-close. "...Rosette?"

Rosette was lying unconscious in Chrono's arms. Joshua went over and crouched till he was level with Chrono.

"What happened?" he asked, "Hey! Say something Chrono!"

Chrono's head was hung low. He looked at Joshua and responded gloomily, "Forgive me...Rosette has..." He stood up, and hung his head down low, "Rosette has already left this world...and I brought this upon her."

Joshua's eyes widened, I put my hands to my mouth and let the tears come. He grabbed Chrono by the shoulders and asked more, "What...what're you saying? She's dead? WHY?"

"They were...bonded by a contract..." I uttered, and turned away as the tears kept flowing, not wanting to see Joshua's reaction.

"I..." Chrono continued, "Drained her life-force dry."

***BASH***

My eyes widened, "Joshua, NO!"

Joshua had punched Chrono and knocked him aside, then grabbed him again, "Tell me this is some kind of joke!"

***WHACK***

I shut my eyes, covered my ears and turned my head away; not knowing what to do.

"WHY? Why did you-?" he carried on.

***BASH***

"How could you-?"

***WHACK***

"JOSHUA, STOP THIS NOW!" I yelled.

Silence followed. Joshua was on his knees and clinging to Chrono by the shoulders. He was tired, and upset.

"Return..." he huffed, "Return Sis to me...you _monster_..."

Chrono could do nothing. He silently turned his head to Rosette, who was lying there, peaceful…and lifeless. I watched them, tears streaming from my eyes. All was silent, except the howling of the wind passing through the area.

* * *

**So Heidi has finally reunited with Rosette and Chrono, but there was a catch.**  
**Will Rosette ever return?**  
**Will Joshua recover from his state?**  
**Will Chrono be forgiven?**  
**Stay tuned! I _highly_ appreciate your support! ^^**


	22. Countdown

**_You may call me...little miss super late updater! Or something. Hope you enjoy this chapter! ^^_**

Disclaimer: _Chrono Crusade and all its characters rightfully belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama. x3_

**

* * *

**********

Countdown (part 22)

All was silent, except for the howling of the wind passing through the area.

"YO, Chrono!"

Joshua and I looked up at the sound of the voice to see a hexagon-shaped projected screen showing Aion.

I gritted my teeth at the sight of him, "You..."

"Hello, Guardian." He said, "Or shall I say...useless sorcerer?"

I groaned angrily in response. He spoke directly to Chrono.

"As you can see...I'm almost at the finishing line! A few more steps and I'll be right at 'Her' feet. Game, set, match...and I win again!" Chrono said nothing, and Aion continued, "I have already grasped some of the operation procedures...although I am unable to control them at will...the geas actually possesses this function aswell. Observe, Chrono...as I take...the first step towards true liberty!"

I muttered in disgust, "You call this _liberty_...?"

"Pandaemonium's end would signify a new beginning for the world...but you already know that...don't you?"

Chrono's head was still held low and he didn't say a word.

"Chrono? Earth to Chrono...hello?" Aion looked bothered, "Are you even listening?"

Then he caught sight of Rosette lying on the ground, "Oh...I see. So this lass has passed on...but...she didn't die in vain...did she? After all, the one she gave her life to free...has been freed, no?"

Joshua's eyes widened and he faced the screen of Aion, "W-what do you mean?"

"My dear Joshua, shouldn't you put all the blame on Chrono? Because they were well aware that this would happen...and she went with it anyway..."

Joshua glanced at Chrono in disbelief. I walked over and took his arm, watching Chrono in his depressed state.

"Oh, Chrono..."

There was a moment of silence, before Aion spoke up, "You know, Chrono. She and Mary Magdalene are so alike...you've let history repeat itself...haven't you learnt your lesson now? You don't belong in their world!"

Aion held his hand out to Chrono, "A bird that cannot take wing is saddening...not just for itself, but for its compatriots aswell...return to my side, Chrono! I have no lack of substitute for contractors like you!"

Half a minute had passed until Chrono finally spoke up, "Aion...you're always gazing at the ground from that high pedestal of yours. That is why you are blind to the fact...that each person has a unique name...and varying personalities." Chrono was slowly standing up at this point Joshua and I watched in disbelief as my grip around Joshua's arm tightened.

"It doesn't matter if I do not have wings...planting my feet on the ground has enabled me to open my eyes...and mind." He lifted his horns Rosette had given him to his head, "This is my answer!"

Suddenly a blast of wind burst upwards surrounding Chrono like a tornado.

***KZAAAAAAAAA***

"AAAH!" Chrono yelled.

***KRAK KRAK KRAK***

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH!"

"This is MADNESS!" Aion shouted, "The Geas will...you have resigned yourself to the fate others have suffered!"

Then Chrono's arms began to grow more...masculine?

"RYAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH...!"

The wind had cleared, the transformation ended, Chrono was complete-devil again. I was so stunned I couldn't do anything but watch him.

"There are no substitutes for the life of an individual..." he huffed, "Whatever becomes of me is no consequence...and you do not have the right to judge her! I have to end this...right here, right now. This is it, Aion...! Let our next battle be the LAST!

Aion simply watched Chrono with discontent, "The fool..."

***CLICK***

The screen disappeared. Then Joshua ran over and picked up Rosette in his arms(bride-style).

"Joshua..Heidi...I leave her to you." said Chrono.

Joshua stopped him, "Hold it! You're just gonna leave Rosette like this?"

A moment of silence, tears began to form in Chrono's eyes, "As you said..I am a monster. I do not...deserve to live with others..."

Joshua turned to me, "Heidi! You can do something can't you?"

"Do what?" I asked him.

"Heal her! Bring her back!"

"That, I..." I never recalled any form of sorcery strong enough for that sort of thing, "I'm sorry, Joshua. I can't."

"You can heal her, can't you?"

"No! I wish I could but...I can't...I can't resurrect the dead. (_I was chosen as the Guardian to protect the apostles...I failed...but how come I can't even save my friends? No...it's not my fault...there was nothing I could do...was there...?_)"

Chrono turned away, "Monsters are only capable of destruction, destruction...and further destruction. And so...I shall destroy the chain of tragedy!"

We heard the flutter of wings.

"Tragedy will no longer occur again...for there is still time to prevent it!"

I spun around to face the direction the voice was coming from, and I saw a familiar girl with outstretched wings on her back.

"Ah...Ah...Azmaria?"

…

"You-you're unharmed!" I said, "(_But..something's wrong...there's a different aura about her..._)"

As if sensing my thoughts, Chrono asked her, "Um...is that really you, Azmaria?"

Azmaria started to wave her arms around in panic, "Whuh-buh-huh? What're you saying? You're too much. Now's not the time to be making bad jokes! We've gotta make every second count!"

Chrono stared, "Yup...it's her alright."

"No mistaking it now..." I added.

"LOOK! You gotta listen to me! We have to take Rosette back to Eden _now_!" she exclaimed.

" Okay, okay, but...please, calm down first." I said.

Chrono looked hopeful, "What do you have in mind?"

"Don't you remember, Chrono?" Azmaria asked, "The time when a ghost haunted the convent? That ghost turned out to be Rosette; the same thing's happening again!"

Chrono remembered, "...You're saying...that the strain jolted Rosette's soul from her body, causing her to be in a comatose state? That Rosette...is still alive?"

I turned to Joshua who was holding onto Rosette, tears of hopeful possibility were forming in his eyes.

"Th-there's still hope..?" he wondered, "Uh..uh...this is..."

I watched Rosette in her almost lifeless state, was there really a way to bring her back? Chrono bowed to Azmaria in gratitude, "I thank you...from the bottom of my heart..."

Azmaria shut her eyes tightly and turned away, "No...it's not that simple...if we don't act fast, the problem will grow out of proportion...because Aion is..."

Another minute of silence.

"Azmaria?"

She turned back to face us with a look of determination, "If Aion succeeds in destroying the central core...Pandaemonium will set its sights on Rosette!"

I put my hands to my mouth as you gasped in astonishment.

"Unlike last time...Rosette's soul will not make it back on its own!" she continued, "Right now...her body's just another lifeless shell...this is the perfect opportunity for Pandaemonium!"

"...Well, I don't know how you improved your vocabulary so quickly, Azmaria, but you're right." I stated, "What're we standing 'round here for? Let's get a move on!"

…

I was walking with Azmaria and Joshua(carrying Rosette on his back) all the way back to Eden. The island was still in the ground as Rosette, Joshua and I had left it from before. Chrono had split up from us to face Aion himself, most likely to take care of his own personal business from what I thought. We all entered the big round building and sped past the same corridors we ran through from before, and made it all the way back to the pipe organ that was used for the Oratorio.

"I'll try to recall Rosette's soul!" Azmaria declared.

I looked incredulous, "Is that possible?"

"Um..the chances...are not zero...but Chrono can make a difference..."

I laughed lightly, "Always about Chrono, huh? I guess a lot has happened in the past few years he spent with her."

"We've gotta hurry! Before Pandaemonium shows up!"

"Right."

Joshua carefully placed Rosette on one of the floating platforms. I could tell how upset he was from the way he hadn't said anything in that long while. I was about to go up to him when -

"HEY! Heidi!"

My eyes widened and I spun around to see Jasmine, Xiao Xiao, and the rest of the apostles standing on a stage not far from where I was.

"Uh-...you guys...so you're all..."

"Perfectly fine." Jasmine finished, "Y'know I always thought_ I_ was your best friend...but being second always feels like first to me. So I'm okay with it."

"Do your best, Heidi..." said Xiao Xiao, "We're counting on you."

I was floored, "But...what can I do?"

"Just be around to protect us..." Jasmine replied, "Don't screw up this time, 'kay?"

I sighed and smiled in relief, "...Sure thing."

* * *

***GASP* Noble words coming from Azmaria? That's so unlikely...until NOW that is!**

**Joshua hasn't said much...is he really okay with the plan?**

**Have the apostles suddenly called upon you as the Guardian once more?**

**Will Aion accomplish his demise for the world? Or w****ill Chrono stop him in time?**  
**Next chapter, coming soon!**


	23. Armageddon

_**Who is this lazy girl posting chapters **_**months**_** after the previous one? UNFORGIVABLE! Truth is, I haven't been in a creative writing mood lately. Hence my late update. *gets ready to dodge a brick* But thank you all for sticking with me this far. We're getting closer to the end, and I will **_**finally **_**get to work on my other stories (cough Vampire Knight cough) without the distraction of this one. Not that I didn't enjoy this one! ^^;**_

_**This is one of the stories I transferred over from - blah blah blah - visit my profile for full details. Be aware that this was my FIRST time writing a fanfiction, EVER! So excuse me if the writing is a bit…well, 'off'. Ignore the mistakes you may find in these chapters. Also, the spells I used in this fanfic are from the Orphen series. This is because, while writing the story, I was originally planning to make a Chrno Crusade-Orphen crossover afterwards as a sequel to this one. But as it turns out, I never really got around to it.**_

Disclaimer: _Chrono Crusade and all its characters rightfully belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama. x3_

* * *

**Armageddon (part 23)**

Azmaria's shout broke through my feeling of content, "We've gotta hurry! Before Pandaemonium shows up!"

I turned around to see her standing over Rosette's platform and Joshua standing at the pipe organ.

"Just...what are we going to do?" I asked.

Before I knew it Azmaria spread out her arms and wings and sang the song I heard her sing on the train where we fought Rizel.

"Star of Bethelhem star up high..."

I stared, "Azmaria...?"

"Unbelievable..." said Joshua, "She's using the astral organ as a booster..to gather souls...can Rosette's truly be found this way?"

Azmaria continued to sing as an aura of light surrounded her and grew brighter, "I can see them...I hear their voices...I sense..the memories of the dead..."

I ran to the pipe organ standing beside Joshua to take a closer look, "Is she really..."

"Please! Help me...tell me where Rosette's soul is!" she cried.

The apostles spoke one right after the other, "Useless..."

"Hopeless..."

"Fruitless..." Xiao Xiao finished.

I turned to face the apostles and raised an eyebrow at my friend, "…Fruitless?"

"There's a time to live...and a time to die..." she answered.

"Noone...not even us...can make the river of life change its course." said another apostle.

"For we are merely ferryman on the River Styx!" they all said.

I stood there, looking dumbfounded, "What...what're you..."

"In comparison..." they continued.

"In contrast..."

"Our common enemy Pandaemonium...feeds on souls. Herein lands mankind's greatest dilemma."

"Her death will distort the face of the earth...while her continued existence will eventually cause all souls to be devoured..."

The youngest apostle, who appeared to be no older than six, stepped forward, "Hold! Let us observe this situation further...before we pass judgment!"

All the apostles fell silent.

I turned back to the platform where Azmaria was continuing to sing. I clenched my fists in determination, "Azmaria! Any progress?"

"I see...railway tracks!" she said, "I've almost found..."

"C'mon..." I muttered.

"Just a little bit more..." Joshua added, "There may yet be a chance..."

***KRASHHHHHHHHHHH***

The sudden noise appeared to be the sound of breaking glass, and it was coming from behind us! Joshua, Azmaria and I all stopped and spun around in shock.

"Ah, finally found you, fair lady." Aion came cruising down onto the ground a short distance from where I stood beside Joshua, "But...it's over!"

Azmaria crossed her hands together to her chest. I could see she was crying through gritted teeth, "Ah...I was so close...so very close..."

I turned around and shot a glare at Aion.

"STOP IT AION!" Joshua shouted, "There's still hope for Rosette...she may yet be saved!"

"Absolutely NOT!" Aion bellowed, "I am but a single step away from realizing my goal! MOVE! I cannot delay any longer...for he is right behind me!"

"Behind you...?" I wondered, "You mean – "

***KATHOOM***

The ceiling above Aion crumbled and crashed open then fell to pieces that fell to the floor behind him along with something else.

"Chrono!" I blurted out.

Hw was looking infuriated, and held a sword in his hand as he made his strike on Aion.

***KLANG***

They were now trying to push eachother back with eachother's swords. Aion was feeling very annoyed with Chrono's action, "You're a real pain in the neck...is that girl so important to you? Why're you so obstinate? Unlike us..she is a mere human...a puny life-form that cannot escape the grim-reaper's scythe! Saving her now will not spare her from this fate! In the end...your actions will be for naught! Why? Just because she's your contractor?"

"To you...the reason may seem incomprehensible." said Chrono, "She is the person I hold dearest to my heart...and that...is reason enough for me."

"HA! Then both of us are adamant on our own stand. Then let us duel...one shall stand, one shall fall!"

Joshua, Azmaria and I widened our eyes and watched in shock as we saw what looked to be the final blow.

"RYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH...!" They both cried.

***WHOOSH***

I was taken aback, "Y-you!"

The apostles had gathered around with their wings out-stretched.

"The die is cast..." said Xiao Xiao.

"We can't allow Pandaemonium to enter a new host..." stated Jasmine. "The chances may be slim...but as long as the possibility for success is present..."

The youngest one flew forwards and landed in front of me, "We will offer our assistance!"

I was so gob smacked by their offer, that all I managed to say to them in return was, "I...uh...um...thank you..."

"Grr...go on! Oppose me! All of you!" said Aion, "I need you no longer, nothing you do can change the outcome now!"

***KRAK***

I spun around to fin Chrono's half-off arm regenerating.

***KRAK KRAK KRAK***

"RYAAAAAAAAAAAH...!" Chrono leaped forward and grabbed Aion's arm, "Begone...Aion!"

He finished Aion off with a blast of incredible energy! And then, silence.

"Chrono! Behind you!" I shouted.

***SHIINNNNNNNG* **

An enormous white glow appeared behind him. It was the shape of a big ugly blob, but the top looked like that of a woman's head with horns.

"Too late...it's Pandaemonium!" Azmaria cried.

I grabbed hold of Joshua's hand in fear, Joshua gripped it in return. Even Chrono was stunned.

***WHOOSH***

"NO! Stop her!" Joshua exclaimed.

"Azmaria! Can you do anything?" I shout.

"We can't...we'll never make it!" she cried.

"Just whaddaya mean by THAT?" I snapped.

Pandaemonium rushed forward.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAHH...!" Chrono sped toward it to stop it by standing in the way in hope of holding it back, but the spirit just whooshed right through him like a gust of wind. Chrono spun around…and was petrified to see it heading straight for Rosette's body.

"NOOOO...!" I yelled.

"ROSEEEEEEEEEEETTE!" Pandaemonium reached Rosette before Chrono could, and disappeared as a beam of light above her body. Chrono grabbed hold of Rosette's shoulders and called her name, "ROSETTE...!"

No response.

"Rosette!" He tried again, "Open your eyes! C'mon! You're not that weak are you? Get up! You won't allow Pandaemonium to take control so easily, right?"

Still no reaction.

"Answer me! ROSETTE!"

The rest of us observed in sad silence. I felt Joshua's grip on my hand fall loose, and turned my head to see him fall onto his knees. I could see the tears in his eyes when he asked, "Is there...no more hope for Rosette?"

I glanced back at Rosette and Chrono, thinking of how Rosette could've survived. I suddenly shouted, changing the current atmosphere, "Of course there is! Rosette would never give up at a time like this! She has never given up!"

Azmaria supported my response, "Right, she can't truly be dead yet...her body and soul must be linked somehow...because the watch is still running!"

"It IS?" I quickly turned to face Chrono and demanded him to – "Release the seal! QUICK! Rosette's soul is inside the watch!"

"Uh – " Chrono was snapped out of his despair and did as I told him. With the click of the watch opening there was a sudden 'stabbing' sound and the face of the watch was suddenly cracked.

I put my hands to my mouth in reaction to what I saw, "Oh...god...Aion?"

Aion had run his blade into Chrono from behind. His blood had starting running onto the face of the watch, "PANDAEMONIUMMMMM...!"

I could see that he was missing his left leg and arm. I turned my head to see both of them frozen in the air by Chrono's last attack.

"Away with you Chrono, she must die!" Aion ordered, "I will...bring down...the system! If all it can be is a nuiscance...it must be removed from existence!"

Chrono slowly turned his head to Aion, "Ai...on..."

***ZZT ZZT ZZT ZZT***

"Oh no...the geas...fight back, Chrono!" I exclaimed.

"Hear this, Aion!" said Chrono, "Rosette...still lives! So long as there's hope, no matter how small it may be...she won't give up!"

I stepped forward, "That's right! Rosette will never falter...never surrender...not to you...not to Pandaemonium...not even to death itself!"

Suddenly, a whisper echoed through my mind, '_The dagger...use the dagger..._'

I thought to myself, "(_Of course! The dagger! I've almost forgot about it completely!_)" I pulled out the dagger and the sorcery inscriptions on the blade became clear:

'_Grand Advance, Gale of Light, Elimination of Darkness. Prevail!'_

I read the words out loud to myself, "Grand Advance...Gale of Light..."

A whirlwind of light took form and surrounded me, which made everyone widen their eyes in surprise.

I knew what to do, "Hey, Aion!"

He turned to me with a look of alarm.

"Chrono…I was wrong about you..." I said, "You're not the dumb-devil...HE is!"

I threw the dagger and it hit Aion on the side. The inscriptions began to glow.

"What is this –"

"Elimination of Darkness! Prevail!" I declared.

The sword that Aion was holding(which was currently stabbing Chrono)shattered into a thousand tiny pieces, soon the dagger's magic paralyzed Aion and he was struck with horror.

"WHAT? I-can't move!"

"Here's a tip...don't mess with my friends!" I raised my hands, "Sword of –"

***WHOOOSHHH***

"What the - ?"

Illuminated wings shot out from behind Rosette as I saw her sit up and raise her gun at Aion.

***KAPOOOOWWWWW* **

What I witnessed in that instant...would be etched inside my mind for the rest of my life...amidst the burst of brilliant light that signaled Pandaemonium's passing...a smiling figure could be seen...it was the first time I met this person, but I felt as if I had known them for a long time. A series of images passed by in front of our eyes, and then disappeared.

***WHOOSHHHH***

I shielded my eyes until the light faded in a gust of wind, "Ah...what was that all about?"

An unnamed apostle said, "Memories of a visitor..."

"They're gone...all gone...and they'll never come back again." Azmaria had tears coming out of her eyes, but I didn't know why.

"Oh yeah! Rosette, Chrono!" Joshua exclaimed.

We all turned to see the teariness that was...Rosette and Chrono, embracing in eachother's arms.

"Chrono..." said Rosette, "I..I'm back!"

"Yes...this a miracle..." Chrono replied, "I've never felt such happiness before..."

"This is no miracle...Chrono, I heard your voice. And...I just had to find a way to answer you. That was what...brought me back!"

"Never leave me again...never."

Joshua smiled in relief, Azmaria and I smiled through tears of joy.

Joshua's expression suddenly changed and I saw him turn around in the other direction for reasons unknown.

"Joshua? What is it?" I asked him.

"Aion...?" he muttered.

Aion was nowhere to be seen. Just as I was taking this in, the whole floor started rumbling beneath us.

"What the-? What's happening?" I asked, anxious.

"It has begun..." said an apostle, "The sands of time for Pandaemonium are running out."

Azmaria, Chrono, Joshua, Rosette and I all gave her the 'ARE YOU SERIOUS?' look.

Another apostle continued explaining, "If the legion continue to scatter, the whole planet will be polluted...

"Causing at least half of all living beings on earth to become mutated..." Jasmine added.

XiaoXiao concluded, "This is the result of Pandaemonium's final annihilation. Nothing can stop it now."

I was floored, "How could this –"

I felt a hand on my shoulder that made me stop for a moment, "Chill, there is a way...somebody's just gotta get to the core to stop it." I turned my head to see it was Rosette, "And I will be the one."

"G-HUH?" was my immediate response.

"B-but Rosette...!" Joshua stuttered.

Azmaria felt the same, "I _saw_ Pandaemonium's memories too..."

"At the core, there's a control mechanism that can put a stop to this." Rosette explained.

Chrono appeared behind her and responded to her decision, "I know that even I cannot dissuade you from this...so I only have this to say. I am coming with you...and will assist you all the way."

I put my hands to my head in astonishment, "I think I'm gonna go insane..."

Chrono turned to me, "Heidi."

"Huh?" Realizing how confused I sounded, I cleared my throat before saying, "Yes?"

"Stay here and guard the apostles. Joshua, look after Heidi."

"Will you two be..." I began.

"Have no worry...I will make sure Rosette returns unscathed."

Joshua looked like he was going to break into a sweat, but he just lowered his head and lightly punched Chrono in the chest, "Then make sure you do...now go, GO!" He turned away and said one last thing to Chrono before he left, "Oh, and...sorry for calling you a monster back there."

"Speaking of which, Chrono, you called _me _a name too y'know..." I stood there impatiently waiting for Chrono's reply.

Chrono chuckled, "I'm sorry I called you a stupid sorcerer...in fact, you're not too bad."

I grinned, "Thank you...look after Rosette for us...Rosette, keep an eye on 'im!"

"Chrono, take good care of Rosette...ya hear?" Joshua was hesitant, but he understood.

They left with their brave smiles, and walked off into the light that illuminated the exit.

I…never saw Chrono again after that...

I breathed a sigh of relief, the longest sigh I'd ever let out, "Well, that's the end of that...and what a journey it has been." I lost myself in a deep thought as I recalled everything that had happened. Since Jenai attacked my village, since my reunion with Rosette, since the discovery of my purpose, since meeting and making friends with Chrono, Azmaria, Satella, and the Magdalene Order, since my arrival in Eden, since meeting all the apostles for the first time...since I had experienced so much together with everyone else along the way...I was finally reunited with Joshua.

"Hey, Heidi."

I shook my head out of my 'lost in space' state to see Jasmine standing there, "Yeah?"

"So _this_ is that 'Joshua' guy you wouldn't stop talking about, eh?" she winked.

My face burned, "W-what're you talking about? I mean – yes, that's him, but...why are you _winking_ at me?"

Jasmine rolled her eyes over to Joshua who was standing at the exit with his back facing everyone else.

"Well...for obvious reasons I guess..."

My eyes widened, "You're _still_ not over that? I thought you'd have matured just a _little_ by now after all this...Pandaemonium...stuff going on..."

"You've made a good choice." She carried on, "He's tall, he's handsome, he's got that blonde-bombshell look and he is SEXY in that formal outfit!"

"GAH! Keep it down will you?"

"And best of all, he's your own guardian angel."

I stared at her, unimpressed, "But..._I'm_ his guardian."

"That's right, you _were_."

Okay, now I really was confused.

"Come on, Heidi!" said Jasmine after seeing my face, "You've done all your waiting...four, long, years of it! Aren't you even ready to come clean after everything that has happened?"

"Well...that's exactly it." I replied, "After everything that _has _happened, I'm not even sure how to act on this anymore."

"That's because there's nothing to act _on_!" she said, "Except one thing, your business...just do it!"

She shoved me forward toward Joshua and I stumbled into his direction. I managed to stop myself, almost barely bumping into him. Luckily, he hadn't noticed. I walked backwards away from him incase he had.

"Jasmine, aren't you being a little insensitive about this?" Xiao Xiao stepped in.

"Hehe... C'mon, I'm only trying to help." she replied.

XiaoXiao walked forward and stood in front of me, "You have strong feelings for this boy, am I right?"

I was still blushing when I grabbed the back of my neck and thought of what to say, "Uh – well...I...uh...um..."

"Heidi?" Azmaria had been listening in.

"It's not true...I'm not…I'm not…in lo–" I caught myself when I realized it, "_With him?_"

A short moment of silence, then Azmaria put her hands to her mouth and began to giggle lightly.

That was the last straw, "ARGH! What's WITH you little apostles? You're all so damn cheeky I'm glad I was 'fired' from 'guardianship'!"

Azmaria stopped and cleared her throat. She just stood there smiling, but I could tell she was laughing on the inside.

"Try to relax, don't push yourself too hard or you'll get far too nervous to act." said Xiao Xiao.

I turned around and faced Joshua's back...deciding what to do next.

"Just follow your heart, listen to it." She continued, "The truth is never far..."

"Just listen, it'll take you there." said Jasmine, "C'mon Heidi, what's it telling you?"

I lowered my head, took a deep breath, walked toward him and tapped his shoulder.

"Hey, Joshua?"

He turned to face me, "Yeah?"

"Um...can we talk?"

* * *

**Reviews are always appreciated. I hope this 'longer-than-usual' chapter was worth the wait!**


	24. The Edge of Intimacy

**_YAAAAARH! I'm struggling so much with this story. But I'll be as committed to getting it published as you are with reading them. I'LL TRY HARD!_**

Disclaimer: _Chrono Crusade and all its characters rightfully belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama. x3_

* * *

**The Edge of Intimacy (part 24)**

"(_Darn...why am I hesitating? I've been hiding my feelings for way too long._)"

"What's the matter? You're not yourself." I heard Joshua say.

"Uh - !" I didn't realize I was standing there looking totally spaced out.

"Heidi, is something wrong?" he asked.

I tightly shut my eyes and I was about to speak when Azmaria shouted, "Heidi! Joshua! Above you!"

Before I could react Joshua tackled me aside, in midair I saw a large piece of the building that had come apart. It landed and shattered on impact, scattering clouds of dust everywhere.

I found myself coughing from the dust. I gasped when I realized I was still wrapped in Joshua's arms after he saved me.

"(_He__ saved __me__! Like the time he came to rescue me from the rain. Like the time he told me to escape so I wouldn't get caught in the impact of Chrono's horns. I'm not only his guardian, he is my own. All this time he was keeping me safe, as I was with __him__._)"

I started to cry.

"Uh – Heidi?" Joshua was confused, "Why are you..."

"Joshua." I said, "Thank you for helping me, I...I have to tell you something!"

"Now's not the time..."

"Huh?"

"This whole place is falling apart!"

And it was, I looked over Joshua's shoulder and saw a cloud of -

"Legion!" I exclaimed, "The legion are advancing!"

"We must use our power!" Azmaria suggested.

"What? How?" Jasmine asked.

Joshua answered, "Astral Energy. If we can manipulate it with enough effort, we can stop them from dispersing."

"Yes! That's a perfect idea!" I stated, "Oh, but...what about me?"

"We've told you before, haven't we?" said Xiao Xiao, "Just keep us safe."

I nodded, "Mmn...alright! "

***RRRUMBLE* *CRASHHHH***

We all watched as another part of the concrete walls came apart and crashed onto the floor.

"Uh – right!" I lightly shook out of Joshua's grip and walked over to the other Apostles, "Everyone assemble!"

The apostles, including Joshua and Azmaria, gathered around in a circle.

***CRASSHHHH***

I shot a glare at Jasmine and muttered to her, "Perfect timing for 'love confessions', Jasmine."

She smiled nervously, "I wanted it to be dramatic yet thrilling!"

I rolled my eyes and walked onto a platform hanging over everyone else. I shut my eyes and held out my hand holding my arm in place with my other hand, "Whirlwind of the eagle, I do spin!"

***FWASSHHHHHHHHH***

The Apostles summoned their powers and the level of Astral energy went through the roof!

"I dance in thee, heavens tower!" My spell allowed it to circulate throughout the room, the legion had stopped dispersing, and the Astral Energy was even encircling Pandaemonium that was outside. I'd never felt stronger...except for that time when I'd finally pulled off the strongest sorcerer spell while battling Rizel.

***FWASSHHHHH***

I suddenly felt the ground below shift and rumble more than usual.

Joshua ran toward me, "Heidi!"

"What?" I shouted, distracted by the earthquake around us.

"Eden is moving away from Pandaemonium somehow..."

"Uh – so?"

He grabbed my hand, "C'mon, let's get out of here!"

"Waugh!"

He dragged me off the platform and I went stumbling after him.

…

Rosette was on her knees at the edge of the cliff outside. A bright sunset shone on the horizon. Azmaria, Joshua and I came running out to her.

"Rosette!" Joshua called.

"Rosette, where's Chrono?" Azmaria asked.

Rosette wiped her face with her arm. She stood up, still facing the sunset, "He left. S'okay, he made a promise."

"Promise?" I had to ask.

She spread out her arms allowing the wind to blow past her, "He said...he's gonna build me..us...a future. But...I don't want a future..without him."

"Future..." Azmaria walked over to Rosette, put her hand on her arm and rested her face on it. Her head was hung low, and I could hear her sobbing.

Even after all that, I knew something was wrong, "(_We..couldn't bring ourselves to tell Chrono...that Rosette merely came back...her lifespan remains unchanged! Who knows...in a year, maybe even tomorrow...she might.._)"

Rosette turned around and put her hands on Azmaria's shoulders. I smile of content on her face, "I know...but now matter how long it takes..be it ten or fifty years, I'll be waiting...'Cause he promised to come back for me..I had agreed to it, so..."

Azmaria was in drastic tears by the time Rosette finished, "...That's good enough for me."

Azmaria clung to Rosette and started sobbing heavily.

I had my hand to my mouth in dismay, "(_Oh, Chrono…_)"

***CHUKKA CHUKKA CHUKKA***

The air force of the Magdalene Order had arrived and was preparing for pickup.

"Come on, let's go home." said Rosette.

She let go of Azmaria, who was still in drastic tears. I went up to the sobbing apostle girl and quickly pulled her into my arms in an attempt to comfort her.

Rosette waved her arms to signal the Order's air force, "There's still much work to be done!"

…

Sporadic was the only suitable word to describe that very day. Rosette, Joshua and I were thrilled to hear the news about the Seventh Bell Orphanage being returned to normal, so I insisted on making my way over there. I even invited my friends Jasmine and Xiao Xiao along to show them what it looked like _before_ it was the creepiest place to be.

"Wow! It's just like it was before!" I exclaimed upon arriving.

Rosette, Joshua and Azmaria had some business to deal with at the Magdalene Order, so I would've come here alone, but I invited my friends instead.

"This place..." said Xiao Xiao. "This was where you grew up?"

"Yes, well before I came to your village." I replied.

"It's beautiful."

I grinned and nodded in agreement, "Mm-hm!"

The orphans and Mrs. Gene were...somewhere, I didn't ask before I came. Too excited I guess. The house was still a wreckage, but it was to be reconstructed soon.

I gasped, "It's still here!" I ran over to the little swing close to the building and noticed how much taller I had gotten. I sighed, "Ah, yes, those were the days."

"What's so significant about this thing?" Jasmine asked.

I pointed to an area close behind the swing, "Well, here's where –"

"Ah – I – uh – think Xiao Xiao is calling me!"

"What?"

"Seeya!"

Still facing the swing, I heard her footsteps fade as she ran off.

"Here's where you bumped my head."

"WAUGH!" I flinched back at the sight of Joshua standing behind me. I spoke and struggled to answer in a firm tone, "Joshua! Didn't you – I mean – aren't you supposed to…?"

"They let me go." He answered.

"What happened with Jasmine back there?"

"I ATE her..."

I shot him a look.

Joshua burst out laughing, "HAHAHAHA...gotcha!"

"Huh..." I stared, unimpressed.

"Hey, do you want to see if it's still there?"

"Eh?"

"Don't tell me you've forgotten..."

"Uh...what?"

He chuckled, "Come on, I'll show you.." He took my hand and led me away.

While walking, I noticed that the warmth coming from his hand felt nothing like the person he was back on Eden before I restored him. It had returned to the way it was four years ago, giving the same feeling that forced my heart to beat a little faster.

"(_This is it...I have to tell him..._)"

We both eventually reached the crystal clear lake where Rosette, Chrono and Joshua hung out.

Joshua walked to the lake's edge and embraced the scenery, "Isn't it great? Just like it was before."

I stood watching from a distance, feeling uneasy for some reason, "Uh – yes. Yes it is."

Joshua turned his head, "Alright, Heidi. What is it?"

I felt myself blush, "Huh?"

He walked back over to me, "Something's bothering you and I want to know what it is."

I glanced down, "Well, it's..."

"Complicated?"

I smiled at him shyly, "Yeah."

"We only tell eachother everything, don't we?"

I nodded vigorously in an attempt to shake off the redness that was invading my face, but it didn't seem to work.

I sighed, "My feelings are that I'm confused..."

"Your feelings..? Confused..?" He placed his hands on my shoulders, making me look up at him, gazing into his Atlantic Ocean eyes. "That's probably because your feelings are being confused by your mind. Your feelings might be coming through loud and clear, but your brain gets in the way and muddles them up."

I was taken aback by what he said, "So, uh..." But I didn't know what to say next, I was utterly speechless.

"Heidi, I..."

And then he said it.

"I _like_ you..."

I was floored, "Wh-wh-what'd you just say?"

Joshua blushed, quickly let go of me and turned away so his back faced me, "Uh..sorry..how do I make this sound less...um..."

I watched him grab the back of his neck like he was embarrassed or something.

"(_Did what just happen...happen?_)" I was so surprised I didn't know how to react at that moment. But there he was, standing there acting apologetic for what he just said. On one hand, I was happy to know that he felt the same way, but on the other hand, the straightforwardness of his confession was what sort of creeped me out. At the same time though...

"...I'm relieved."

Joshua turned his head, his red face clearly showing his bashfulness, "Hm?"

I raised my hand to my chest and my other hand grabbed my wrist, "I...feel the same way."

Joshua lowered his hand from behind his neck and faced me, smiling sheepishly, "Then that makes two of us."

I nodded. Without warning Joshua took me into his arms and began to stroke my hair. I nuzzled into his chest and clutched him in return.

…

"Aww... how CUTE!" Jasmine squealed.

Xiao Xiao cleared her throat.

"It's very unlike you to be spying, Xiao Xiao."

"I only want the best for Heidi." Xiao Xiao replied.

"Of course you do. Y'know, I think one day their special bond will get stronger."

"What?"

"You know...mmmarriage?"

"It's too early to be thinking about that kind of thing. Besides, if I ever see Heidi in a wedding dress, I wouldn't be able to handle it."

"Eh?"

XiaoXiao held a hanky to her face.

"It'd be too much..." she sniffed.

"Huh..."

…

"I feel like a stalker." said Azmaria, "Is this really necessary?"

"Shh..." Rosette put her hand on Azmaria's head, pushing it down without noticing, "Keep it down, or they'll hear us."

Azmaria, although feeling uncomfortable beneath Rosette's pressure, was happy to oblige, "Mm-hm..."

…

I lifted my head and glanced at Joshua, who smiled down at me.

Restraining myself no longer mattered. I put my hands around the back of his neck and kissed him eagerly. After a moment of shock, when his lips felt numb, he began kissing me back, pressing his mouth back onto mine. There we were, standing beside the crystal lake, in broad daylight, exchanging the same fragment of affection.

…

Jasmine squealed uncontrollably.

XiaoXiao held her hanky to her eyes, "I'm happy for you, Heidi."

…

Rosette covered Azmaria's eyes and smiled contently.

"Wha...?" said Azmaria upon having her eyes covered.

…

After a while I broke off and rested my head against his shoulder, "I didn't have a pillow this time..."

Joshua chuckled, "Hahaha...lucky for me."

"Hey! Joshua! Heidi!"

Joshua and I spun around at the same time saying, "ROSETTE?"

Rosette came running over with Azmaria trailing behind her.

"When did YOU get here?" I asked, embarrassed.

Xiao Xiao stepped out alongside Jasmine, "Not long before _we _did."

"GAH! What the-? How did-? HUH?" was all I could manage in a reaction.

"The Order needs you for something." Rosette answered, "We just came here to pick you up."

"R-right..." I said.

While Rosette and Azmaria filled me in, Jasmine walked up to Joshua and faced him casually.

"Hey, hotshot. Now that your Heidi's loverboy, there's something you'll have to keep in mind."

Joshua turned to her, "Me?"

"Yeah, you." She leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "If you do ANYTHING to upset her or make her cry, you'll be hearing from me and XiaoXiao, ya hear? And XiaoXiao comes up with the most _painful_ punishments."

Joshua looked scared, surprised, and weirded-out at the same time.

I noticed the two of them, "Jasmine!"

"Whaaat?"

"Go with Rosette. XiaoXiao, you too. There's something about that village we used to live in."

"Okay." Jasmine went off to follow Rosette and Azmaria.

Xiao Xiao said something to me before she left, "Heidi, you'll make a beautiful bride someday..."

I smiled awkwardly yet warmly at her in return.

She turned away muttering, "I'm going to cry…"

Rosette led them to the car and Azmaria turned back to me and smiled, "I'm so happy for you...both of you."

"Thank you, Azmaria." I replied.

She grinned, before turning to run after Rosette. I turned back to face Joshua who had an incredulous look on his face.

"...Something Jasmine said?" I sighed, "I'm sorry, I hope she didn't offend you."

"What?" he waved his arms in front of him. "No, not at all!"

I put my hand to my mouth and started giggling.

"Wha – hey! Why're you laughing?"

"Nothing, I'm just happy."

Joshua sighed in relief, "Yeah...hahaha..."

"Hehehe..."

We both continued to laugh until Rosette came to get us.

"Lovebirds! I don't have all day!" She had the scariest look of impatience and anger on her face.

"Uh – Joshua! Your wrist!" I said.

"Huh?" he glanced down at his arm.

We both noticed that the cloth around his wrist was gone.

I made a face, "Jasmine...it _must've_ been her..."

Joshua grinned awkwardly in response.

Meanwhile, Rosette couldn't wait another minute, "HEY! C'MON!"

And we both start to run.

* * *

**_Aww...that was the final chapter, but NOT the finale. I tried hard to make Jasmine and XiaoXiao seem like Uo and Hana from Fruits Basket...well, I tried. ^^;_**  
**_Thanks to absolutely EVERYONE who has been supporting me from the start. Your loyalty is what keeps me going! Thanks to the Fic-alerts, the Fic-reviewers, and Fic-readers._**

**_The Epilogue comes after this, so DON'T FORGET to read it! I'm also going to add an Alternate Ending that isn't found on the original website where I published this from. Look forward to that too!_**


	25. A Future With You

**_SUPER-SINNER-SPECIAL-STRIKE! I would like to thank:_**

**Cereah- **Your reviews are always a pleasure to read, they just brighten up my day with each chapter I publish. I appreciate that. ^^ Thank you for being so patient with me!

**Princesa de la Luna- **I understand your concern for my slow laziness with updates. Hey, I am too! So thanks for the constant "short and sweet" reviews and your support.

******Battle-Royalist- **I love Joshua too. Hehe! Thanks for reviewing!

**hinatablueeyes708- **Alright, my first reviewer! Thank you so very much for reviewing.

**AzmariaHarmony- **Thank you for the review!

**Maryannie101- **Thank you for the review!

**_And here we are, at the end. This is the canon ending for this fanfic, the alternate ending after this is based on a plot bunny that I just had to get down after finishing the epilogue._**

Disclaimer: _Chrono Crusade and all its characters rightfully belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama. x3_

* * *

**A Future With You (epilogue)**

Heidi's past, was akin to a flash in a pan.

Yet it was not completely filled with sadness and regret...for she had gone through it with optimism and radiance...a radiance that even the darkest of this era could obscure. A radiance that brought light to the world.

This is a story of a long time ago...about people who have long gone, engraved permanently into the annals of history.

The story of a loyally determined guardian under sorcery, who fell for a misunderstood apostle of hope.

…

~Seventh Bell Orphanage, Michigan~

_Eight years later…_

Azmaria, Joshua and I were riding a car down the road to the orphanage. I got out of the car when I arrived and entered the door. I was greeted by smiles and waves of gratitude.

Nelly rushed into the room, "Joshua! You're back!"

"Ah – mornin' Nelly!" he replied.

"Long time no see, Mrs Gene." I said.

One of the kids spoke up, "Hey, Azmaria! Rosette's in her room."

The three of us rushed to Rosette's room and burst through the door.

"Rosette!" we all shouted.

She was sitting up in bed and a doctor was sitting in a chair beside her, "Oh, it's you three. Welcome back!"

Joshua looked confused, "The heck? She still looks like she's ready to pick a fight anytime!"

"Heh..but, isn't she always...?" I added.

"Yeah," said Rosette, " I have not yet lost the strength to bang the both of your heads together...wanna try?"

"Do you mind not barging in on the patient like this?" said the Doctor, Elizabeth.

"Uh – right!" I bowed, "Our apologies."

Azmaria sighed in relief, "Phew...when I heard you fainted I was so worried."

"Well, since you can still spew venomous threats..I'll give you a clean bill of health then." The Doctor concluded.

"Liz!" Rosette exclaimed, "Do you want me to crack your skull too?"

"Oh yeah…got a letter for you from the people at the Order. Here." I handed Rosette an envelope and she opened it.

"WOW! Sure brings back memories... Heey...this is Steiner isn't it?" she said.

"(_How time flies...all of us have left that day behind. And now...we can finally enjoy ourselves._)" I grinned happily and leaned on Joshua's shoulder as Rosette read out the letters.

…

Joshua joined the Order, and is now helping out with Relief efforts in New York...perhaps he's trying to atone for his sins. Sister Kate has not changed a single bit, she's still firm on dedicating her life to the frontlines. Father Gilliam's been reassigned to New York, he now serves as Sister Kate's aide. Father Remington resigned from the Militia, he's now the head priest from a small parish church. As for the other Apostles, manipulators of the Astral Line...After that day, they reverted back to their normal selves. It's as if they were lifted from a terrible curse.

Joshua, Azmaria, even _I_ lost all my powers...what we 'saw' in Pandaemonium...voices of the dead and forbidden knowledge...these visions vanished from their memories too. In short, we all went back to living ordinary lives. I think...this is how it'll be for everyone. And then...

…

Azmaria and I were talking to Doctor Elizabeth.

I put my hands to my mouth and lightly gasped in response to what was being said.

"Is that true?" Azmaria asked.

"I'm afraid so..." replied Doctor Elizabeth, "Her prognosis isn't promising...She's in the advanced stages of progeria... Right now, only her willpower is keeping her going" She faced the both of us with a very serious expression, "The next time she acts up...I don't think she'll make it."

…

I was walking down the hall to Rosette's room with Azmaria.

"I wish I could do something..." I said, "Even though it's been 8 whole years, I still wish I was that strong Guardian I was back then."

"Don't say that! You've been with us all the way." said Azmaria, "Rosette may be weak right now, but you heard what Doctor Elizabeth said. If she's strong enough to endure her weak state and live her life to the fullest, she will not die misleadingly."

I chuckled lightly and smiled, "You're right. And I've still got you and Joshua to rely on, the same way she has us."

We both made it to the door and opened it quietly.

"Huh?" I let out.

I could see Joshua standing next to Rosette on the balcony outside the room. There was a wonderful lightshow happening in the sky.

"Wow...the Aurora Borealis is so clear this night..." said Rosette, "It's like, I could reach out my hand and touch it!"

Azmaria and I stepped onto the balcony.

"And the remains of Pandaemonium..." Rosette continued, "Must be somewhere out there..."

"I too, have someone yet to thank..." said Joshua, "I waited and waited...for her to come back...and realized that...it can be very tiring."

"Yup! But all the more we should keep on waiting, you know." Rosette advised.

I thought of what Joshua said, "Huh..."

Then, realizing what he meant, I pulled a puffy and envious facial expression. I walked up to stand behind him and slumped my arm around his neck to the point where I was going make his head into a knuckle sandwich, despite how much taller he was.

"You're not going on about that promiscuous tramp again are you?" I asked with suspicion.

"Uh –" he began to say.

Azmaria was worried, "Heidi!"

"Give him a break, Heidi." said Rosette, "She did look after him during the years we searched for him."

I loosened my grip on Joshua, "I suppose...but I'm still a little upset at the fact that she replaced _you_, Rosette." I sighed, "Ah well, it's all in the past now."

"Ah, but you said you never held grudges..." said Azmaria.

My cheeks puffed, "This is different!"

Joshua was unsure how to act, "Uh..."

"Joshua." Rosette said after him.

"Yes?"

"Don't you have something to tell Heidi?" she prompted.

"Uh..R-right..."

I glanced at him, "Tell me what?"

"It's...complicated..." he pulled an awkward smile.

"Complicated?" I echoed, "Well, if it's a problem you know you can tell me. We only tell eachother everything, right?"

Joshua stood there quietly and gulped in that short moment.

"Go on then…" Rosette urged.

Azmaria was confused, "What's going on, Rosette? Joshua?"

I waited for an answer until Joshua reached out and held my hands, looking deep into my eyes.

"Heidi..." he said, "I love you..so much, you know that, don't you?"

"Yes, and I feel the same way for you." I answered.

"I know, we've been through a lot. And we were able to catch up on everything that's happened these past few years...I...want to spend the rest of my life with you."

I was incredulous, "Joshua, you're starting to sound overly cheesy..."

Rosette laughed lightly, then Joshua let go of both my hands, reached into his pocket, and went down on one knee in front of me.

"Heidi, will you marry me?"

I gasped, putting my hands to my mouth as I was astonished at what I saw. There, in Joshua's hand, he held out a small velvet box with a silky interior, and right in the centre of it all, was a priceless engagement ring.

"I...uh..um..." My mind was reeling with meaningless thoughts, and then...I pulled the ring out of the box and put it on my finger. I held out my hand to watch it glint in the moonlight.

"...Yes."

Joshua was lost for words, "...You – GAH!"

I ran into Joshua hugging him so hard I almost tackled him over, "Yes! I will! I will wed with you!"

…

Everyone, including my friends Jasmine and XiaoXiao, were there to celebrate the wedding ceremony. Joshua and I said our vows while Father Remington 'married' us both. XiaoXiao was in drastic tears of joy when she watched me walk down the aisle.

I held the bouquet of flowers in front of me, ready to throw it to the group of women behind me.

I heard Rosette say, "Aim for the left!"

Then Jasmine say, "No, no! Aim for the right!"

"The center!" came Sister Anna's voice.

"Aim far behind you!" called Sister Mary.

Azmaria stood beside them smiling awkwardly at their behavior.

"Okay, you girls all ready?" Covering my eyes with my other hand, I tossed the bouquet over my head and listened for the voice of the winning girl.

I turned around, hearing the groans of the other girls, to see Nelly waving it around victoriously. The guests applauded and it was Joshua's turn to throw the bride's garter. I watched him throw it at the crowd of men, when they moved back to reveal the catcher. I saw-

"Heehee, and while you're at it, why don't you toss over another piece of lingerie?" The Elder was twirling the garter around his finger.

"You scrooge!" I glared at him.

"Remember," he said, "You're not officially spouses till the end of the 'earthquake' on the honeymoon."

Joshua and I flinched back, our faces red, "G-HUH?"

Rosette seemed to be withholding her anger, "One of these days, Elder..one of these days..."

When everyone had gathered at the cake and only Rosette, Joshua, Azmaria and I were left standing...

"...Joshua, Heidi, Azzy..give me your hands." Rosette ordered.

I hesitated at first but soon did as she said, Rosette held all our hands together with her own.

"As long as a memory of a person remains...that person will live on...in our hearts." She said, "That's why...I will not die...as long as you're still alive!"

…

Months later, in the following year...Rosette left us, all of us...forever. She died peacefully..with a smile on her face. Even now, the memory remains etched vividly in my mind.

Still, I'll never forget everything she taught me.

…

_I was frustrated with having to hone my skills as an amateur sorcerer, "ARGH! I'll never get this right!"_

"_You will, just take my advice." Rosette informed._

_I sighed, "Alright. I guess I'll have to believe you."_

"_Good." She said, "Because only those who believe will be saved. So they say, get it? Ha, ha, ha, ha!"_

_I giggled, "Hehehe...thanks."_

"_No problem." She smiled._

…

I was talking to Azmaria two days after Rosette's burial, "I'm…so glad to have met someone like Joshua."

"You are a very lucky person, Heidi." She said to me.

"Mm-hm." I nodded, "I know that now, I'll just live on and take things as they come and go."

Joshua was talking with another Sister, when she had done talking to him and walked off. He saw me standing from a distance and waved.

I smiled, and waving back, I said to Azmaria, "You know, Joshua showed me a book a long time ago that ended with an interesting quote. Just keep on going till it all stops flowin'."

**The End**

**

* * *

**

_**Be sure to visit my Deviantart and download the wallpaper I made for this fanfic...hope all you delightful wombles like it. ^^**_

_**The quote comes from the book Letters from the Inside by John Marsden. It's a good book!**_  
_**Looks like this story has ended. Thank you, thank you all SO much for reading my chapters in order and keeping me occupied. Thank you Fanfic-pickers, reviewers, and readers. Thank you to ALL of the loyal wombles, I luffle you all!**_

_**I had a blast! I'm sure you did too. =D**_


	26. Ascension

**_Heidi's life takes a turn for the worse when she realizes there's more to being an Apostle Guardian than she ever thought possible. What of her relationship with Joshua?_**

**_Basically I had this idea dancing around my head from the moment I finished this story on my old site all those years ago, I just never got around to actually being _bothered _to write it up until now. Enjoy, wombles! Let me know what you think of this interesting new direction for the story. The beginning of this starts from the middle of Part 23 where Rosette is brought back to life by Chrono's lurve. (aww)_**

Disclaimer: _Chrono Crusade and all its characters rightfully belong to Daisuke Moriyama-sama. x3_

* * *

**Ascension (alternate ending)**

I stepped forward, "Rosette will never falter...never surrender...not to you...not to Pandaemonium...not even to death itself!"

Suddenly, a whisper echoed through my mind, '_The dagger...use the dagger..._'

"(_Of course! The dagger! I've almost forgot about it completely!_)" I pulled out the dagger and the sorcery inscriptions on the blade became clear:

'_Grand Advance, Gale of Light, Elimination of Darkness. Prevail!'_

I read the words out loud to myself, "Grand Advance...Gale of Light..."

A whirlwind of light took form and surrounded me, which made everyone widen their eyes in surprise.

I knew what to do, "Hey, Aion!"

He turned to me with a look of alarm.

"Chrono…I was wrong about you..." I said, "You're not the dumb-devil...HE is!"

I threw the dagger and it hit Aion on the side. The inscriptions began to glow.

"What is this –"

"Elimination of Darkness! Prevail!"

The sword that Aion was holding(which was currently stabbing Chrono)shattered into a thousand tiny pieces, soon the dagger's magic paralyzed Aion and he was struck with horror.

"WHAT? I – I can't move!"

"Here's a tip...don't mess with my friends!" I raised my hands, "Sword of –"

***WHOOOSHHH***

"What the - ?"

Illuminated wings shot out from behind Rosette as I saw her sit up and raise her gun at Aion.

***KAPOOOOWWWWW* **

What I witnessed in that instant...would be etched inside my mind for the rest of my life...amidst the burst of brilliant light that signaled Pandaemonium's passing...a smiling figure could be seen...it was the first time I met this person, but I felt as if I had known them for a long time. A series of images passed by in front of our eyes, and then disappeared.

***WHOOSHHHH***

I shielded my eyes until the light faded in a gust of wind, "Ah...what was that all about?"

An unnamed apostle said, "Memories of a visitor..."

"They're gone...all gone...and they'll never come back again." Azmaria had tears coming out of her eyes, but I didn't know why.

"Oh yeah! Rosette, Chrono!" Joshua exclaimed.

We all turned to see the teariness that was...Rosette and Chrono, embracing in eachother's arms.

"Chrono..." said Rosette, "I..I'm back!"

"Yes...this a miracle..." Chrono replied, "I've never felt such happiness before..."

"This is no miracle...Chrono, I heard your voice. And...I just had to find a way to answer you. That was what...brought me back!"

"Never leave me again...never."

Joshua smiled in relief, Azmaria and I smiled through tears of joy.

Joshua's expression suddenly changed and I saw him turn around in the other direction for reasons unknown.

"Joshua? What is it?" I asked him.

"Aion...?" he muttered.

He was nowhere to be seen. Just as I was taking this in, the whole floor started rumbling beneath us.

"What the-? What's happening?" I exclaimed.

"It has begun..." said an apostle, "The sands of time for Pandaemonium are running out."

Azmaria, Chrono, Joshua, Rosette and I all gave her the 'ARE YOU SERIOUS?' look.

Another apostle continued explaining, "If the legion continue to scatter, the whole planet will be polluted...

"Causing at least half of all living beings on earth to become mutated..." Jasmine added.

XiaoXiao concluded, "This is the result of Pandaemonium's final annihilation. Nothing can stop it now."

I was floored, "How could this –"

I felt a hand on my shoulder that made me stop for a moment, "Chill, there is a way...somebody's just gotta get to the core to stop it." I turned my head to see it was Rosette, "And I will be the one."

"G-HUH?" This day couldn't get any weirder for me, could it?

"But Rosette...!" Joshua pleaded.

Azmaria felt the same, "I _saw_ Pandaemonium's memories too..."

"At the core, there's a control mechanism that can put a stop to this." Rosette explained.

Chrono appeared behind her and responded to her decision, "I know that even I cannot dissuade you from this...so I only have this to say. I am coming with you...and will assist you all the way."

I put my hands to my head in astonishment, "I think I'm gonna go insane..."

Just then, I choked. I think I made some kind of sound, then a blinding stunning pain exploded behind my eyes.

"HEIDI?" Azmaria screamed.

I couldn't think, couldn't speak, couldn't do a thing. Tears streamed from my eyes, and my hands clutched my head, to keep the pain from splitting my skull wide open.

The only semi-coherent thought I had was, "(_This is worse than the punishment I got for being a lousy Guardian! MakeitstopMAKEITSTOP!_)"

I collapsed. Then Joshua's arms, hard and lanky, were wrapped around me as I let out a pitiful moan. His anxious face said something to me, I think, before my vision was overcome by a bright light.

...

"Where am I?" I asked.

My head was clear, and I was standing in an empty white room. Although it wasn't sure if it even _was_ a room, there were no walls surrounding me, just whiteness all around.

"Heidi. The sorcerer, Guardian of the Apostles." said a disembodied voice that was neither male nor female.

"Who's there?" I asked, afraid for a moment.

"Welcome back, Heidi. Now listen carefully. We will only tell you this once."

"What's going on?" I snapped, "Who are you? What just happened? Where am I? How did I get here? Explain yourself!"

"We exist to rule out your objective, Heidi. Your life is merely a form whose purpose must be served in the cycle. Your powers as a sorcerer may label you as the Apostle Guardian, but your true purpose is to keep on going."

"What…?" I stood there looking dumbfounded.

"Enter the core of Pandaemonium, awaken your true power, and continue the cycle. Returning to where you belong."

I thought really _was_ going insane, "No way! I would never – Rosette said _she'd_ be the one to –"

"YOUR role in the final stage is the most important, Heidi. It will finally end all this, before it begins again."

"No…"

"Now listen carefully…" the voices continued, "History always repeats itself. New apostles will be chosen to replace the ones from the past whose powers have already expired. They will carry on living, while the new chosen apostles are blessed – or some might say – cursed with their powers."

"And me?" I asked, "Shouldn't _my_ powers be passed on to _another_ chosen Guardian too?"

"Impossible, Heidi. You shall be reborn upon the awakening of the new chosen Apostles. Only _your_ soul is capable of carrying out this task."

"(_A neverending cycle…but why?_)" I shouted into white space, "That's ridiculous! I wasn't told any of this before! How come I never remembered all this in the first place, HUH?"

"Something changed." They said, somewhat solemnly.

"TELL ME!"

"...You fell in love."

...

The last thing I saw before regaining consciousness was a glowing figure of a woman in a veiled robe. I blinked up at Joshua, his oceanic eyes looking down at me. His arms were still wrapped around me and I looked past his worried face to see Rosette, Chrono and the rest of the apostles surrounding me with the same looks on their faces.

"Jeepers, Heidi you had us thinking you were being punished again." Joshua told me, "Being a Guardian sure has its faults, doesn't it?"

"Could it be because Apostles are a total nuisance?" I croaked, irritated.

His mouth almost quirked in a smile, that's when I knew how upset he'd been.

"Heidi, are you okay?" Jasmine's face was scared, making her look as young as Azmaria.

With difficulty, I pushed away from Joshua and stood up on my own two feet, getting a slight headache in the process.

Rosette was concerned with how I was doing, "Heidi, don't –"

"I'm fine." I went over to the dagger on the floor and bent down to pick it up, the sorcery inscriptions glowed upon me touching it.

"(_So this is it, huh?_)"

Taking a deep breath, and knowing full well what fate awaited me, I took a step forward, "Rosette, Chrono. There's no need… _I'll _be the one to do it."

"Huh?" Joshua glanced at me with surprise.

"Joshua, Rosette." I faced my two oldest friends, "Can we talk outside for a moment?"

They exchanged glances between eachother, unsure what I was on about, then turned back to me, "Sure."

"Chrono, you too?" I asked.

He nodded at me in response, then followed. The four of us walked toward the exit of the building.

Then Azmaria called out, "Wait! You're not _all_ going, are you?"

I stopped mid-walk and hung my head visibly, my back still facing her and all the other apostles, "This will only take a moment."

"Heidi, I don't care if you knew these people way back when." I heard Jasmine say, then stomp her foot, "I'm your friend too! Xiao Xiao and I _have_ been for the past four years. Heck, now you're our _Guardian_! But if you think that means we'll let you walk away without explaining yourself first –"

"Jasmine." I cut in.

She grumbled, "What?"

I turned around to face her, "Thank you." Then to the rest of the apostles, "It was an honor to work with you all. I made mistakes, I failed once as your Guardian, but you forgave me. And when it all comes down to it, I certainly don't regret meeting you."

Jasmine's face softened, as did Azmaria's.

"(_Maybe we'll meet again after this…someday._)"

I gathered what strength I had to smile, to tell them it was all going to be okay, even though it probably wasn't, at least not for me. Forcing back tears is harder than it sounds.

"This will only take a moment." I repeated.

I turned back away, and the four of us walked toward the exit of the building. By the time we were outside, we walked all the way to the edge of the cliff we were standing on. A bright sunset shone on the horizon.

"Well, go on then." said Rosette, "You must've dragged us all out here for a reason."

I faced her, together with Joshua, who was watching me with concern.

"Do you remember how we first met, all those years ago?" I asked.

They were both silent for a moment, before Rosette finally said, "You were running from something. You didn't know where else to run so you hid inside the orphanage."

"Where I found you…asleep on the couch in the living room." Joshua continued.

I nodded, "Did it ever occur to you, how unusual it was for a tiny little girl to just turn up one day and have no connection to any friends or family, no recollection of where she came from, or even who she was except for her name?"

"We dismissed it as amnesia. That's what the doctors said to Mrs Gene. Heidi, we didn't care that you were strange, we were alright with that." Rosette stated.

"Heidi, where is this going?" Joshua walked up to me looking worried, "Is something else gonna happen to us?"

"(_Us…_)" I thought, "(_If only that were the case…_)"

I took a deep breath and explained _everything_ to them, while they listened. The voices in my head, the dagger, the visions, the source of my powers as a sorcerer, the other purpose of being the Apostle Guardian…the never-ending cycle.

Joshua stood in front of me and placed his hands on my shoulders, "Heidi, you can't be serious…"

I shook my head at him, "You know my ability, don't you? I must have entered the core and acquired its unique properties. That's why I, who appeared at your Seventh Bell Orphanage all those years ago, could use this technique to pass through time." I explained, "You met me for the first time, Joshua. That means I was blown far in time and space...and drifted forward years later. And then I met you."

"B-but shouldn't you remain here to guard us? What about the apostles? What will happen to us when you go?"

I handed him the dagger, "This knife is a part of my body. If you hold onto it...you and the rest of the apostles can guide me with your soul."

"Your body's been through too much already! You can't travel many years _more_!" Joshua pointed out anxiously.

I gave him a sad smile, "This was determined from the beginning."

Joshua looked grim, "If you don't take this with you...how are you going to finish Aion? If Chrono doesn't stop him before getting to the core, you'll..."

I forced myself to step backwards from him, making his hands fall from my shoulders, no matter how much I liked having them there. I caught sight of the cloth tied to his wrist - reminding me of our promise - as his hands fell; my heart sank further.

"Rosette...I'll leave the rest to you." I said.

Rosette hesitated at first, but she seemed to understand. She nodded gravely, and then walked forward to restrain Joshua from behind. Joshua looked alarmed.

Taking a few steps back, I tightened the cloth tied around my head, gazing fondly at him, and let myself fall backwards off the edge.

"Don't! Don't do it Heidi!" Joshua yelled, "Let me go! Let me go, big sister! HEIDI!"

I continued falling through the sky, before Chrono flew down and caught me. Thus began our flight towards Pandaemonium's core. Chrono flew off into the sunset, and we disappeared on the horizon.

…

By the time we reached the core, Aion was already there. He and Chrono were locked in combat, while I ran towards the entrance to the core. I passed through a series of corridors as I ventured deeper and deeper within Pandemonium. The core, as it turned out, was at the bottom of a dark hole in a small room.

I could almost still hear Joshua yelling, '_Don't! Don't do it Heidi!_'

Tears stung my eyes, then I dived right in. "(_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I couldn't keep my promise, I wish it didn't have to be like this._)"

While the darkness began to engulf me, and I continued falling towards the core, I communicated with Joshua through telepathy.

"This is fate, Joshua. Unless I did this, I could never meet you. I'm doing this...so I can meet more of you."

"To meet more of us?" he replied.

"I was terrified that day, even though I had nothing to lose. I hid in the nearest building I could find, not knowing if I would be safe there. I had nothing...until I met you. Yes...not even a single memory."

"Then let me give you mine."

My eyes widened, as a montage of images that happened to be treasured moments of all our time spent together flashed by, lingering on the day we made our promise. These memories embedded themselves within my subconscious mind.

I now knew why I wasn't afraid of him the day we met. I now knew why I landed near the orphanage where I would find him, why I always needed him at my side throughout childhood. Why I never gave up on finding him after he disappeared, even after four years. No, it wasn't only because I would soon become his Guardian. It wasn't that at all.

"Thank you... Thank you... Joshua."

I loved him.

…

Joshua was staring solemnly at the dagger, whose runes that were glowing just a moment ago, had faded back to their dull and ancient state.

***CHUKKA CHUKKA CHUKKA***

The air force of the Magdalene Order had arrived and was preparing for pickup.

"Come on, let's go home." said Rosette.

She let go of Azmaria, who was still in drastic tears after hearing about the fate of the Apostle Guardian. Rosette waved her arms to signal the Order's air force, "There's still much work to be done!"

Joshua glanced at the cloth tied to his wrist before lifting his head, tightening his grip on the dagger while he gazed into the distance with resolve, "Someday, I'll discover the principle...of Apostles, of their Guardian, of sorcery, of Pandaemonium's core...and I swear I'll come back to you. I swear! So until then..."

* * *

**_I wonder if I should make a Part 2 for this? Hmm...maybe, maybe not. Depends on how you readers react to this Alternate Ending. Reviews please! They make me a very happy author/person. ^^_**


End file.
